El shinigami y el humano
by AkioKyoku
Summary: Historia Yaoi, enfocada a Sajin Komamura, de Bleach... ! Si no eres fan del yaoi, esta historia no es para ti !
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: El shinigami y el humano_**

La reunión de los capitanes del Gotei 13, junto a sus tenientes, comenzó tan rápido como se pudo, todos los capitanes estaban serios y guardando un profundo silencio. Genryuurasai Yamamoto, capitán comandante, se puso de pie; manteniendo su expresión seria.

\- El día de hoy, nos llegó un reporte desde la división doce, en varias regiones del mundo material, se registró un aumento de apariciones de hollows, y sus ataques, no fueron algo que se puedan llamar normales… Atacaron a diferentes humanos de alto reiatsu pero no los mataron – Yamamoto miró al capitán Mayuri, indicándole que continuase.

El capitán de la doceava división, llevaba un gran mapa, que representaba, cada una de las regiones, que los shinigamis cuidaban en el mundo material; en cada diferente zona, de aquel mapa, brillaban diferentes puntos de luz, se representando cada uno de los ataques registrados. Sin embargo, en aquellos mapas, había puntos de diferente color.

\- Algo que deberíamos agregar al comportamiento de los recientes ataques de los hollows; es que sus presas no fueron solamente humanos, localizaron y devoraron, hasta la más débil criatura espiritual. Lo que los humanos llaman yokais. Aunque hay algo más que deberían saber – Mayuri miró a todos los capitanes – Los hollows que atacaron, no son del nivel que estamos acostumbrados a tratar. Son del nivel Adjucha.

Todos mostraron expresiones de asombro e incertidumbre. Pero antes de que alguien pudiese dar su explicación, el capitán Yamamoto, retomó la palabra.

\- Quiero que los escuadrones dos, tres, seis, cinco y doce; vayan con sus capitanes a revisar las zonas donde ocurrieron los ataques, es bastante probable que pueda haber un ataque de nuevo. Tambien quiero que los escuadrones siete, ocho, diez y trece; vayan a otras regiones, donde el reiatsu es alto; para que vigilen y protejan.

Yamamoto, hizo sonar su bastón; todos los capitanes se inclinaron, retirándose para acatar las órdenes del capitán comandante cuanto antes.

*En el mundo material*

Akio estaba corriendo por las calles de Karakura, era de noche y él había salido tarde del trabajo; a veces, maldecía mucho que su trabajo en el centro comercial no terminase más temprano, pues en las noches siempre veía cosas que los demás no, en su mayoría seres extraños de caras esqueléticas y con agujeros en sus cuerpos, en algunas ocasiones había sido perseguido por aquellos seres, pero de alguna manera algo, o alguien, siempre lo salvaba. Akio, era un joven de 27 años, pese a verse como una persona normal, él era capaz de ver lo que la gente llama fantasmas, yokais, onis, etc. Desde pequeño, había sido así para él, no importaba a donde fuera, sentía que no encajaba. Akio, había terminado una carrera, y se esforzaba para tratar de convertirse en escritor; aunque nada de lo que escribía, le convencía como para querer mostrarlo.

Akio entró a su departamento, jadeando por haber corrido tanto; cuando atardecía, había sentido una presión en el ambiente, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a veces, pero sabía que eso significaba problemas para él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, en su habitación se dejó caer en su cama, no deseaba otra cosa más que el sueño le llegase pronto, pues comenzaba a sentirse mareado…

… Una cantidad enorme de hollows se dispersaban por toda Karakura, al mismo tiempo, varios shinigamis, que se encontraban en la zona, se movían rápidamente hacia todas direcciones para encargarse de los hollows. Los capitanes del séptimo y decimo escuadrón, estaban ayudando también con lo que sucedía en el lugar.

\- Parece que el capitán comandante estaba en lo correcto – Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán del décimo escuadrón, se encargaba de un grupo de hollows.

\- Pero estos hollows son de bajo nivel – Apuntó Sajin Komamura, el capitán lobo, del séptimo escuadrón – Pero son tantos que si un Menos grande, se alimentase con ellos…

\- Podría evolucionar al nivel de un Adjucha – Concluyó Toshiro.

El capitán Komamura asintió a aquellas palabras.

En el Gotei 13 no se habían tenido reportes de Adjuchas o Menos grandes, al menos, no desde que Aizen fuese derrotado y encerrado, por el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, aunque se sabía que en aquel año, él estaba fuera de Karakura.

Sajin miraba seriamente su entorno, esperando que aquella noche encontrasen algo que les ayudara a entender lo que pasaba, pero solo se sentía la presencia de más hollows. Tomando a los miembros de su división, decidieron abarcar toda la zona noroeste de Karakura.

\- ¡Recuerden revisar todos los alrededores, no debemos dejar que ningún hollow se nos escape! – Le decía a su división.

Komamura sentía los reiatsus de gran poder a su alrededor, lo cual le sorprendía, y le atrajo uno que se sentía muy intenso pero alterado, pensó que eso tentaría a algunos hollows a atacar; así que él mismo, comenzó a investigar cerca de donde sentía aquel reiatsu…

… Akio aún seguía asustado en su habitación, pues había escuchado el tétrico grito de los monstruos que luego llegaba a ver, y más aún, la presión que sentía en el ambiente le impedía conciliar correctamente el sueño. De repente, aquella presión se hizo muy intensa.

\- Mierda… ¿Por qué no se detiene todo esto?... yo solo quiero tener una vida sin esto…

Komamura estaba en la habitación de Akio, ya que no había resistido el impulso de ver a la persona que poseía aquel fuerte reiatsu, el capitán no hacia ningún ruido y solo había escuchado en silencio las palabras de aquel joven asustadizo.

Akio, aun temblando bajo las cobijas, decidió calmar sus nervios con tomar algo, envolviéndose en su cobija, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar justo donde un momento antes había estado Komamura, se detuvo.

\- Huele extraño… No puede ser, ya estoy alucinando, será mejor que hoy también, me tome la medicina para dormir.

Komamura había sido rápido en esconderse, aprovechando que aquel joven había salido de la habitación, decidió irse de ahí. Al ver a aquel joven, había sentido un poco de lastima, así que antes de irse, realizó un kido para que aquel chico ya no sintiera la presión espiritual de los shinigamis y de los hollows, mientras estuviera en aquel departamento.

Akio regreso a su habitación, percibiendo aquel extraño aroma aun en el lugar, sin embargo ya no sentía la presión en el ambiente y no escuchaba ruido alguno, por fin se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y quedo completamente dormido…

… Al amanecer, los shinigamis habían terminado su trabajo y habían regresado a la sociedad de almas… Akio se despertó de pronto, había tenido un extraño sueño, pero aquello le dio una idea para escribir algo nuevo; tomó algunas hojas que tenía en su mesa de trabajo, probó cuales plumas tenían tinta y comenzó a escribir sin detenerse hasta que estuvo listo el borrador _"El lobo enamorado"_ ese era el título elegido para aquella obra. Pues, había soñado con un hombre lobo.

\- Puede que lo de anoche me provocase aquel sueño, pero al menos salió algo bueno de aquello – Decía Akio mientras releía el borrador y comenzaba a editar su trabajo.

Después de un par de horas trabajando en ello, decidió meterse a la ducha ya que no dejaba de percibir un olor raro en su habitación; no era desagradable, era como de almizcle, ligero, penetrante pero muy agradable. Aún se preguntaba de donde venía aquel olor; así que la salir de la ducha, y una vez vestido, decido comenzar a recoger todo el desorden del lugar y ver de dónde venía aquel aroma, aunque sospechaba que alguna botella de perfume olvidada en algún lugar, se había roto.

Pero tras horas de trabajo, no encontró nada que hubiera producido aquel aroma, sin embargo ya todo estaba limpio en su departamento; sin embargo al ver el reloj tuvo que prepararse un almuerzo rápido y tener todo listo para salir a trabajar.

*En la sociedad de almas*

Los shinigamis tomaban un descanso después de la noche de trabajo que habían tenido. Los capitanes acababan de dar sus reportes de las zonas que tenían que supervisar.

\- Que mal que esta noche tengamos nuevamente trabajo – Se quejaba el capitán Kyoraku – Al menos espero que Nanao me deje descansar.

\- Yo solo necesito una buena tarde de sueño – El capitán Ukitake parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse – Aunque me gustaría investigar más sobre lo que está pasando.

El capitán Komamura, como siempre, tenía una actitud seria y no hablaba mucho con nadie. Él fue uno de los últimos en abandonar la sala de reuniones, dirigiéndose hacia su hogar para descansar.

\- Él no ha estado bien desde lo que le paso a Kaname Tousen ¿verdad? – observó Ukitake.

\- Creo que la única razón por la que sigue siendo capitán shinigami es para encontrar un sentido a su vida… Pobre capitán Komamura, cada día parece más solo – Concluyó Kyoraku.

Komamura llegó a su hogar donde Gorou, su perrito, le recibió contento; como el capitán aun no tenía mucho sueño, tomo a su pequeño amigo y lo llevo a caminar por los alrededores.

Sin querer, Komamura había alcanzado a escuchar lo que los otros dos capitanes habían dicho, y posiblemente era verdad eso, que cada día estaba un poco más solo. Sin embargo, aunque lo tratase, una parte de él no quería desprenderse del pasado, cuando en un tiempo, dejo de estar solo y tenía a alguien.

*En el mundo material*

\- Akio, vamos a tomar algo por aquí cerca ¿Qué dices?

Akio estaba terminando otro día de trabajo, al día siguiente tenía su descanso por lo que aquella noche, quería desvelarse escribiendo, ya que tenía presente aun lo de su sueño.

\- Lo lamento chicos, creo que otro día, hoy tengo algo que hacer – Respondió el joven y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Akio estaba cerca de su casa, como ya era algo tarde, no había personas en la calle, pero de repente, vio a un extraño sujeto frente a él.

\- Así que eres tú el que posee ese delicioso reiatsu, eso nos ayudara para que nuestros hollows sean más fuertes.

Aquel sujeto llevaba ropa blanca y completamente extraña, además de un pedazo de mascara que parecía de algún cráneo humano. Akio no lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr.

El arrancar miraba al joven desde las alturas, aquello se le hacía tan gracioso, un simple humano intentando escapar de esa manera; el arrancar, aprovechó el momento justo e que el joven llego a las orillas de un parque y ahí decidió consumir el reiatsu de su presa.

\- Correr es inútil – El arrancar apareció a un lado de Akio.

El joven recibió un rápido y fuerte golpe. Terminó derribado a varios metros del arrancar. Antes de que Akio pudiese ponerse de pie, sintió como era levantado y llevado lejos del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba siendo cargado por Sajin Komamura.

\- Esto es un sueño… tiene que ser un sueño… – Decía Akio, mirando con evidente asombro a su salvador.

Komamura miró de reojo al joven pero no dijo nada. Frente al capitán aparecieron un conjunto de adjuchas y junto a ellos, el arrancar.

\- No esperaba que aparecieran tan rápido, shinigamis.

\- Así que tú eres el que ha estado enviando hollows en gran cantidad cada noche ¿no es así? – Komamura sostuvo a Akio con su brazo izquierdo y desenfundo su zampakutou – Los shinigamis escondimos nuestro reiatsu, esperando a que aparecieras.

\- Claro que sí, necesitaba humanos con un gran reiatsu para los Menos grandes y Adjuchas, abandonados por Aizen – El arrancar sonrió maliciosamente – Pero recolectar solo el reiatsu de los humanos, no nos estaba ayudando mucho, así que decidimos cazar a los yokais, y no vieras que tan fuertes son nuestros aliados; sin embargo, ustedes shinigamis, me están dificultando las cosas. Así que esta noche tuve que traer la parte más fuerte de mis aliados para que ustedes dejen de interrumpir – Alrededor se sentían grandes cantidades de reiatsu de los capitanes y de más adjuchas – Ahora vamos por ese chico.

Los adjuchas y el arrancar rodearon a Komamura y se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques conocidos como "cero".

Akio solo sintió como Komamura uso su shumpo para comenzar a pelear; dos adjuchas fueron eliminados, mientras preparaban su ataque, los demás apuntaron y dispararon sus ataques, el capitán logró llamar a tiempo a Tenken, su shikai, para protegerse, sin embargo, bloquear un ataque múltiple como aquel, le provocó una herida en el brazo. Pero sin importarle eso de momento, nuevamente el capitán se lanzó a atacar; usando su shikai, una vez más, con rapidez logró eliminar a dos adjuchas más.

La expresión en el rostro del arrancar, dejaba ver que aquello no era algo que esperaba, el último adjucha que quedaba, logró escapar.

\- Nunca subestimes a un miembro del gotei trece – Komamura miraba seriamente al arrancar.

El oponente simplemente abrió una garganta para regresar a hueco mundo. Era claro que había perdido.

Komamura guardó su zampakutou.

Akio estaba firmemente aferrado a Komamura, tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba mucho.

\- Chico – Komamura, se sorprendió un poco al ver al mismo joven al que había visto un día antes, lentamente, Komamura movió a Akio – ¿Estas bien?

\- Solo quiero irme a casa – Dijo el joven muy asustado.

Komamura suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió al hogar de Akio; obviamente él sabía en donde vivía, pero para que el joven no supiera nada de eso, le preguntó dónde quedaba su hogar. No tardaron en llegar.

Komamura entró por la ventana, todo estaba silencioso cerca de ahí, Akio se soltó del capitán, mirándolo con asombro aun, pero temblaba un poco, por lo que había pasado. Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de la herida del brazo de Komamura y le detuvo antes de que éste se fuera.

\- Te hirieron por mi culpa, ¿Por qué me protegiste? ¿Quién eres? – Akio miraba a Komamura con interés.

\- Soy un shinigami, me llamo Sajin Komamura, capitán del séptimo escuadrón en el gotei trece, solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo – Fue una respuesta muy seria y directa.

\- Muchas gracias, déjame curarte la herida al menos – Dijo Akio, tímidamente.

Komamura no quería quedarse, la herida no era grave y él se podía curar usando kido, pero para no hacer que el joven se sintiera mal, aceptó. Akio fue rápido por su botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño y regresó; limpio la herida y luego la vendó.

\- Creo que ya quedo; lamento si fui una carga en tu trabajo de shinigami – Akio se inclinó en modo de agradecimiento y disculpa.

Komamura solo se despidió, agradeciendo por el vendaje, salió rápidamente del lugar para reunirse con los demás capitanes y shinigamis, pues tenía que informar lo que había descubierto.

Akio miraba al exterior, pensando aun que todo lo que le había pasado en esos momentos había sido parecido al sueño que había tenido; se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, sacó más hojas en blanco y siguió escribiendo, hasta muy entrada la noche…

Haber conocido a Sajin Komamura, sí que le iba a cambiar la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: nada es coincidencia**_

En el gotei 13, el capitán Komamura estaba terminando de dar su reporte, mencionando todo lo que había pasado en su encuentro con el arrancar, incluyendo, que los adjucha que aparecían, eran vestigio de cuando Aizen, había estado en hueco mundo; simplemente omitió el hecho de su encuentro con el joven humano.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, y los demás capitanes, enviados al mundo material, también estaban dando su reporte de lo sucedido la noche anterior; relatando su encuentro con diferentes adjuchas. Los cuales, antes de ser eliminados, habían logrado escapara hacia hueco mundo.

\- Parece ser que habrá que tener gran parte del mundo material vigilada – Comentaba el capitán comandante Yamamoto – Por favor, capitanes, necesito que regresen a los puntos que vigilaron, y cuiden de esas áreas de nuevo.

Yamamoto miró al capitán Komamura.

\- Capitán Komamura, voy a pedirle que usted y la división siete vigilen el área de Karakura, ¿Cuándo puede partir?

\- De inmediato, si es necesario – Respondió Komamura.

\- Muy bien, todos, pueden retirarse – Terminó de decir Yamamoto.

Komamura estaba alistando todo en su división, había decidido que llevaría a la mitad de su escuadrón al mundo humano y dejaría a cargo a su teniente, Tetsuzaemon, de lo demás.

Mientras se preparaba para partir, miró la venda en su brazo, que le había puesto el joven Akio, decidió retirársela y lavarla rápidamente para devolvérsela, aprovechando también, se curó el brazo con su kido.

Aunque Komamura sabía que, como shinigami, debía evitar que un humano lo viese, o inclusive, entrar en contacto con uno. Pero estaba pensando, en que de verdad no importaba si el joven humano, lo había visto…

\- Al final, no volveré a estar en el mundo humano después de esto, seguro que se olvidará del incidente – Se dijo así mismo.

*En el mundo material*

Sajin Komamura llegó, junto con los miembros de su escuadrón, a Karakura; aún era de día, cuando llegaron, e inmediatamente, los shinigamis, se repartieron por todo el pueblo; muchos usaron sus gigais para poder pasar entre las personas sin ningún problema y además para así disfrutar del mundo material.

En cuanto al capitán Komamura, él simplemente anduvo un tiempo, vigilando la zona por donde vivía Akio; Komamura estaba esperando por el momento oportuno para regresarle la venda, al joven humano, aunque pensaba en solo dejarla en el hogar del joven, no sentía que fuera importante encontrarlo de nuevo. Pero mientras pensaba en eso, el sueño comenzó a vencerle; no había descansado como debía desde hacía días, y el cansancio de la noche anterior le estaba afectando aun más; así que se dirigió a un parque, buscando el árbol más frondoso y alto que hubiera, decidió descansar aunque fuera un momento…

… Akio se levantaba tarde, tenía la cara cubierta de manchas de tinta, había estado desvelándose, la noche anterior, después de ser rescatado por el shinigami llamado, Sajin Komamura; por lo que se había quedado dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo; y debido a eso, comenzaba a estornudar en señal de que se estaba resfriando.

\- No puede ser... creo que iré a la farmacia en un rato.

Aun estornudando, y descalzo, se dirigió a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua para tomar algo de té y prepararse un almuerzo rápido. Después de eso dio una rápida ducha, se cambió de ropa, tomando sus llaves y dinero para salir a comprar medicinas; mientras caminaba por la calle comenzó a sentir mucha presión en el ambiente, eso le hacía recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- Me pregunto si aquel ser, ese shinigami, estará bien – comentó para sí mismo en voz baja – puede que lo vuelva a ver… Aunque, no sé, lo mejor sería si no lo encontrará, anoche por poco muero…

Akio estaba pensando en seguir trabajando en su escrito una vez que regresase a casa con su medicina, aunque tal vez debía descansar un poco más, y no enfermarse de forma seria; pero mientras caminaba, se distraía por completo, recordando al shinigami, se le hacía completamente extraño, que después de tener su extraño sueño, hubiese conocido a alguien parecido con quien se relacionaba su escrito.

\- No puede ser casualidad, pero si es una coincidencia, es muy rara – Murmuró.

Akio camino un poco más, pero cuando encontró una farmacia y compró lo que necesitaba, decidió que era tiempo de volver a su hogar, sin embargo, mientras caminaba, pensaba en el lugar donde había sido atacado; así que, desviándose de su ruta, se encaminó hacia el parque de la zona, que no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar al lugar, le sorprendió no encontrar nada que delatara lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se preguntaba si el shinigami había tenido algo que ver con aquello; había algunas personas disfrutando de la tarde, Akio se sentía un poco agotado, así decidió descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, y mirar como estaba atardeciendo.

La brisa le distraía de sus síntomas de la gripe, pese a estar un poco mareado, luchaba por no quedar dormido; pronto comenzó a escuchar pequeñas voces, al buscar por los alrededores, se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de algunos youkais hablando entre sí. Akio se acercó a aquellos espíritus, un poco más sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

\- Ya lo vieron ¿verdad? Ese lobo no parece de confianza – Decían algunos.

\- Debe estar buscando espíritus que devorar… Como esos monstruos de la noche anterior…

Akio, se sorprendió, cuando descubrió de lo que hablaban, se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de ahí, en la parte alta de un gran árbol, estaba el capitán Komamura descansando tranquilamente. Desgraciadamente en ese momento, los youkais se dieron cuenta de que Akio los escuchaba, por lo que los yokais salieron corriendo y haciendo mucho ruido, Akio también se espantó un poco y se alejó del lugar, estaba seguro que aquel ruido que hicieron los youkais, podría despertar a Komamura.

Akio tan solo se había alejado un poco, y por curiosidad, decidió mirar hacia atrás; se dio cuenta de que Komamura miraba hacia donde él estaba, así que Akio, echó a correr hacia su casa.

\- No esperaba volver a verlo – dijo Akio para sí mismo – Pero me alegro que eso haya pasado…

… Komamura miraba como Akio se alejaba del lugar, bostezando, decidió que era mejor devolverle la venda al joven, a pesar de que quería seguir descansando, pues aún tenía algo de sueño.

El capitán Komamura, llegó rápido a la casa del joven, gracias a su shumpo; Akio aún no había llegado y Komamura decidió solo dejar la venda en la mesa de trabajo del joven, se estaba por retirar, pero en ese momento, miro los escritos del joven.

\- El lobo enamorado… – Dijo en voz baja el título.

Komamura comenzó a leer lo que narraba aquel escrito, sorprendiéndose que en esa historia apareciera un hombre lobo, y la descripción de este, era como si lo describiera a él mismo

\- Este humano, escribió todo esto, ¿después de que lo salve anoche?

Komamura estaba entretenido leyendo, que no escuchó cuando Akio había llegado a la casa, el joven se quedó quieto en la puerta de su habitación al ver a Komamura en el lugar.

\- Capitán… esto… hola…– Akio estaba sin palabras, ya que se preguntaba por qué razón el shinigami estaba en ese lugar.

Komamura dejó lo que estaba leyendo y, bastante apenado por aquella situación, se acercó al joven.

\- Perdona por entrar aquí sin tu permiso, es solo que decidí pasar a dejarte esto – Komamura le extendió la venda – Mi herida se curó bastante rápido así que pensé en devolverte la venda.

\- Oh, ya veo – Fue la respuesta de Akio al tomar la venda, _"¿Quién viene a regresar solo una venda?, el debió solo quedársela"_ pensó el joven – Por cierto, hace un momento en el parque, lamento el ruido que provoque, espero que no le haya molestado por despertarle – Añadió.

Komamura negó en señal de que no había que preocuparse por eso.

\- Descuida, solamente estaba descansando para poder estar de vigía, al menos por un tiempo aquí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento y fue algo incómodo, pues parecía que el tiempo no pasaba; entonces Akio decidió preguntar lo que fuera para romper la situación incómoda. Pero fue Komamura quien se le adelantó.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Akio, Akio Masamune… Esto… Yo… Espero que ayer no haya tenido más problemas… en su trabajo… – Akio estaba aún sorprendido y se sentía raro, y torpe, hablando con el shinigami.

\- No hubo problema alguno – Komamura comenzó a sentir curiosidad por ese joven humano – Pero la verdad me sorprende que ayer no te hayas asustado de mi o que hayas pensado que todo era un sueño.

Akio sonrió.

\- He vivido viendo cosas que los demás no ven, desde que tengo uso de memoria, lo de ayer me sorprendió, pero después de que te vi luchar y de que me salvaste, supe que no debía estar asustado de ti – Akio fue sincero.

Komamura miró sorprendido a Akio, no esperaba una respuesta así de aquel joven; se veía que no era como lo demás, por su forma de pensar, sí que podía clasificarse como un misterio, aunque, era fácil deducir que por lo que había respondido, su vida era complicada.

Antes de decir una palabra, el capitán Komamura, se sintió mareado de nuevo, por el cansancio, Akio se acercó a él preocupado.

\- Perdona, es la falta de sueño – Dijo Komamura, antes de que Akio le preguntase si se encontraba bien.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no descansa aquí?... es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte después de lo de ayer.

Komamura no pudo rechazar la insistencia de Akio a que se quedase, además de que la cama era más cómoda que dormir en las ramas de los árboles…

… Había anochecido, Komamura se despertó después de un buen y merecido descanso; al levantarse, se preguntaba si el humano estaría aun en el lugar, al salir de la habitación, lo encontró durmiendo sobre el sofá de la sala, y también se dio cuenta que había un plato tibio de estofado, en la mesa enfrente del sillón, cubierto y una nota al lado; el estofado, era para Komamura, quien lo olfateo, y se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía.

En aquel momento, Komamura se dio cuenta que para tener que comer aquel estofado tendría que usar su gigai, hacía tiempo le habían hecho uno especial para que lo usara algún día en el mundo material, si lo necesitase, pero esa sería la primera vez que lo usaría. Pero al usarlo, no se arrepintió, pues le encantó el estofado que Akio le había dejado…

… Cuando Komamura se reunió con todos los miembros de su escuadrón, aún no había pasado nada relevante, al parecer el arrancar no aparecería aquella noche, posiblemente esperaría para hacer algo.

\- Todos pueden regresar a la sociedad de almas y descansar, yo esperare por la zona – Ordenó Komamura.

Todos los shinigamis asintieron a la orden de su capitán y partieron de inmediato.

Pasaba de la medianoche y todos los habitantes de Karakura dormían, Komamura caminaba pesadamente por las calles vacías, todo era solitario, él comenzó a sentir esa soledad, el silencio.

\- La soledad ¿Siempre se ha sentido así? – Dijo en voz baja – Tousen, si siguieras vivo…

Al cerrar los ojos un momento, pasaron de nuevo imágenes de la muerte de su amigo Tousen, ese momento se repetía tan rápido, y tan lento al mismo tiempo.

Komamura se sacudió la cabeza y se sintió mareado, no pudo resistir seguir ahí y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Inconscientemente, regreso al departamento de Akio; el humano seguía durmiendo en el sofá, todo era silencioso como en las calles, pero por alguna razón ahí Komamura no sintió la soledad de antes, y se dio cuenta de esa diferencia.

Sin pensar mucho, y movido por la curiosidad, Komamura volvió a la habitación de Akio leyendo sobre su escrito del "Lobo enamorado"; en la mesa de trabajo, había un par de cuadernos, Komamura vio que lo que contenían, eran pequeños cuentos cortos que el joven había escrito, sin hacer ruido se sentó en la cama vacía y decidió leer; sabía que hacer eso no estaba bien, más con Akio presente, pero sinceramente no lo pudo evitar…

… Estaba amaneciendo y Akio se despertó, por haber dormido en muy mala pose en el sillón, su cuello le dolía bastante, la medicina le había provocado bastante sueño, por lo que no se preocupó mucho en como dormir; trató de levantarse, sin quejarse o romperse el cuello.

Aun somnoliento, entró a su habitación. En ese momento vio que Komamura estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama y con los cuadernos a un lado; Akio decidió regresar los cuadernos a su escritorio, pero cuando estuvo cerca del capitán Komamura, se percató de su aroma por primera vez, era el mismo que había percibido en la habitación antes de conocerlo.

\- ¿Sera coincidencia?

Aprovechando que Komamura estaba dormido, Akio se estiró lentamente a la cabeza del capitán, tocándole las orejas y acariciando su pelaje, era tan suave… Pero rápidamente se apartó.

\- Mejor me voy a bañar – Dijo Akio, sin comprender que le había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho.

En cuanto Akio salió de la habitación Komamura abrió los ojos y se levantó, simplemente había estado dormitando todo ese tiempo y no se sentía incómodo de que Akio le hubiese tocado, además no le iba a reclamar nada ya que él se había puesto a hurgar sin permiso.

Cuando Akio regresó a la habitación, recién salido de bañarse y con ropa limpia, vio que Komamura se estaba por marchar.

\- Espero volver a verte pronto – Dijo Akio, tímidamente – Y si necesitas donde quedarte cuando vengas de nuevo, recuerda que puedes venir aquí.

\- Muchas gracias joven humano, espero que tu estés bien y que no te pase nada malo. Tendré en cuenta tu propuesta aunque no acostumbro mucho a venir al mundo material – Komamura se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando – Aunque puede que venga de vez en cuando a ver un poco más de lo que escribes, tienes talento de escritor.

Akio se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

Komamura salió del lugar esperando volver a ver a aquel joven.

\- Puede que no sea coincidencia el que nos conociéramos – Dijo Komamura.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Lobo guardián**_

Cinco días habían pasado de vigilar el pueblo de Karakura, esperando a que el extraño arrancar apareciese; Komamura y su teniente, Iba Tetsuzaemon, cambiaban turnos de vigilancia cada día, al lado del resto de la división siete. Sin embargo, aquella tarea les estaba dejando agotados a los shinigamis, y al mismo capitán, aunque éste aparentara que estaba bien.

\- Capitán, toda esta vigilancia se está haciendo muy pesada, el arrancar no parece dar señas de aparecer pronto – decía Tetsuzaemon – ¿No será posible que alguno de los otros capitanes no pudiese apoyar en esto?

\- Posiblemente sería bueno; aunque nos han reportado que solo hollows de bajo nivel han aparecido estos últimos días. Pero es posible que con tantos reiatsus de shinigamis es posible que nuestro enemigo decida no aparecer – Komamura estaba pensativo.

Estaba atardeciendo y Tetsuzaemon se estaba por retirar con los demás shinigamis, que aquel día habían hecho guardia en Karakura; en ese momento Komamura miro a sus cansados subordinados. Por lo que tomó una decisión.

\- Mañana no es necesario que vengan, estaré yo solo para que el arrancar se atreva a aparecer – Dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso capitán? – Tetsuzaemon no parecía muy convencido de eso.

Komamura asintió firmemente.

\- Ustedes encárguense de descansar – Dijo finalmente.

Los shinigamis asintieron a las órdenes del capitán Komamura, volviendo al gotei 13.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Komamura comenzó a explorar la zona, aunque aquel día, realmente no esperaba que pasara algo relevante, estaba seguro que era probable que su enemigo, tardara en aparecer.

Mientras Komamura exploraba los alrededores de Karakura con tranquilidad, escondiendo su reiatsu, estaba anocheciendo, y poco a poco, se veía como las personas volvían a sus hogares, tras un largo día de trabajo o escuela. Komamura, al mirar a las personas, se preguntó en ese instante, como sería estar con alguien a quien querer, proteger por sobre todo lo demás, hacer feliz a ese ser especial, formar una familia propia… Pero, suspirando, aceptaba en silencio, que aquello no era posible para él, pues con tan solo recordar la apariencia que tenía, era obvio que aquella parte de la vida, nunca podría vivirla.

Pasadas unas horas, Komamura percibió el reiatsu de Akio; en un instante, Komamura llegó cerca de donde el joven trabajaba, se dio cuenta de que acababa de salir, lo vio ir acompañado de algunos compañeros y parecía que irían a algún lado, ya que Akio, no había tomado dirección camino a su casa.

Escondiendo su reiatsu, Komamura comenzó a seguirlo…

\- … Y Akio ¿Cuándo comienzas a publicar tus escritos? – Pregunto un chico un poco más alto que Akio.

\- Pues en cuanto termine de trabajar en uno nuevo que empecé, tal vez me arriesgue – Comentaba Akio.

\- Ojala pronto nos lo dejes leer, siempre que te pedimos ver algo, nunca nos dejas leer nada, a veces eres tan retraído – dijeron algunos en tono de burla.

Akio y sus amigos, caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a una tienda de autoservicio donde compraron algo para beber, afuera de la tienda comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían una vez que les llegara el pago y la bonificación del mes, ya que habían estado trabajando horas extras esos días. Mientras los demás hablaban y reían, Akio estaba mirando el cielo, y también miraba a pequeños youkais pasar en forma de pequeñas luces.

\- Akio ya despierta – sus compañeros le llamaban – De nuevo te perdiste.

\- Perdón, ya saben que tiendo a perderme – Repuso Akio riendo – ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

\- Te decíamos que ya nos vamos, ¿tú todavía te quedas un rato o también te vas?

\- Creo que caminare un poco, nos vemos después – Akio se despidió de los demás y comenzó a caminar.

\- Cuidate, disfruta mañana tu día de descanso – Se despidieron sus amigos de Akio.

Al llegar al sendero que iba por la orilla del rio, Akio se sentó ahí a meditar un rato, veía correr el agua tranquilamente y se puso a analizar lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¿En serio soy muy retraído?... Creo que lo que me asusta es que fracase como escritor o que crean que no vale lo que escribo… Aunque lo que me dijo el shinigami lobito fue sincero – Akio suspiró, y siguió contemplando el correr del agua.

Komamura miraba a Akio, había todo lo que decía el joven, a pesar de que estaba algo apartado de él..

\- ¿Shinigami lobito?… – Komamura no sabía que pensar de ese nombre que Akio acababa de ponerle.

En ese instante, Komamura vio como Akio sacaba un cuaderno, algo viejo, de la mochila que tenía, Akio empezaba a hojear el cuaderno.

Sin pensarlo más, Komamura hizo presente su reiatsu y se acercó al joven lentamente.

\- Akio, buenas noches – Saludó cortésmente hasta que estuvo a unos pasos del joven.

Akio se levantó rápidamente, al escuchar la voz de Komamura y al mirar al capitán le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Akio, sostuvo el cuaderno a su espalda.

\- Buenas noches capitán, ¿Cómo está?

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, estaba haciendo mi ronda cerca de aquí y no pude evitar sentir tu reiatsu – Mintió Komamura – pensé que de nuevo te podrías haber encontrado con algún hollow, pero parece que estas bien, eso es bueno.

Akio sacó el cuaderno, el cual sostenía fuertemente, y lo extendió hacia Komamura.

\- Esto… es un escrito que hice hace tiempo… Por lo que me dijiste la otra vez, bueno, la verdad esperaba volver a verte, y pensé que te gustaría leerlo, es que como no traigo el otro escrito… – Akio hablaba algo rápido y enredando las palabras, todo porque se ponía nervioso frente a Komamura.

Komamura tomó el cuaderno y agradeció por lo que Akio le compartía. También, animado por haber escuchado que Akio había esperado que ambos, se reencontraran.

\- Sabes, me agradas bastante Akio, no pensé que pudiese conocer a alguien como tú – Dijo Komamura lentamente – Veras, yo no estoy acostumbrado a venir mucho de la sociedad de almas a este mundo, por lo que hablar con personas que me puedan ver no es fácil, más porque mi apariencia las espanta.

Komamura se detuvo en ese momento y Akio pensó que no debía preguntar nada sobre la vida de él, aunque una nueva duda nació en su mente y no pudo evitar reprimirla.

\- Capitán ¿Qué es la sociedad de almas?... Digo, si puedo preguntar.

Hubo silencio entre los dos un momento, Komamura pensó que podía hablar sobre aquel tema, para que el joven supiera un poco de a dónde iban todos al morir.

\- Akio, antes que nada, te quiero pedir que me digas Sajin, lo de "capitán" es muy formal y solo lo usan otros shinigamis conmigo – Esperó a que el joven asintiese a eso, después prosiguió – Y bueno, sobre la sociedad de almas, es el lugar de donde vengo, se podría describir que es lo que muchas personas llaman "paraíso", ahí las almas llegan al morir, aunque a veces algunas no pueden pasar, y los shinigamis, nos encargamos de ayudarlas a cruzar; aunque también hay espiritus que abren un hueco en su alma, conocidos como hollows, en esos casos los shinigamis usamos nuestras zampakutous, para purificar a los hollows – Komamura le mostró su espada a Akio – De hecho, ir a la sociedad de almas, es como comenzar a vivir de nuevo, aunque ahí, el tiempo parece no pasar y cuando te das cuenta un año puede pasar a la velocidad de un día.

\- Entonces, ¿en ese lugar uno aún tiene que intentar sobrevivir y esforzarse?

Komamura asintió.

\- Y yo que pensaba que después de morir uno podría estar más tranquilo – Dijo Akio y suspiró tristemente.

\- Si algo vale la pena, nunca es fácil y la vida no es fácil en ninguna manera, pero eso la vuelve algo hermoso – repuso Komamura.

\- Creo que tienes, razón en eso.

Akio bostezó enérgicamente, y decidió que era momento de irse a casa a descansar; Komamura decidió acompañarlo. Mientras ambos caminaban, para Akio, aquello era una situación un poco extraña, ya que los dos iban en silencio, y cuando alguno quería sacar algún tema de conversación, simplemente emitía un sonido inentendible, se aclaraba la garganta y, de nuevo, silencio absoluto.

Mientras atravesaban por el parque, donde ambos se habían conocido; sintieron una presión en el ambiente bastante fuerte, y Komamura la reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡Akio, quiero que te alejes y te escondas! ¡Rápido!

Akio quiso preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero Komamura lo empujó hacia un montón de arbustos, al tiempo que, cerca de ahí, se abría una garganta y el arrancar se hacía presente. Komamura elevó su reiatsu, para esconder el de Akio.

\- Así que solo quedabas tú – Dijo el arrancar al ver a Komamura – Bueno, al menos ahora podre desquitarme de lo que hiciste el otro día, maldito shinigami fenómeno.

Komamura desenfundó su zampakutou, dispuesto a pelear; el arrancar se movió rápidamente y en un parpadeo, apareció a un lado de Komamura y le golpeó fuertemente, el cual lanzó a Komamura bastante lejos. El capitán Komamura, se sacudió y, usando shumpo, se puso serio para pelear, en un parpadeo, Komamura se lanzó contra el arrancar, la zampakutou de Komamura logró rozar a su enemigo. El arrancar también llevaba una espada, la cual no dudo en usar para bloquear un ataque de Komamura. Ambos contrincantes eran rápidos y fuertes, atacando y esquivando los golpes, uno del otro.

Akio miraba escondido entre los arbustos, veía que Komamura era rápido y ágil, pero la armadura que siempre llevaba el capitán en su haori de capitán, parecía estorbarle, más cuando tenía que girar para evitar un ataque por atrás; pero en ese instante vio cómo, en ciertos ataques que hacia Komamura, aparecían, partes del cuerpo de algo parecido a un samurái gigante; el arrancar debía mantener distancia.

\- No me extraña que seas un capitán shinigami, pero pareces muy lento cuando tratas de atacarme con tu shikai – comenzó a burlarse el arrancar, acariciando la hoja de su espada – Bueno, terminemos con esto. ¡Báñate en sangre, Suraisā!

El arrancar liberó una gran cantidad de reiatsu, su apariencia cambió en un instante, todo su cuerpo dio la apariencia de ser el cuerpo de un enorme puercoespín, pero las púas que salían del arrancar, eran dentadas.

Komamura mantenía la mirada seria, aunque su posición de ataque cambió, pues sabía, que la forma que había adquirido el arrancar, era demasiado peligrosa.

El arrancar encogió los brazos, y giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, varias púas, salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Komamura, detectando que Akio aún estaba en el lugar, se movió con su shumpo, evitando varias púas, y reubicándose, pudo desviar muchas más; que iban hacia donde Akio permanecía escondido.

Pero aquel movimiento, hizo que Komamura no se preparara para el siguiente ataque del arrancar; quien, girando a gran velocidad, como si fuera una pelota con púas; paso al lado de Komamura, golpeándolo y rasgándole la ropa con las púas.

Komamura retrocedió, sujetándose la herida.

El arrancar, miraba a Komamura, sonriendo, la sangre en sus púas, desapareció, pero el reiatsu del arrancar incrementó.

\- Es cierto lo que decía Kaname Tousen, sobre ti, el único capitán shinigami que no es humano; un ser muy amable aun con sus enemigos; sin un motivo real por el cual pelear o vivir– El arrancar se rio fuertemente – ¿Por qué no luchas seriamente como el día que salvaste a ese pequeño humano?... a lo mejor si lo busco y lo cazo, tu podrías pelear en serio…

Antes de que el arrancar pudiera reaccionar, un puño gigante apareció sobre él, impactándolo con una fuerza atroz contra el suelo.

Komamura miraba con odio a su enemigo; el puño gigante, desapareció, pero en la mano de Komamura, apareció una herida, sin embargo, él no le prestó atención alguna.

Akio, aun escondido, miraba con asombro a Komamura.

\- Si crees que puedes hacerme perder la paciencia con solo decir algo así, estas equivocado – Komamura estaba frente a su enemigo, el cual había quedado aturdido – Yo soy un miembro del gotei trece, y como tal nunca debo de fallar en mi deber.

Komamura levantó su zampakutou en el aire, un solo golpe y eliminaría al arrancar.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, un adjucha, con forma de escorpión, apareció tras el capitán dispuesto a atacarle con su aguijón; Komamura ya no tenía tiempo de evitar el ataque.

A pesar de que aquel ataque parecía no fallar, el aguijón del adjucha no llegó a Komamura, pues el ataque había sido desviado por Akio; el joven había visto cuando Komamura había sido emboscado y había corrido para ayudar al capitán, en el último instante Akio se había lanzado y golpeado el aguijón con su cuerpo, llevándose un corte en el hombro derecho. El arrancar, aun en el suelo, disparó un potente cero a Komamura; pero el capitán lo detuvo solo con su mano, invocando su shikai justo a tiempo, y con un solo movimiento de su espada, Komamura cortó a la mitad al arrancar, y con un segundo movimiento, eliminó al adjucha, quien ya estaba por atacar a Akio, el cual estaba en el suelo sujetándose la herida de su hombro.

\- ¡Akio!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado?! – Komamura ayudaba a Akio a levantarse – Te pedí que te alejaras.

\- Perdón Sajin, pero es que solo me moví sin pensar…

Antes de que Komamura le pudiese agradecer, Akio cayó repentinamente y su respiración comenzó a dificultarse.

\- ¡Akio! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! – Komamura sujetó a Akio.

Al ver la herida del hombro del chico, Komamura comprendió que la herida la había ocasionado el adjucha, era probable que le hubiese introducido algún veneno.

\- ¡Resiste Akio, te salvaré!

Komamura cargó a Akio, hasta que llegó a la casa del joven; ahí rápidamente lo colocó en su cama y le cubrió con las cobijas que encontró, pues la temperatura corporal de Akio había descendido bastante. Inmediatamente, comenzó un tratamiento con su kido, eso ayudo un poco, ya que al parecer detuvo un momento los efectos del veneno y normalizo la respiración de Akio, sin embargo, por más que Komamura intentara curar solo con kido, no funcionaba, tenía que pensar en algo más y rápido.

\- Podría ir por la capitana Unohana, ella es la mejor en esto, pero tardaría demasiado – Se sacudió la cabeza ante la idea y en ese momento recordó un hecho de su pasado; cuando era un pequeño "cachorro".

 ***Flash Back***

Sajin corría descalzo por entre el pasto cerca de su hogar, más bien cerca de su guarida; su padre siempre le decía que no se adentrara en las zonas espesas de la hierba, pero a él le encantaba explorar y no hacía caso alguno… Fue una tarde en la que se encontró por primera vez con un hollow, era enorme y con afiladas garras. Aquel hollow le había atacado, clavándole sus garras en el vientre; aunque las heridas no fueron profundas, le había envenenado.

\- ¡Sajin! – Su padre lo había salvado en aquella ocasión, logrando cortarle un brazo al hollow y haciendo que éste huyera – Descuida, te pondrás bien, lo prometo hijo.

Komamura apenas si podía respirar, su padre lo llevó cargando, hasta donde el gran abuelo; ahí, su padre recibió la fórmula para preparar un antídoto; recordaba la preocupación que había ocasionado.

\- Sajin, no te perderé, no igual que a tu madre – Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en Sajin para toda su vida.

Tuvo que pasar todo un día hasta que se pudo recuperar. Tiempo después, él tuvo que ser más cuidadoso en salir y también tuvo que aprender cómo preparar ese antídoto, por si algún día lo necesitaba de nuevo…

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

Eso era lo que necesitaba, debía intentarlo, tendría que preparar ese mismo antídoto que le salvo la vida a él; solo rogaba por poder encontrar cerca del pueblo todo lo que necesitaba, sin pensar en sus heridas, Sajin salió del lugar usando su shumpo lo más rápido que podía, guiado por su fino olfato, comenzó a ir de lugar en lugar por el pueblo de Karakura.

Recolectar los ingredientes del antídoto le tomo poco más de una hora; cuando regreso al hogar de Akio, el joven había empeorado de nuevo, su temperatura habían descendido aún más. No hubo tiempo que perder, Komamura entró en la cocina de Akio y tomó algo en que comenzar a mezclar todo lo que había recolectado; como necesitaba usar algo de fuego para calentar todo, tuvo que usar la estufa que usaba Akio para cocinar, lo cual le llevo algunos minutos más.

Cuando por fin el antídoto estuvo listo, lo llevó hasta Akio, Komamura se acercó al joven y cuando lo cargo, sintió que era como tocar un bloque de hielo, ya que el joven estaba prácticamente congelado; el antídoto estaba caliente, entonces eso ayudaría a que la temperatura corporal de Akio volviese a la normalidad.

\- Akio, por favor intenta tomar un poco de esto – Dijo Komamura acercando a los labios del joven el antídoto.

Akio alcanzó a abrir un poco los labios y bebió lentamente lo que Komamura le ofrecía; bebía sorbo tras sorbo y cada vez sentía un sabor muy amargo en su boca y garganta, aunque preocuparse ahora por el sabor no era importante. Akio comenzó a sentir algo de calor lentamente, sin embargo, aún estaba muy débil, solo pudo sentir fuerzas un momento para hablar.

\- Sajin, creo que eres mi ángel guardián… esta es la segunda vez que estas salvándome la vida… lobito guardián… – Akio miró la herida que Sajin aún tenía, provocada por el arrancar – Te lastimaron por mi culpa… perdona por ser una molestia para ti…

Akio no pudo seguir hablando más, se durmió profundamente, recargándose en el pecho de Komamura, pues sentía su calor. Komamura acercó su nariz a la frente de Akio para medir su temperatura, comenzaba a recuperarse, pero aún estaba bastante frio; así que lentamente, se quitó su rasgado haori de capitán, aun cargando a Akio, pues el joven no quería soltarle. Komamura se acostó en la cama y cubrió a Akio con las mantas, acercando al joven a su pecho lo más que pudo.

\- Akio, estarás bien, tu lobito guardián está aquí.

El corazón de Sajin comenzó a latir fuertemente viendo al joven dormir en su pecho, se acercó a Akio muy lentamente, se movía por instinto y le besó la frente al joven.

\- ¿Por qué me siento así?…

Komamura tuvo que seguir despierto, pues debía seguir dándole el antídoto a Akio, pero antes del amanecer, cayo rendido por el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: De visita**_

\- Capitán Sajin Komamura, su reporte parece estar completo – Yamamoto estaba escuchando lo ocurrido con el arrancar, al igual que todos los capitanes reunidos – Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle ¿Por qué tardó en regresar a la sociedad de almas una vez terminado el trabajo?

Komamura sabía que le iban a preguntar eso; ya que pasaba de medio día cuando había llegado al Gotei 13, pero antes de poder reunirse con el capitán comandante, Sajin había sido atendido en la cuarta división, pues él no se había curado sus heridas; por lo que ahora, en la reunión, tendría que decir lo que había pasado con Akio.

\- Cuando el arrancar atacó de nuevo, un joven humano, que estaba cerca de ahí, salió gravemente herido, a causa de la batalla; cuando logré acabar con mi enemigo, quise llamar a los miembros del cuarto escuadrón en el momento, pero las heridas del joven eran críticas y no podía perder tiempo, así que yo traté las heridas, aunque tardé un poco en ello – Comentó Komamura – No pude volver antes, debido a ello.

\- Y ese joven ¿Qué sabe de usted, capitán? – Yamamoto miraba seriamente a Komamura.

\- No sabe nada, no recuerda, le limpie la memoria antes de regresar a la sociedad de almas – Respondió seriamente Komamura.

\- Bien, entonces, capitán Komamura, usted puede retirarse a descansar, se ve que está agotado, ha hecho un buen trabajo… Capitana Soi Fong, capitán Mayuri; quiero que sus divisiones se encarguen del rastreo y eliminación de los Adjuchas que aún siguen sueltos – Terminó de decir Yamamoto – De hecho, quiero que se organice una expedición a Hueco mundo. No podemos permitir que haya más Aduchas o Arrancars.

Yamamoto golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su bastón al momento de levantarse. Todos los capitanes se inclinaron ante él. La reunión había terminado.

Sajin fue el primero en salir del gran salón de reuniones, sin esperar a nadie, se dirigió hacia su división. Era verdad que estaba exhausto, pero estaba una pequeña inquietud presente en él, que sabía, no le iba dejar descansar en el resto del día… Había mentido en cuanto a lo último que había mencionado en su reporte, no le había limpiado la memoria a Akio. De hecho, Sajin, no se había separado de Akio durante la noche anterior, hasta que cerca del amanecer, Sajin había caído dormido, pero lo bueno era que Akio se había recuperado casi por completo.

Cuando Sajin había despertado, Akio estaba aún débil, pero vivo, y terminaba de beber lo que había quedado de antídoto. Aquello había alegrado y aliviado, a Sajin, quien estuvo con Akio parte de la mañana para prepararle más antídoto, al menos así asegurarse de que Akio no recaería ante los efectos del veneno.

Antes de irse, Sajin le había prometido a Akio, que volvería a verle en la noche de aquel día; ahora solo debía esperar.

Cuando el capitán Komamura, estuvo solo en su oficina, en la séptima división, se puso a pensar un poco sobre lo que sentía.

\- Le mentí al capitán comandante para que no le hicieran algo a Akio… ¿Qué me pasa?… ¿Qué es esto que siento?…

Una voz en su mente le respondió: _"Sera que lo empiezas a apreciar porque no le dio miedo tu apariencia, te aceptó."_

Sajin agachó la cabeza, apoyándola entre sus manos, pensando en aquellas palabras… Ciertamente Akio se había vuelto el único humano, del mundo material, con quien hablaba y por quien sentía simpatía, aunque pensaba en si aquello podría llegar a ser algo más…

\- ¿Capitán? – La voz de Tetsuzaemon se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina.

Iba Tetsuzaemon, teniente de la séptima división, entró a la oficina de Komamura, mirando a su capitán, era obvio que Tetsuzaemon estaba algo preocupado

\- Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Por qué no se va a su casa a descansar? Se ha esforzado mucho por lo que escuché; si quiere, yo puedo encargarme de todo el trabajo hoy.

\- Gracias Tetsuzaemon, estoy bien – Sajin no podía ocultar su cansancio más tiempo – creo que tienes razón, me hace falta descansar.

Sajin se retiró de su división, todos los miembros de la división siete, lo comprendieron, e inclusive lo felicitaron por su trabajo en el mundo humano. Ya en su hogar, Sajin fue recibido por su perrito Gorou, quien saltaba muy animado, pues había extrañado a su amo.

\- Estoy en casa – Sajin cargó a Gorou sonriéndole – Espero que te hayas portado bien Gorou. Gracias por cuidar la casa.

El perrito ladró de forma animada, y moviendo la cola con entusiasmo; Sajin decidió, que aunque estaba cansado, salir a caminar con Gorou, le haría bien. En aquel momento, Gorou, comenzó a olfatear a su amo, aprovechando que Sajin lo sostenía cerca de su pecho, Gorou, metió su cabeza entre la ropa de su amo.

\- ¡Gorou! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! – Komamura apartó a Gorou.

En el momento, Sajin miró que su perrito sostenía con el hocico el cuaderno que Akio le había dado. Sajin le quitó el cuaderno a Gorou, había olvidado por completo aquel cuaderno, y le sorprendía aun traerlo.

Sajin caminaba con Gorou, en las afueras del Gotei 13, en un bosquecillo de bambús, por donde a él le encantaba andar. Ambos, Gorou y Komamura, llegaron a un pequeño claro, ahí, Komamura escogió un pequeño sitio, donde las sombras de los bambúes, con la luz del atardecer, lo hacían verse reconfortante, Gorou se acomodó al lado de su amo, una vez que éste se sentó, Komamura sacó el cuaderno de Akio y comenzó a leer.

Komamura y Gorou, habían regresado a su hogar al anochecer; Sajin, había terminado de darse una ducha y estaba cambiándose de ropa; aunque aún faltaban algunas horas para que pudiese ir a ver a Akio, como lo había prometido. Así que Sajin decidió recostarse en su cama, simplemente miraba el techo; aun sentía a Akio cerca de su pecho.

\- Gorou, me preguntó, ¿Qué harías tú en estos momentos si fueras yo?… Tengo miedo de tener a alguien importante y sentir que le pierdo de nuevo…

El perrito miró a su amo por un momento y se acurrucó en su pecho, justo cerca de su corazón y al mirar de nuevo a Komamura, sacó su lengua y agitó su colita.

\- ¿Lo intentó de nuevo entonces?

Gorou ladró suavemente como si su repuesta fuera un _"Si"_ …

… Eran las once en punto de la noche, Komamura salió de su hogar sin hacer ruido, todo estaba silencio en el Gotei, todas las callejuelas estaban vacías, pues muchos shinigamis ya estaban dormidos. Komamura, salió del gotei, adentrándose en el ryukongai y después se dirigió a una zona boscosa, lejos de la sociedad de almas; ya, a cierta distancia del Gotei, se detuvo y estuvo listo para abrir un sekaimon, una puerta al mundo material; había tenido que hacer eso, ya que conocía que ha cierta distancia de la sociedad de almas, su ida al mundo material, podía ser registrada en los aparatos que la división doce tenía.

*En el mundo material*

Komamura llegó al mundo material sin ningún contratiempo, apareció en las afueras de Karakura, pero usando el shumpo, llegó en poco tiempo al hogar de Akio. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que el joven estaba ya de pie, algo pálido, pero se veía que estaba bien.

\- Akio, he vuelto, estas mejor ¿Verdad?

Akio miró a Komamura, acercándose al shinigami, y se inclinó ante él.

\- Sajin, me alegro de verte… Gracias, en serio gracias, jamás sabré como agradecerte.

Komamura colocó su enorme mano en la coronilla del joven y después le dio ligeras palmadas, en el hombro.

\- Espero que te hayas terminado de tomar todo el antídoto que te dejé, y bueno, también te dejé algo de comida, no sé si la habrás visto – Dijo Komamura.

\- Claro que tomé el antídoto, y gracias por la comida, cocinas muy bien – Akio repuso sonriendo – Estaba preparando algo de té, ¿quieres tomar un poco?

Komamura asintió, Akio sirvió dos tazas de té, junto a algunos oniguiris que acababa de preparar. Ambos tomaban el té en silencio, aunque esta vez el ambiente no era incómodo.

\- Por cierto, Sajin, espero que no hayas tenido problemas, en el lugar de donde vienes; ya sabes, por haberte quedado a cuidarme, creo que cuando estas cerca de mí, te complico más las cosas… Perdóname por llegar a ser una carga – Dijo Akio repentinamente.

Komamura le miró en silencio. ¿Acaso Akio creía que él le había salvado solo por cumplir con su deber?

\- Akio, tú no eres una carga para mí, es más, anoche fuiste de gran ayuda para que yo pudiera ganarle a mi enemigo – Komamura se inclinó frente a Akio – Así que no pienses que eres una carga, al contrario, eres una gran ayuda. Y de hecho quiero agradecerte por dejarme convivir contigo, sé que no soy alguien normal y que tal vez sea yo quien te cause los problemas al estar aquí pero…

Antes de que Komamura terminase de hablar, sintió como Akio le hacía levantarse y después de eso, sintió el cálido abrazo del chico, sin pensarlo también le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Sajin, gracias por estar aquí – Fue lo que pudo decir Akio, abrazando a Komamura – El poder ver youkais, fantasmas y todas esas cosas, tuvo por fin algo bueno, te pude conocer.

Komamura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras de Akio.

\- Eres el primer humano del mundo material con quien hablo y me agradas bastante – dijo Komamura.

\- ¿Podemos ser amigos? – Preguntó tímidamente Akio.

\- Si, por supuesto que si – Respondió Sajin.

Los dos terminaron de beber el té y Sajin estuvo preguntando cosas sobre la vida de Akio, como acerca de algunos gustos que tenía, de donde venía y también quiso saber desde cuando le gustaba escribir. Akio respondió con sinceridad; le gustaba el campo abierto y los animales, él había venido desde Osaka, para poder trabajar como escritor, ya que esa era su pasión desde niño.

\- Creo que elegí ser escritor para sacarle provecho a todo lo que veía. Muchas veces a nadie le caía bien por lo que decía acerca de los youkais y los ayakashis, siempre, mis profesores le decían a mis padres que tenía una mente muy imaginativa pero que las cosas de las que hablaba asustaban a los demás, así que me desahogaba escribiendo – Alan miró al techo como si ahí viera imágenes de su pasado – ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti Sajin?

\- Pues yo… bueno, no sabría por dónde empezar – Sajin se puso un poco nervioso – Veras, me gustan mucho los perros, sean la raza que sean; siempre viví con los de mi clan, aunque solo éramos mi padre, el gran abuelo y yo; me gusta comer un poco de todo, excepto las zanahorias, no es alimento para mí. Hace tiempo que soy shinigami y creo que lo seguiré siendo hasta el día en que muera.

\- ¿Cuánto hace exactamente que eres shinigami? – Quiso saber Akio.

\- Cerca de cien años, la verdad, no llevo la cuenta – Repuso Sajin.

Akio se quedó sorprendido con aquella respuesta, pues no imaginaba que Komamura hubiese vivido tanto.

\- Aunque parezca que cien años es mucho, la verdad yo no he sentido ese paso del tiempo – Añadió Komamura al ver la expresión que tenía el joven – Además, como te lo dije antes, el tiempo en la sociedad de almas, pasa de manera muy diferente para los que vivimos ahí, bueno, hablo en cuanto a cómo envejecemos.

Akio descubrió que Komamura estaba ocultando muchos detalles de su pasado, pero considero que no era correcto preguntar por ello, dejaría que Komamura le hablase de ello con el tiempo.

\- Por cierto – Komamura sacó de su ropa el cuaderno que Akio le había dado – Terminé de leer tu escrito, me encantó, todo es muy bien detallado y ambientado, y además se ve que pusiste mucho sentimiento a éste escrito, y quería preguntarte ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir sobre dragones?

Komamura le dio el cuaderno a Akio.

\- Vaya Sajin, sí que te gusta leer – Akio tomó su cuaderno alegremente – lo de los dragones se me ocurrió cuando estaba tratando de dibujar uno, y al final parecía que había dibujado una serpiente deforme; pero de ahí se me vino la idea de escribir sobre dragones.

\- ¿Y esa historia ya la terminaste? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Si, aunque es el borrador lo que tengo, pero te puedo dar lo que tengo en otros cuadernos para que puedas leer la historia completa.

Ambos siguieron hablando un poco hasta pasada más de la medianoche. Sajin se tuvo que retirar, no sin antes prometerle a Akio, que lo iría a cada que tuviera días libres en la sociedad de almas.

\- Estaré esperándote Sajin – Fue lo que dijo Akio cuando se despidió.

*En la sociedad de almas*

Komamura estaba realizando su trabajo como siempre, se veía lleno de energía; en su escuadrón, todos los shinigamis se preguntaban por qué razón estaría así su capitán. Pues, pese a llevar el semblante serio de siempre, en sus ojos se le veía una felicidad que no brillaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, inclusive les había invitado a comer a los de su escuadrón, después de la hora de entrenamiento.

\- Capitán ¿está todo bien? – Tetsuzaemon iba al lado del capitán Komamura.

Ambos iban, de regreso a su división, tras entregar algunos reportes a la división uno.

\- Claro que sí, me encuentro bastante bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Tetsuzaemon?

\- No, por nada en especial, es solo que hoy se ve diferente, pero no es nada malo – Respondió rápidamente el teniente.

Komamura se quedó pensativo ante aquello, pero simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Descuida Tetsuzaemon, todo está muy bien, simplemente me siento con energías después de descansar como debía – Komamura miró el atardecer de ese día – Creo que hoy iré a las aguas termales, imaginó que me sentara bien.

Antes de que Tetsuzaemon pudiese añadir algo, Komamura se alejó rápidamente, irradiando energía.

Sajin llegó a donde estaban los baños de aguas termales, no había mucha gente ese día, pero para él, eso estaba bien, una vez que pidió un baño privado, se dirigió a los vestidores, allí se encontró con el capitán de la octava división, Kyoraku Shuinsui.

\- ¡Oh! Que sorpresa verlo por aquí, capitán Komamura – Dijo Kyoraku.

\- Capitán Kyoraku, buenas noches – Respondió Komamura.

Por lo que Komamura veía, el capitán Kyoraku también acababa de llegar al lugar; aunque le hubiera gustado, no encontrarse con nadie en esos momentos.

\- Se ve que ha descansado como se debe, después del trabajo que tuvo – comentó Kyoraku sonriente y despreocupado – Créame que un baño en aguas termales le hará sentirse muy bien. Aunque también tomar un baño acompañado de alguien debe ser mejor que venir solo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice capitán Kyoraku?

\- Porque así, las dos personas se pueden ayudar a lavar el cuerpo, y no solo eso, es más relajante y gratificante, si ambos están en la sección de baños mixtos…

Komamura miró a Kyoraku de reojo ante ese comentario y se preparó para entrar a su baño rápidamente. Se despidió de Kyoraku.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso el capitán Komamura se incomodó ante lo que dije? – Comentó Kyoraku para sí mismo – tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Sajin estaba en el pequeño estanque de aguas termales, se sentía tan bien ahí, pensaba en que debería visitar aquel lugar un poco más seguido; pero después de que acababa de escuchar el comentario del capitán Kyoraku, por un momento, se había imaginado a él mismo con Akio en aquel lugar; se había sonrojado ante esa idea y se preguntaba el por qué había pensado así.

*En el mundo material*

\- ¡Wow!... ¡Esto es de lo mejor que he leído!

\- Akio sí que tienes talento de escritor, valió la pena el que nos hayas hecho esperar.

Los compañeros de Akio leían sus escritos, los que eran cuentos cortos; Akio se había animado a mostrarlos, un par de semanas después de haberse despedido de Komamura; pues desde entonces, había pensado que sus escritos sí podrían valer algo.

\- ¿Por qué no los publicas? – Le preguntaron al joven.

\- Pues… la verdad aun no sé si deba hacerlo, puede que no valgan en sí nada – Repuso Akio, algo tímido.

Dos compañeros de Alan le dieron golpes amistosos en la coronilla.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no valen nada?!… Tienes que arriesgarte, así que publícalos, ya verás que serás un gran escritor. En especial este que habla de dragones, aunque solo trajiste esta parte… en lo personal pienso que sería el que más rápido te aceptarían.

Antes de que Akio y sus amigos, siguieran hablando, la alarma de cambios de turno en el trabajo, comenzó a emitir su sonido, indicando el final de la sesión de trabajo para los empleados de aquel turno. Akio les dejó unos pocos de sus escritos a sus amigos para que terminaran de leerlos, él saldría temprano ya que había cubierto el turno de un compañero durante la mañana.

Caminando por la calle, miraba distraídamente al cielo, aún era relativamente temprano para él, consideraba lo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Así que, mirando el dinero que traía consigo mismo, corrió hacia la estación del tren, iría a la zona urbana de Karakura, a ver las editoriales cercanas y saber si se animaría en publicar algunos de sus libros; pensaba en probar suerte con el libro de los dragones que tenía, era el más completo que había escrito y además era el que posiblemente triunfaría… Akio visito tres lugares y en los tres le dieron información necesaria acerca de cómo se le evaluarían sus escritos para saber si las editoriales los publicarían; además le sugirieron que pensase en presentar un plan de trabajo si es que seguiría escribiendo.

Al llegar a su casa, Akio se dejó caer en su cama, estaba exhausto, pero aun así, sabía que no debía dormirse, comenzaría de inmediato con su plan de trabajo para llevarlo a las editoriales; aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo haría algo así. Primero hizo cálculos de cuánto tiempo se tardaba en escribir, el tiempo para editarlo y en corregir ortografía; después trató de organizar esos tiempos con sus tiempos de trabajo en el centro comercial, pero aunque tratase de organizar algo como lo que le habían pedido, no le convencía, arrugaba las hojas y las tiraba al piso. Finalmente decidió darse un baño…

… Komamura llegó a la casa de Akio y entró por la ventana del cuarto del chico, era su día libre y había decidido visitar al joven humano; la habitación estaba vacía, pero aun así, escuchaba la voz de Akio que venía desde el baño, el joven estaba cantando; Komamura se percató de las hojas en el piso de la habitación, recogiendo un par de hojas arrugadas, miró el plan de trabajo que Akio había tratado de organizar, inclusive se percató de los folletos de información que le habían dado al humano, en las editoriales. Poco después de que Komamura había llegado, Akio salió del baño y regresó a su habitación, solo con su toalla enredada en su cintura, al ver a Sajin, se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a sonrojarse. Komamura miró a Akio e inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

\- Akio, perdón… – Komamura salió, torpemente de la habitación y dejó solo a Akio para que pudiese cambiarse.

Cuando Akio salió de la habitación ya estaba vestido más decente.

\- Sajin, hola… lamento no haber estado más presentable – dijo Akio.

\- Descuida, de hecho, creo que debí haberte hecho saber que estaba aquí.

Akio comenzó a reírse por lo que había pasado y Sajin dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, algo que no era común en él.

Ambos estuvieron hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo; Sajin le contó a Akio un poco más sobre la sociedad de almas, le explicó mucho sobre el reiatsu y además le explicó muy detalladamente lo que era ser un shinigami; Akio le escuchaba atentamente y trataba de imaginarse todo lo que Sajin describía. Después de que Sajin terminase de hablar, él escuchó atentamente sobre cosas que Akio había estado haciendo, principalmente su visita a las editoriales para poder publicar sus escritos, comentándole que había estado teniendo problemas para organizar un plan de trabajo; en ese momento, Akio le pasó a Komamura poco de lo que había estado escribiendo del "Lobo enamorado", el capitán lo leyó con gusto y estuvo dándole su crítica a Akio y así éste, se puso a hacer la edición de su escrito, y Komamura vio con gusto como era que el joven trabajaba al escribir.

\- Akio ¿tu sueñas con ser escritor? – Preguntó Komamura – ¿De forma profesional?

\- La verdad, si, es mi mayor sueño; solamente que soy un cobarde, siempre tengo miedo de dar a conocer lo que hago – añadió Akio – porque siempre me pongo a dudar de mí mismo, pues siento que realmente no vale nada de lo que escribo.

Komamura miró fijamente y de manera seria a Akio.

\- Escúchame Akio, no debes dudar de lo que deseas y sueñas; además, tener miedo no te vuelve un cobarde, créeme – Komamura tomó la pluma con la que Akio estaba escribiendo y en una hoja limpia, le dibujo una hermosa flor – Ésta es la flor de lis, en mi escuadrón es la flor que representa el valor.

Komamura le devolvió a Akio la pluma y también le dio la hoja con el dibujo. Y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

\- El ser valiente no significa no tener miedo; si no, saber qué es lo que realmente te asusta, y ser capaz de dominarlo, siendo leal a ti mismo y nunca retroceder ante tus decisiones – Añadió Komamura al final con decisión.

Los dos estuvieron hablando un poco de tiempo más; pero casi al amanecer, Sajin se tuvo que retirar, para estar en la sociedad de almas para cuando amaneciera. Aun así, Komamura le prometió a Akio que lo estaría visitando y le deseo mucha suerte al joven para que sus libros se dieran a conocer pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Confianza y una promesa**_

Akio estuvo trabajando más que nunca. Desde la última visita de Komamura, y llevando con él, el dibujo de la hermosa flor de lis; Akio se había armado de valor y había visto a un par de editoriales que le recibieron su proyecto sobre dragones, ya que era el mejor material que tenía para mostrar; además había logrado presentar su plan de trabajo, que incluía la edición de pequeños escritos que tenía, reuniéndolos para tener una compilación de ellos, y también la elaboración de su nuevo escrito "El lobo enamorado". Akio trabajaba con entusiasmo en el centro comercial, y desvelándose muchas veces, ya que siempre se dedicaba a buscar inspiración, caminando por las calles en las noches, o en zonas alejadas de Karakura buscando ayakashis y yokais; aunque a veces era muy descuidado, ya que en una ocasión, desde un pequeño puente, miraba a un par de yokais bailando sobre la superficie del agua y al querer verlos más de cerca, había resbalado y había caído; para su suerte, aquella noche, Komamura lo había ido a ver y le había sujetado antes de que cayese al agua…

… La relación de amistad entre Sajin y Akio se estaba volviendo más fuerte, los dos comenzaban a confiar, poco a poco, entre ellos; siempre se contaban como pasaban sus vidas, incluyendo las cosas más sencillas que hicieran, todo lo compartían.

Sajin siempre estaba interesado, y se mostraba curioso, por las cosas del mundo material, y que no se veían muy seguido en la sociedad de almas; por ejemplo, los teléfonos celulares, televisores, los autos, las radios y las computadoras, siempre quería saber cómo funcionaban, y Akio le explicaba todos los temas en los que Komamura tuviese dudas, con paciencia; y al mismo tiempo, Komamura le contaba todo acerca de la sociedad de almas a Akio, como era ser un shinigami, el arte de los kidos, las zampakutous, los capitanes y las divisiones que componían el Gotei 13…

… Ambos aprendían uno del otro, eso hacía que se volvieran muy unidos. Inclusive una noche, Akio había vuelto mucho más tarde del trabajo y se había puesto a cocinar una cena rápida; en aquella ocasión, Komamura había ido a visitarlo, y terminó ayudando al chico en la cocina, recomendándole que probara el uso de otro ingrediente o especia. Al final, había quedado una cena muy aperitiva para que ambos pudieran disfrutar.

\- Eres todo un maestro de la cocina Sajin – decía Akio, tras probar la cena –Definitivamente no olvidaré lo que me has sugerido hoy, gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto – Repuso Komamura mientras disfrutaba la cena.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar así? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Fue mi padre quien me enseñó, aunque después yo aprendí por mi cuenta.

Akio miraba siempre con curiosidad a Komamura, ya que conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos, él se daba cuenta que había muchos detalles de la vida del capitán que no sabía aun, como acerca de la familia de Komamura, de su infancia, en especial, de algo que Komamura parecía esconder, querer olvidar, algo que había pasado en su vida y que era algo, que le había lastimado; Akio se daba cuenta de ello, cada vez que veía a Komamura a los ojos, pero simplemente, no se atrevía a preguntar.

…

\- Akio, ¿Mañana quieres faltar a tu turno de trabajo? – El jefe del supermercado, estaba hablando con Akio.

\- Si, si no hay problema; vera, mañana me confirman en dos editoriales si mi libro será publicado o no, pero son en horarios muy diferentes – Explicaba el joven – Así que no podre quedarme a trabajar, pero prometo reponer el trabajo con el día de mi descanso.

\- Está bien, espero que te vaya bien en las editoriales – Dijo el jefe – Pero que no se te olvide venir el día de tu descanso.

Akio agradeció y salió de la oficina de su jefe, aún faltaban cuatro horas para que terminara su jornada laboral; por aquel tiempo, el mes de noviembre estaba terminando, el mes de diciembre ya se estaba acercando, el clima frio se intensificaba día a día.

Akio, quien caminaba hacia su hogar, envolviéndose con su bufanda. Pensaba en Komamura.

\- Me pregunto si él, con su pelaje, ¿Sentirá el frio de ésta época? – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sonrió ante la idea; esperaba que Sajin lo visitase pronto, había avanzado ya a la mitad de su escrito del "El lobo enamorado", y quería mostrarle lo que llevaba a Komamura, además de querer cocinarle una receta nueva. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la última visita del shinigami.

\- Espera… ¿Por qué estoy pensando mucho en Sajin? – Se detuvo pensativo.

Trató de disipar su mente y se terminó de abrochar su suéter hasta el cuello, pero aunque quisiera cambiar de pensamiento, no dejaba de tener en su memoria a Komamura, la verdad, es que quería mucho al shinigami, cuando no estaban juntos, el tiempo para Akio parecía ser el más lento del mundo.

Akio llegó a su hogar, y se dispuso concentrarse en lo que al día siguiente enfrentaría en las editoriales, deseaba con toda el alma, que aceptaran su trabajo, de compartir esa noticia con sus amigos, pero sobre todo, hablar con Sajin, pues gracias a él, Akio, había encontrado valor para avanzar por lo que soñaba…

… Al día siguiente, el sol apenas se estaba asomando, Akio se levantó bastante temprano preparándose para tomar una ducha. Akio, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, inclusive al caminar un poco; el joven estaba tratando de calmarse, aunque no paraba de mirar la hora en su teléfono celular para saber cuánto era lo que faltaba, para poder salir de su hogar e ir a las editoriales… Akio había terminado de bañarse, y portaba su mejor ropa; de su desayuno, apenas si podía pasar los pocos bocados que probaba.

\- Ojala Sajin hubiera venido anoche, al menos verlo y hablar con él, me habría ayudado a calmar mis nervios – Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

En ese momento, Akio comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Pero que me pasa?… ¿Qué tontería estoy diciendo? – Akio dejó de reírse – Aunque ya tiene algunas semanas que no lo veo; espero que este bien.

Mientras Akio caminaba por las calles, en dirección a la estación del tren; miraba el dibujo de la flor de lis, guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pensaba que no importaba, si las editoriales le rechazaban; estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todas las veces que fuera necesario.

…

Cuando llegó a casa en la noche, Akio estaba más que feliz, en una de las editoriales, le habían dado un visto bueno a su trabajo como escritor, y, a pesar de haber pasado todo el día fuera de casa, por fin había firmado un contrato con la editorial y se pondría a trabajar aún más para que, dentro de lo que quedaba de las próximas semanas, su libro fuera publicado.

Akio se quitó la ropa de invierno que llevaba y fue a un pequeño mueble que había en una esquina de la sala, un pequeño altar. Allí, había una foto de la madre de Akio, no era una foto completa, estaba rota y algo desgastada.

\- Por fin mamá, por fin di el paso para ser escritor… el sueño que tenía se vuelve más real… Todo gracias a alguien muy especial que conocí, es un shinigami, pero es mi amigo, y a pesar de que su forma de ser es muy seria, es muy agradable y sincero… Ya me ha salvado la vida dos veces; la verdad, su apariencia no es normal, tiene la apariencia de un lobo, pero eso lo hace muy lindo y yo le llamo en secreto shinigami lobito… – Akio comenzó a reír y su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente; la imagen de Komamura se hizo presente en su mente – ¿Por qué me siento así?... Parece que se me sale el corazón y luego está éste calor que me inunda…

Akio se levantó, miró la sala, dándose cuenta que la tenía en un completo desastre, decidió limpiar el lugar y así distraerse, además de que debía apresurarse a lavar la ropa sucia y así no dejar que se le acumulase…

*En la sociedad de almas*

Komamura estaba frente a la tumba de Tousen, miraba la sociedad de almas desde aquel lugar; Komamura había salido a caminar con Gorou aquel día, su perrito dormía apaciblemente cerca del lugar, a la sombra de un árbol. Komamura había estado fuera de la sociedad de almas con miembros de su división, debido a avistamientos de Menos grandes, algunos que habían escapado a la purga realizada en Hueco mundo seguramente. Debido a eso, Komamura ya tenía varias semanas sin poder ver a Akio, ya le extrañaba, y deseaba visitarlo cuanto antes; además de que tenía que regresarle un par de cuadernos que Akio le había prestado la última vez. Durante la misión, Komamura se había desvelado leyendo, y más de una vez, sus shinigamis lo habían visto leer, interesados en saber por qué su capitán leía las anotaciones de un cuaderno viejo; cuando le habían preguntado qué era lo que leía tan ansiosamente, Komamura había guardado el cuaderno diciendo que solo era algo que alguien le había prestado, sin decir más.

En ese momento, escuchó pasos y vio a Yamamoto caminar hacia él.

\- Capitán Komamura, de nuevo está aquí – Yamamoto se detuvo frente a él – ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que ha venido a éste lugar?

El capitán Komamura saludó con una inclinación, siempre tan formal.

\- Capitán comandante; sé que Tousen traicionó a la sociedad de almas, pero fue un amigo en el tiempo que estuvo aquí – Komamura cerró los ojos – No he podido dejar de venir aquí desde que murió.

Yamamoto se colocó frente a la tumba, sabía lo que Tousen había significado para Komamura.

\- Sabes que Tousen ahora es parte de lo que conocemos como mundo, él no te abandonara mientras no lo olvides; como shinigami deberías saberlo – Yamamoto miró de reojo a Komamura.

El capitán lobo solo pudo dejar caer las orejas como muestra de tristeza, sabía que Yamamoto le decía aquello para que buscara como avanzar; Komamura sabía que estaba estancado en el mismo conflicto sentimental día a día; pero tan necio era que no dejaba el pasado atrás. No encontraba la manera de como dejar ese pasado.

\- Komamura, espero que no tardes en encontrar aquello que te ayude a avanzar – Yamamoto comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Komamura miró al capitán comandante alejarse con paso lento; Yamamoto había sido un segundo padre para él, sabía que seguiría atrapado en la oscuridad y la vergüenza que había sentido por ser quien era, si el capitán comandante no le hubiese rescatado; y ahora Komamura pensaba… _"¿Dar mi vida a solo ser shinigami era suficiente para compensar aquello?"_ … Estuvo frente a la tumba meditando por un tiempo más.

Pensó en ir a ver a Akio, quería hablar con el joven.

\- Pero no puedo ir en éste estado, él no tiene por qué verme así – Se dijo al final.

Caminaba y meditaba sobre su relación amistosa con Akio, era verdad que entre los dos había confianza, pero Sajin, aun no podía hablar de su pasado tan abiertamente como Akio lo hacía; es más, Komamura envidiaba un poco la forma de ser de Akio, siempre parecía que todos sus problemas no lo detenían, de alguna u otra forma, sonreía para los demás; aunque también era algo retraído a veces o muy inseguro de sí mismo.

\- Ojala pudiese sonreír tanto como él lo hace; siempre se ve lindo así... – Se detuvo ante lo que había dicho – ¿El me parece lindo?... bueno, pero es lindo como amigo…

Komamura simplemente dejó de hablar y se dirigió a su hogar, tendría que ver a Akio luego, debería tratar de ser un poco más sincero cuando lo volviese a ver.

*En el mundo material*

Komamura llegó a la casa de Akio en la noche, sabía que era el día libre del chico, pero le sorprendió no encontrarlo. Miró bien por el lugar y encontró una nota en la mesa de trabajo de Akio; aquella nota, era para él.

 ** _"_ _Sajin, lamento no estar en casa, tengo que trabajar hoy, pero te dejo algo de lo que llevo escrito. Akio"_**

Se veía que Akio había previsto aquella nota por sí Sajin iba a verlo esa noche, releyó la nota y Komamura se sintió un poco desanimado por no encontrarse con Akio. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de regresar a la sociedad de almas de inmediato; tomó los escritos más recientes que Akio había dejado y se sentó en la cama para leerlos.

… Pasaba de la medianoche, Komamura estaba profundamente dormido, tenía a un lado suyo los escritos de Akio; el capitán estaba tan dormido que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Akio entró a su departamento y lanzó su mochila al sofá de la sala, caminaba a paso desanimado, el trabajo en el centro comercial había sido demasiado aquella noche; Akio se dirigió directamente al baño y tomó una rápida ducha; fue hasta que entró a su habitación, que vio a Komamura profundamente dormido en la cama, se veía tan tranquilo y tan lindo; Akio se acercó al capitán procurando no hacer ruido, tomó las cobijas que pudo y le cubrió. Aprovechando para acariciar el pelaje del shinigami también.

\- No pensé que realmente fuera a venir hoy – Dijo Akio en su cocina, preparando una rápida cena – se ve que vino aun cuando estaba cansado, seguro tuvo mucho trabajo.

Akio terminó de cenar rápido y preparó el sofá para dormir en él, acomodando una manta gruesa y un almohadón; no iba a despertar a Komamura, se sentía feliz de haberle visto, aunque fuera dormido, su corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. Akio se sentó en el sofá y se tocó el pecho.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?... Esta sensación cálida… De nuevo…

El joven se levantó y abrió el pequeño altar que tenía, tomó la foto de su madre, la contemplo por largo tiempo y pensando en silencio.

– Mamá, ¿Qué es lo tengo?… Aprecio mucho a Sajin, pero si me estoy enamorando de él… Eso no es posible, yo soy solo un humano… y él…

Komamura se despertó repentinamente, había escuchados ruidos leves de la sala y se sorprendió cuando violas mantas que tenía, cobijándolo. Komamura de inmediato reconoció la voz de Akio, y se levantó, acercándose muy despacio a la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba que el joven hablaba con alguien. Abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación y se quedó mirando cómo el joven hablaba con una fotografía, se dio cuenta de que Akio había estado llorando.

\- Akio… – Sajin le habló tranquilamente a su joven amigo – ¿Estas bien?

\- Sajin, te he despertado – Dijo Akio rápidamente mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara y dejaba la foto en su lugar – estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

Sajin se acercó a Akio.

\- He estado bien – Komamura se sentó al lado del joven, mirando el altar – ¿ella es tu madre? – Sajin contempló con cuidado la fotografía – Te pareces mucho a ella.

\- Eso me lo decían mucho antes… Algunos tíos y mis abuelos – Respondió Akio – ésta foto es la única que tengo de ella.

\- ¿Por qué la única?… Es verdad, nunca te lo había preguntado, pero, ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?

Akio miró a Komamura, había esperado que nunca le preguntase eso, pero lo había hecho; Akio cerró el pequeño altar y se levantó para después sentarse en el sillón, era la primera vez que Sajin veía tan serio a Akio. El capitán estuvo a punto de disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero no pudo.

\- Antes de venir aquí, a Karakura; vivía en Kinugawakoen, al norte de aquí, con mi padre, dos hermanas mayores y mi madre; por ser el único varón en la familia querían dejarme a cargo del puesto de contador de mi padre – Akio suspiró tristemente – Pero a mí no me gusta nada relacionado con vivir en una oficina y viendo números el resto de mi vida, así que me negué y dije que quería ser escritor; una noche, mientras escribía, mi padre y yo tuvimos una acalorada discusión, nos dijimos de todo en ese momento; pero al final, lo único en que todo terminó, fue conmigo tomando mis cosas y saliendo de mi casa, negando que tenía familia, tomé el dinero que tenía de trabajos anteriores, de medio tiempo y que había podido ahorrar; me alejé lo más que pude de todos… No tuve noticias de nadie, hasta hace un año y medio, una de mis hermanas me llamó y me dijo que nuestra madre había estado muy enferma, quise ir a verla pero nunca tuve el valor y pensaba que tendría tiempo después, que ella se recuperaría; pero al final ella falleció – Akio guardo silencio y agachó la mirada – Nunca pude ir al funeral, solo visité la tumba una vez y tomé la foto de su tumba.

Akio se detuvo y el silencio decía que no diría más. Komamura lo miraba, se preguntaba cómo era que Akio había logrado sobrellevar esa carga él solo.

\- Perdóname Sajin, ya puse el ambiente muy triste – Dijo Akio, levantando la vista y sonriendo un poco.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, yo fui quien pregunto algo que seguro no querías recordar, perdóname a mí.

\- Tranquilo, está bien, si no hablase de esto, creo que no podría soportarlo, es algo que tengo que dejar ir lentamente.

Komamura se acercó a Akio y le agitó el cabello juguetonamente a Akio. El corazón de Akio comenzó a latirle aceleradamente, sentir esa mano tan grande y cálida, cuando dirigió su mirada a Sajin, vio que le sonreía, pero los ojos de Sajin estaban llenos de nostalgia y dolor, veía un sentimiento que quería salir pero no podía.

\- ¿Que te sucede Sajin? ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa mirada?

Sajin cerró los ojos y dejo su mano apoyada en Akio, supo que era momento de tener confianza con él; además, el chico le había dicho algo que él no había querido ver, debía dejar salir poco a poco todo lo que cargaba en su corazón.

\- Akio… Yo no siempre eh sido un shinigami; mucho antes de eso, yo era repudiado por mi aspecto en la sociedad de almas. Siempre estuve avergonzado de lo que era, hui de mi clan y vagué solo mucho tiempo; hasta que conocí a Kaname Tousen, un humano que estaba ciego, pero que al conocerlo, él se convirtió en mi mejor y único amigo en aquel entonces, pues ambos entendíamos que era ser despreciados por ser diferentes – A Komamura le temblaba la voz al hablar, pero quería proseguir – Pese a ser su amigo, hubo algunas cosas que no supe ver, que no supe comprender a tiempo, hasta que fue tarde…Cuando ambos llegamos al cargo de capitanes; Tousen se volvió un enemigo de la sociedad de almas y tuve que pelear contra él, pensé que podía salvarlo y al final lo perdí; nunca dejó de pensar en él, en que por mi culpa tuvo ese destino... Sé que podía haber hecho algo…

Komamura guardó silencio de repente, las imágenes de lo que hablaba estaban pasando frente a él rápidamente; se sentía mareado, pero al sentir las manos de Akio, apoyadas en él, Komamura sintió algo de alivio; por instinto, abrazó a Akio, una lagrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos.

\- Perdóname por llorar – Dijo Komamura en voz baja.

\- Descuida, si te duele grita, si sufres llora… no hay nada de malo en eso, eres alguien que aún está vivo – Respondió Akio – Lamento mucho tu perdida Sajin…

Akio no supo que decir en aquellos momentos; por fin, una parte de él se sentía aliviado por conocer esa parte del pasado de Komamura, aunque no sabía que decirle a Komamura para ayudarle con ese dolor, solamente, Akio abrazó al shinigami… Komamura, al sentir el abrazo de Akio, le miró tiernamente, aquel abrazo que le daba el joven, significó mucho para él; Komamura, simplemente cerró los ojos, y comenzó a quedarse dormido, aun abrazando a Akio, el cual, decidió no molestar al capitán y dejar que descansase. Akio tardó bastante en dormir, pero en brazos de Komamura no sentía ni el frio, ni el tiempo pasar, sin embargo, escuchaba como Sajin repetía en sueños el mismo nombre

\- …Tousen…Tousen…

*En la sociedad de almas*

Komamura llegaba a su hogar pasadas unas horas del amanecer, estaba agitado ya que había tenido que usar shumpo todo el camino para regresar, pero también se sentía muy aliviado. Haber contado parte de su pasado, e inclusive, haber dormido junto a Akio, sí que le había ayudado; Sajin cerraba los ojos y sentía al joven en su pecho, su corazón le latía con fuerza y una nueva emoción despertaba en su ser. Por un momento se imaginó a Akio y él, juntos, de la mano…

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – Komamura abrió los ojos rápidamente – ¿Porque me imaginé eso?... ¿será que me estoy enamorando?... No, eso no es posible para mí.

Komamura decidió darse un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropa, pero eso no le ayudó para sacarse a Akio de la cabeza, más aun, que tenía el aroma humano del chico presente, su sonrisa, su voz.

\- Akio… Desde que te conocí todo está cambiando, ¿Me podría enamorar de ti? – Meditaba en el baño.

Al salir camino a su división, iba completamente distraído, los shinigamis lo saludaban y él tardaba bastante en responder, hasta que le hablaban una segunda vez; chocaba constantemente con algunas cosas, como si hubiese olvidado que estaban ahí.

\- El capitán parece enamorado…

Comenzaban a correr los rumores en la división, todos se preguntaban por los cambios emocionales que notaban del capitán Komamura.

\- Pero ¿De quién está enamorado? – Murmuraban los shinigamis en la séptima división – Nunca lo hemos visto con alguien del Gotei.

\- ¿Y si no es alguien del Gotei 13?… ¿Será alguien del Rukongai?

\- Pero ¿Quién podría ser?

\- Yo me enteré de parte de la división doce, que saben que el capitán Komamura ha ido muy seguido al mundo material, pero se desconoce el motivo…

\- Entonces, ¿Estará enamorado de un simple humano?...

\- Podría ser…

El teniente Tetsuzaemon tenía que estar regañando a todos los miembros de la división para que dejasen los rumores y volviesen al trabajo; aunque él mismo, también estaba interesado en saber más. Debido al rumor delos shinigamis de en la división, para el atardecer, todos se habían enterado que el capitán Komamura salía en las noches e iba al mundo humano; nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pues cada vez que volvía, se le veía sonreír y ser más enérgico que de costumbre; al final, todos deducían que estaba enamorado.

\- No estaría mal que el capitán esté enamorado, pero si se enamoró de alguien del mundo humano ¿Será aceptado? – Comentaba Tetsuzaemon en silencio – Pero, ¿De quién? … ¿Acaso será del chico al que salvó? – Comentó Tetsuzaemon burlonamente, pero inmediatamente, se puso serio ante la idea – el capitán dijo que le había limpiado la memoria, él no tendría por qué ir a ver a ese chico, al menos que haya mentido.

Antes de que Tetsuzaemon quisiera seguir con su pensamiento, un miembro de la primera división llegó con un mensaje, requerían que el teniente Tetsuzaemon se presentase ante el capitán comandante lo antes posible. En el cuartel de la división uno, Tetsuzaemon se sentía algo nervioso, nunca antes lo habían citado a él, y solo.

Al entrar a la oficina del capitán Yamamoto, Tetsuzaemon, saludó con una inclinación y esperó a saber el motivo de por qué estaba allí.

\- Teniente Iba Tetsuzaemon, gracias por venir – Yamamoto hablaba calmadamente, como siempre – La razón por la que está aquí es porque necesito que vigile de cerca al capitán Sajin Komamura.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?… Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero el capitán Komamura no ha hecho nada malo y nunca lo haría…

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, pidiendo silencio.

\- Recientemente, el capitán Mayuri decidió registrar una zona alejada del Rukongai, en donde el capitán Komamura ha estado abriendo puertas, para ir al mundo humano, ésta situación no es muy frecuente, pero se repite cada dos o tres semanas; también, se dio el reporte de que ha estado en una zona particular del pueblo de Karakura; ahora, lo necesitamos a usted, teniente Tetsuzaemon, para que siga al capitán Komamura cada vez que vaya al mundo humano y que nos reporte todo lo que suceda.

Tetsuzaemon tuvo que acatar la orden del capitán comandante, pero se sentía mal consigo mismo y más aun con aquel encargo; aunque le preocupaba lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¿Por qué el capitán Komamura tiene que ir al mundo humano?, ¿Acaso será cierto que se ha enamorado de alguien en el mundo material?

En la división no dijo a nadie de la reunión que tuvo con el capitán Yamamoto; estuvo practicando las técnicas de lucha con varios miembros de la división, después, se dedicó a resolver el papeleo de los reportes de la división, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que tendría que hacer. Tetsuzaemon pasaba cerca de la oficina del capitán Komamura, y escuchó claramente, como el capitán hablaba para sí mismo.

\- … Bien, lo llevaré a ese lugar la próxima vez que lo vea; seguro que eso le hará feliz… La verdad, sí que quiero verle sonreír mucho, es lindo cuando sonríe – Komamura suspiraba – Y todo lo que escribe, siempre permite que yo sea el primero en leer, además de que me encanta cuando cocina…

Tetsuzaemon se apartó del lugar, sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar; ahora podía ver que los rumores sobre el capitán Komamura enamorado, eran ciertos. Una parte de él se alegraba por su capitán, pero otra se preocupaba por lo que fueran a decir los demás shinigamis.

\- Tendré que seguirlo, no tengo otra opción.

*En el mundo material*

\- Hola Akio – Komamura estaba llegando a la casa de Akio – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sajin, que bueno verte, estoy bien ¿Y tú?

Akio y Komamura, estaban hablando y cenando alegremente entre los dos; Tetsuzaemon había seguido a su capitán, y había alcanzado a ver un poco al joven humano, escondiendo su reiatsu; tras ver un poco al joven humano; se preguntaba como el capitán Komamura se había enamorado de alguien así. Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, tenía que seguir observando.

\- Por cierto Akio – Komamura comenzó a hablar, una vez terminada su cena – ¿Hoy no te gustaría salir?

\- ¿Eh?... Pues, no estaría mal, pero ¿A dónde iríamos? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Es una sorpresa – Dijo Komamura sonriéndole.

Akio miraba a Komamura mucho más alegre y desenvuelto después de su última visita; ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que Komamura planeaba para salir aquella noche, pues hasta aquel momento, todos sus encuentros siempre habían sido en aquel departamento.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, llevando un par de mantas para el frio, Komamura cargó al joven en su espalda, ya que usaría su shumpo. Akio se sentía extraño que lo cargaran así, pero no le incomodaba.

Komamura salió rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación de Akio, el joven no pudo contener su asombro, al ver y sentir la velocidad con que Komamura llegaba de un lugar a otro abarcando grandes distancias en poco tiempo. El paisaje nocturno que recorrían era tranquilo y silencioso, en el cielo, se veían un gran conjunto de nubes, posiblemente aquella noche llovería, y pese a ser ya casi invierno, Akio no sentía frio alguno; ambos lo disfrutaban en silencio, aunque el misterio de a dónde iban, para el humano, aún seguía presente en todo momento. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar que Akio reconoció inmediatamente; ambos habían llegado al panteón del pueblo de Kinugawakoen.

Akio descendió de la espalda de Komamura y miró hacia lo que se alcanzaba a ver del pueblo; se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada por aquel lugar.

\- Sajin, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Después de que me dijiste que habías podido venir solo una vez aquí, pensé que extrañarías poder visitar la tumba de tu madre – Comenzó a decir Komamura.

\- Gracias Sajin – Akio sonrió de la manera más sincera a Komamura – En serio, te lo agradezco, es como si me leyeras la mente – Akio se abrazó a Sajin.

Ambos caminaron entre las tumbas, Sajin llevaba de la mano a Akio para guiarlo y que no fuera a caer, pues él veía mejor en aquel lugar oscuro y apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, intentando colarse a través de las nubes, que se agrupaban en el cielo. Ambos iban a paso, un poco lento, pues Akio trataba de recordar en que parte estaba la tumba; tras unas horas, lograron dar con la que buscaban.

Akio miró la tumba llena de hojas, se veía que no la habían limpiado como se debía, además de que ya comenzaba a cuartearse de en algunas partes; Akio se inclinó en señal de respeto y se arrodilló juntando las manos para rezar, Komamura hizo lo mismo en señal de respeto; al terminar los dos, comenzaron a quitar las hojas secas que habían caído en aquel otoño; Sajin le ayudó y entonces, de su ropa, sacó una hoja y un lápiz, comenzando a dibujar un hermoso gorrión en su nido con tres polluelos, al terminar, dejó el dibujo en la tumba.

\- Creo que unas flores quedarían mejor, pero no eh podido traerlas – Comentó Komamura.

\- Creo que el dibujo queda mejor; porque si hubieses llegado hoy con flores, hubiera sido un poco raro – Akio se rio por lo bajo; _"Aunque hubiese sido lindo"_ pensó – Bueno, como no sabía que vendríamos aquí.

Antes de que los dos pudiesen seguir hablando, o estar más tiempo, limpiando la tumba; se escuchó un fuerte trueno y comenzaron a caer grandes gotas de lluvia, Sajin tomó a Akio con un brazo y uso su shumpo para llegar al templo que debía haber en el lugar, todos los cementerios en Japón tenían uno al menos. Cuando lograron encontrarlo, y entrar en él; tanto Sajin como Akio, estaban algo empapados, principalmente sus ropas, pero por suerte las mantas que había cargado Komamura, solo estaban un poco húmedas, Sajin las sacudió al instante; la tormenta era intensa y el frio comenzó a hacerse presente.

\- Será mejor que nos quitemos la ropa o terminaremos cogiendo una pulmonía – Comentó Akio mientras se quitaba su ropa mojada.

Sajin tomó las mantas y cubrió a Akio con ellas.

\- Tú las necesitas más – Komamura comenzó a estornudar por la ropa mojada que llevaba, aparte de que su pelaje estaba empapado.

\- Sajin, deberías quitarte la ropa, no quiero que te enfermes.

\- No, estaré bien – Komamura volvió a estornudar.

Akio se mostró firme en que Komamura debía quitarse la ropa mojada.

\- Mira, sé que será raro que ambos estemos así – Comenzó a decir Akio – Pero si te parece, cerraré mis ojos y no los abriré para nada.

Sajin miró como Akio, se quitaba una manta y se la daba; después de que Komamura tomara la manta; Akio cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, para darle a Sajin privacidad. Finalmente, al ver eso, Komamura, accedió a quitarse su ropa de shinigami. Tomando la manta, se la pasó sobre los hombros, para cubrirse con ella.

Sajin se sentó cerca de la puerta, y Akio, había decidido por acomodarse en el extremo del recinto, junto a una ventana, pero dándole la espalda al shinigami, cumpliendo su promesa de no mirar a Komamura sin su ropa. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, debido a que el templo estaba abandonado, en las paredes había huecos por los cuales se filtraba el aire frio de la noche. Komamura esperaba que la tormenta terminase pronto, impulsivamente miró hacia donde estaba Akio, y lo vio temblar, aun con la manta puesta; algo dentro de Komamura le decía que aquella situación, tal y como estaba, no era correcta, que el joven humano, no debía quedarse solo con los ojos cerrados, apartado como estaba.

Akio miraba la lluvia caer; pese a estar cansado, no podía dormir, pues muchos pensamientos divagaban en su mente, y además de que la manta que tenía, no ayudaba a eliminar todo el frío de la noche; sin embargo, algo que le preocupaba en esos momentos, era que sus acciones, de hacía un momento, insistiendo a que el shinigami se quitase la ropa, hubiesen molestado muchísimo a Komamura, más aun pensando las molestias que se había tomado, para llevarlo a aquel lugar; por eso, en lo que iba de la noche, no se había atrevido a dirigir su mirada de nuevo, a donde su amigo estaba, y por eso también, había decidido sentarse lejos de Sajin. Akio estaba pensando que cuando la tormenta se detuviese, le pediría disculpas a Sajin y le compensaría después. Sin embargo, Akio dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, en cuanto se dio cuenta, que Komamura se había acercado a él, y en ese momento, se sentaba a su lado. Inmediatamente Akio cerró sus ojos.

\- Hace más frío del que imaginábamos. ¿No es verdad?

\- Puede que un poco – Repuso Akio.

En ese momento Akio sintió, como era cargado y abrazado por Komamura; y ya que su pelaje del shinigami se había secado, ambos comenzarían a sentir más calor.

\- Si quieres – Comenzó a decir Komamura, mirando a Akio – puedes abrir los ojos… No me incomodaría.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Akio preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- Claro que sí.

Akio abrió los ojos, su mirada se encontró con la de Sajin, en eso, Akio se percató de que la manta que Komamura tenía, apenas le cubría. Así que, Akio se quitó su propia manta y se la paso a Komamura por los hombros.

\- Ya está – Dijo Akio sonriendo.

Komamura, abrazó a Akio, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Ambos, semidesnudos, solo con su ropa interior, Akio usando unos bóxer azules, y Sajin, un fundoshi blanco. El calor que sintieron al estar así, era intenso e incrementaba momento a momento; pero el sonido de la lluvia los distraía de pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, aquella noche la lluvia no parecía detenerse, los dos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos. Akio se acurrucó en el pecho de Sajin, mirando cómo era el cuerpo de Komamura, el tono claro de su pecho, y el resto del pelaje de un tono café cobre. Akio quería acariciar el pelaje de Komamura, pero no se atrevía.

\- Sajin … veras, en navidad, me gustaría que nos viéramos y bueno, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, quiero regalarte algo… no sé, si podríamos vernos ese día – Dijo Akio en voz baja y muy apenado.

\- En navidad – Komamura se quedó pensativo, faltaban pocas semanas – Claro que sí, nos veremos ese día, es una promesa.

Akio se recargó en el pecho de Komamura y comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero muy feliz.

\- Gracias… te quiero Sajin.

\- Gracias a ti Akio, también te quiero – Y por instinto, Komamura le dio un beso en la frente al joven…

Los dos se abrazaron aún más, como si en silencio se confesaran los fuertes sentimientos del corazón. Lo que no sabían, era que el teniente Tetsuzaemon, empapado en la lluvia, había escuchado lo necesario, para sacar una conclusión de la situación y reportar todo lo necesario al comandante Genryuurasai Yamamoto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Regalo**_

Iba Tetsuzaemon estaba terminando de dar el reporte de lo que había visto y escuchado; entre lo que había pasado con el capitán Komamura, y el humano llamado Akio. El capitán comandante, Yamamoto, escuchaba las palabras del teniente Tetsuzaemon en silencio.

\- Gracias por el reporte teniente Tetsuzaemon, puede retirarse – Comentó el capitán Yamamoto; una vez que el teniente, hubiera salido del recinto, Yamamoto suspiró, deduciendo la situación de Komamura – Así que el capitán Komamura está enamorado, pero… es de un humano… Me preguntó ¿Qué hará después?...

… Komamura había tardado en volver a la sociedad de almas aquel día.

Komamura y Akio, habían despertado poco antes del amanecer; ambos se habían apresurado en vestirse de nuevo. Akio había ido en la espalda de Komamura, en el camino de regreso a Karakura, éste le había abrazado fuertemente, y eso le había gustado mucho a Komamura. Cuando ambos llegaron al departamento de Akio, el joven, le ofreció a Sajin que desayunaran juntos, así Komamura no se iría con el estómago vacío.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando el capitán, se presentó en su división. Estaba de muy buen humor, pese a la gran cantidad de trabajo que había por realizar; todos en la división lo veían y comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos, sobre qué era lo que habría estado haciendo con su pareja, pues prácticamente todos estaban seguros, de que su capitán, estaba enamorado. Aparte que su retraso de aquel día, le delataba que había estado en el mundo humano.

Cuando, por fin, Komamura estuvo solo en su oficina, se dedicó a pensar en que podría regalarle a Akio para navidad, tenía la mirada perdida y sonreía sin razón aparente, pero esperaba con ansias pasar la nochebuena con su joven humano, y también todo el día de navidad. En aquel instante, Tetsuzaemon llamó a la puerta de la oficina del capitán Komamura; entró una vez que le dieron permiso.

\- Tetsuzaemon, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Capitán, quería preguntarle algo – Tetsuzaemon estaba nervioso y le costaba hablar – ¿Es cierto que usted está enamorado?

Komamura miró a su teniente por un instante, la sonrisa que había tenido, se desvaneció, no sabía si responder con la verdad.

\- Dime, Tetsuzaemon… ¿Sería tan malo si yo me enamorara de alguien? – Komamura se levantó de su escritorio y miró por la ventana que había en su oficina – Sé que por mi apariencia, muchos piensan que enamorarme es algo que no me sucederá o que no me atrevería a sentir, de hecho, debo admitir que yo mismo eh pensado de esa manera en más de una ocasión… y tal vez tengan razón; pero, hay algo que no puedo negar y es que tengo un corazón, que estoy vivo…

Tetsuzaemon se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su capitán comenzaba a cambiar, se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberle seguido y por lo que acababa de preguntar.

Komamura, siguió hablando.

\- Puede que si esté enamorado; me enamoré de alguien que me hizo ver que tenía un corazón y que me ayudó a dejar salir la carga que cargaba conmigo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo – Komamura volvió a sonreír – Si quieres, puedes decírselos a los de la división, por lo que he visto y escuchado, todos ya se dieron cuenta de lo que me pasa.

Antes de que ambos pudieran seguir hablando, una mariposa negra llegó al lugar, era de la división uno, solo llegaban esas mariposas cuando el capitán comandante convocaba a reunión. Komamura tuvo que salir de inmediato a la primera división.

Cuando llegó ahí, se percató de que era el único capitán en el lugar, comenzó a preocuparse un poco, al entrar en la sala de reuniones, estaba vacío y solo se encontraba Yamamoto esperándolo.

\- Capitán Komamura, gracias por venir tan rápido, entre y cierre la puerta – Yamamoto hablaba seriamente.

Komamura obedeció al instante, el ambiente era demasiado estresante; el capitán Komamura sospechaba que el capitán comandante debía haberse enterado de las visitas al mundo humano, que realizaba.

\- Capitán del séptimo escuadrón, Sajin Komamura; sabes por qué motivo te solicite que vinieras ¿Verdad?

\- No lo sé – Dijo Komamura tranquilamente.

Yamamoto miró seriamente a Komamura, y golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su bastón al momento de levantarse.

\- Sajin, no mientas por favor, eso es algo que no te va bien; sabes que estas aquí porque has estado visitando el mundo material constantemente, has estado en contacto con un joven humano, o bueno, eso es de lo que me he enterado… Dime, ese humano ¿Es el mismo al que dijiste que ayudaste?

\- Si, mentí cuando dije que le había limpiado la memoria – Komamura temblaba por decir la verdad – Se llama Akio, es escritor, le salve la vida dos veces, quise limpiarle la memoria pero comencé a llevarme bien con él…

\- Estás enamorado de él ¿Verdad? – Yamamoto le miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

Komamura solamente asintió, ya no iba negar lo que sentía. Yamamoto siguió preguntándole todo lo que se podía sobre Akio, quería conocer más del chico y saber si era digno de confianza o no; pidiéndole a Komamura que no ocultase nada.

Cuando Komamura terminó de hablar, Yamamoto guardo un largo silencio.

\- Dime Sajin, ¿Volverás a verlo?

\- Si, le prometí volver a verlo en navidad – Contestó Komamura.

\- Entiendo – Yamamoto suspiró y añadió – Puede retirarse capitán Komamura.

El capitán Komamura salió del lugar de reuniones muy nervioso, el corazón le latía fuertemente; caminó por todo el gotei sin destino alguno, su mente daba vueltas, pues estaba asustado de lo que fuera a pasar; por un momento, pensó que el capitán comandante daría la orden para que le borraran a Akio la memoria. Regresó rápidamente a su división y trató de hacer lo posible para que no se le notase la preocupación, se encerró en su oficina.

\- ¿Qué haré si pierdo a Akio?… No tengo opción, debo decirle lo que siento.

Llamaron a la puerta, Tetsuzaemon, y algunos miembros de la división entraron a la oficina; antes de que Komamura pudiese preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, todos comenzaron a hablar, casi al mismo tiempo.

\- … ¡Capitán! Queremos decirle que nos sentimos felices por usted; sabemos que está enamorado de alguien del mundo material…

\- … Se ve que a quien quiere lo hace sonreír y eso es bueno, queremos que sea siempre feliz…

\- Nosotros le apoyamos capitán Komamura… Que no importe lo que digan los demás…

El capitán Komamura estaba sin palabras, viendo a los miembros de su división animándole de esa manera; todos en su división querían saber acerca de cómo el capitán se había enamorado.

\- Capitán, ¿Cuándo piensa volver a ver a su pareja? – Preguntó Tetsuzaemon.

\- Pues, prometí volver a verlo en nochebuena, para pasar la navidad con él.

Los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a preguntar si el capitán ya tenía preparado algún regalo para ese día, y cuando él contestó que aún no tenía nada preparado; todos se ofrecieron a ayudarle para conseguir un buen regalo. Sajin comenzó a compartir con todos, lo que sabía de Akio.

*En el mundo material*

Akio estaba saliendo de la editorial con la que estaba trabajando. Entre sus cosas, llevaba un paquete envuelto y preparado para regalo.

\- Bien, ya tengo el regalo para Sajin – Decía alegremente.

Miraba el cielo nublado y pensaba que era lo que haría cuando viera a Komamura en navidad; la verdad deseaba mucho poder pasar mucho más tiempo con él a diferencia de las otras veces, pensaba en que podrían salir a algún lugar cerca en la noche, siempre y cuando el clima lo permitiera.

\- También tengo que ver que cocinare esa noche, supongo que será algo que no tenga zanahorias, aunque no estaría mal tratar de convencerlo que las pruebe – comenzó a reírse – pero mejor no, se podría molestar.

Akio se apresuró a llegar a la estación del tren y llegar a su casa, para poder cambiarse y así ir a su trabajo en el centro comercial, pesé a que su libro comenzaba a venderse, no podía descuidar su otro trabajo, ya que si lo hacía, no tendría suficiente para seguir rentando el departamento.

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, saludo como de costumbre a todos sus compañeros, pero estos lo veían y se reían.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué esa risa extraña? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Ya dinos, ¿de quién estás enamorado? – Pregunto un amigo de Akio – Y no lo niegues, porque lo tienes escrito en la cara.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy enamorado? – preguntó Akio sonrojándose bastante.

\- Por favor, es un secreto a voces; primero te animas a mostrarnos lo que escribes, te animas a ir a las editoriales para publicar, siempre tienes la mirada soñadora cada cierto tiempo… estás enamorado.

Akio pensó en esas palabras, "estar enamorado"; la imagen de Komamura se hizo presenté en su mente, no había dejado de pensar en él, inclusive los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con solo mencionar su nombre.

\- Y bueno, ¿nos vas a decir como es esa persona?

\- Dinos también como se conocieron.

Akio pensó un poco en eso, y al final comenzó a describir a Komamura como pudo.

\- Pues… esa persona es noble, valiente, muy sincero y casi siempre tiene una expresión seria en el rostro, pero tiene un gran corazón, siempre se preocupa por los demás… Y bueno… Nos conocimos cuando me salvó de un accidente, y tiempo después, nos comenzamos a ver muy seguido.

Se detuvo cuando sus recuerdos lo llevaron a su último encuentro con Sajin, recordar cómo se sentía su pelaje… se sonrojó y dejó de hablar. Antes de que sus amigos pudieran seguir preguntándole, sonó la campana de inicio del turno, así que todos se dedicaron a trabajar con entusiasmo ya que esperaban los bonos de navidad. Cuando todos salieron, estaban hablando sobre un intercambio de nochebuena, y al mismo tiempo, volvían a molestar a Akio sobre que dijera más acerca de quien estaba enamorado; pero como el clima se ponía más frio, tuvieron que despedirse para no pescar un resfriado.

Akio en su hogar veía la televisión y tomaba un chocolate caliente, mientras se mantenía caliente con la manta que había compartido con Komamura; se sentía alegre y con miedo al mismo tiempo, sabía que estaba enamorado del shinigami, pero le aterraba pensar que si Sajin descubría eso, dejaría de visitarlo; se daba cuenta de que no podía mantener ocultos sus sentimientos para siempre, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Tomó el regalo que le había conseguido para Komamura, pensaba en dedicarle un pensamiento a Sajin en ese obsequio; Akio puso la televisión en un canal de música y por suerte estaban transmitiendo el concierto de un grupo favorito suyo, SID; al ir escuchando las canciones, pudo relajarse y pensar mejor en cómo preparar el regalo para Sajin…

…

*24 de diciembre – Nochebuena*

…

En el centro comercial, todos los trabajadores estaban festejando la fiesta del día, habían hecho un pequeño intercambio de regalos de navidad y todos habían recibido un jugoso bono de fin de año, además, después de la fiesta, comenzaban las vacaciones para todos.

\- Y ¿A qué hora te verás con tu cita Akio? – Preguntaban burlonamente sus amigos.

Akio simplemente les contestaba a todos que en cuanto saliese del centro comercial, él se vería con esa "persona".

La fiesta en el centro comercial acabo cerca de las diez de la noche; Akio se despidió de todos, deseándoles feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, ya que no los vería hasta el próximo año; todos se despidieron de la misma manera. Akio corría lo más rápido que podía en el clima frio, su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho con solo pensar que en breve vería a Sajin.

Al llegar al departamento, dejó sus cosas y su chamarra en el recibidor, corrió hasta la cocina y sacó del refrigerador todo para preparar una cena rápida pero especial para ese día, el tiempo parecía no pasar, de pronto, escuchó esa voz tan familiar que había esperado oír.

\- Feliz navidad, Akio – Sajin le sonreía al joven desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sajin iba vestido con una yukata verde oscuro, con detalles en verde claro, le quedaba muy bien, además de usar ese día una bufanda azul celeste.

\- Feliz navidad, Sajin – Dijo Akio, dejando lo que cocinaba un momento, para abrazar a Sajin, quien le devolvió el abrazó afectivamente.

\- Espero no haber llegado en mal momento – Comentó Sajin mirando la cena que se cocinaba – ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Akio aceptó y entre los dos se pusieron a terminar la cena, que consistía en una crema de almendras, un pastel de carne con ensalada de manzanas y de postre, una gelatina de frutos rojos. Además, para acompañar todo aquello, Akio preparaba un ponche de frutas y Sajin había llevado unas cuantas botellas de sake para la noche.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, los dos comieron y platicaron alegremente; bebieron algo de sake, aunque ninguno lo acostumbraba a beber muy seguido; pero esa noche era especial. Cerca de la medianoche, Akio sacó el regalo que había preparado, y Komamura también hizo lo mismo; los dos intercambiaron sus regalos al mismo tiempo.

El regalo para Akio, era una pintura hecha con técnica tradicional japonesa, un hermoso paisaje con cerezos dejando caer sus pétalos, un lago, y flores de lis adornando el fondo; y en una parte, había dos siluetas al pie de un cerezo, y Akio se dio cuenta de que era él con Komamura. Mientras que el regalo para Sajin, era un pequeño libro, forrado en piel, sin título en la pasta, era un libro un poco delgado; pero que al interior se leía un título _"El día en que te conocí"_ Komamura leyó el título en voz baja, al leer la primera página, se dio cuenta de que era su historia de Akio desde que lo conoció.

\- Muchas gracias Sajin, no sabes lo feliz que soy de conocerte – Dijo Akio abrazando fuertemente al capitán.

\- Yo también soy feliz de tenerte en mi vida – Respondió sinceramente Komamura, cargando al joven para abrazarlo.

Cuando Sajin bajó a Akio de nuevo al suelo, pero, debido al sake, se sintió mareado y cayó encima del joven.

\- Akio, perdóname ¿Estás bien?...

En el momento en que Sajin se estaba por levantar, su mirada se cruzó con la de Akio, el silencio se hizo presente, los dos parecían escuchar sus corazones latir con intensidad.

\- Akio… me gustas mucho… estoy… estoy enamorado de ti – Las palabras salieron de Sajin por si solas.

El joven se quedó enmudecido por esa repentina confesión, sentía que no acababa de escuchar bien, Akio quería moverse o decir algo, pero no podía; pero antes de poder hacer algo, solo observó como Komamura se acercaba a él lentamente, inclinaba un poco la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y le besaba. Akio sintió los labios de Komamura tocar los suyos, su mente parecía dejar de funcionar y se dejó llevar por el instinto y comenzó a corresponder aquel acto. Sentir el cálido aliento, uno del otro, que sus lenguas exploraran tímidamente.

Cuando Sajin se separó de Akio, miró la expresión de sorpresa que el joven tenía aun; por un momento, pensó que lo Akio le rechazaría, Sajin se comenzó a alejar de Akio. Pero el joven sostuvo a Komamura, sonriendo y muy sonrojado, por fin habló.

\- Sajin… también me gustas… te amo.

La mirada de Sajin se iluminó, no esperaba que el joven le hubiese correspondido, se sentía tan feliz; Komamura cargó a Akio para besarlo de nuevo. Ambos se abrazaron, no querían separarse, Akio sumergió sus manos en el pelaje de Sajin, acariciándolo, y sintiendo como el pelaje de Komamura se erizaba lentamente. Ambos, aun llevados por el instinto, se dirigieron al cuarto de Akio.

Sajin colocó a Akio en la cama con suavidad, le besaba, se perdía en su aroma humano; Akio disfrutaba ese momento, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, tuvo que interrumpir lo que hacía con Sajin y salió de la habitación un momento, para ir a mojarse la cara y despejarse.

\- Esto que estoy haciendo con Sajin, ¿Estará bien?...

Cuando Akio regresó a la habitación, Sajin lo esperaba sentado en la cama, semidesnudo, solo usando su fundoshi blanco; Komamura le sonrió a Akio y extendió su mano, invitándole a acercarse. Akio comenzó a avanzar hacia él muy nervioso, sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, una parte de él lo deseaba y otra estaba aterrada. Al llegar a Komamura, Akio fue rodeado por los brazos de Komamura y se sumergió con él en un cálido abrazo, la respiración de Sajin era tranquila y eso parecía calmar los nervios del joven.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y esta vez, una nueva sensación se hizo presente. Akio comenzó a desvestirse con ayuda de Sajin y mientras eso sucedía, la excitación del capitán lobo crecía segundo a segundo, eso Akio lo sentía y no pudo evitar sentir la misma excitación; al final Sajin y Akio estaban completamente desnudos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Komamura llevó su mano lentamente, a la parte intima de Akio, su entrepierna, y comenzó a estimularle lentamente, el joven comenzó a jadear en cuanto eso sucedió.

\- Sajin… eres tan lindo…

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, mi Akio…

Komamura acarició el cuerpo de Akio, inclinándose sobre él, Sajin lamió el cuello de Akio, mordiéndole juguetonamente; después de un momento, Sajin recostaba a Akio bocabajo en la cama; el joven trató de relajarse lo más que pudo, sintió las manos de Sajin estimularle aún más, al mismo tiempo que sentía la parte intima de Komamura tocarle, tan cálida y húmeda.

\- Trataré de no lastimarte – Komamura le susurraba en el oído a Akio.

Sajin tomó la cadera de Akio y la elevó, comenzó a penetrarle lentamente; Akio jadeaba y mordía la almohada para ahogar el grito de dolor, Komamura se detenía por momentos, mordiendo suavemente el cuello y los hombros de Akio para distraerle del dolor. Después de un momento, finalmente, la cadera de Komamura tocó la de Akio, Komamura comenzó a mover su cadera, hacia atrás y hacia delante, a un ritmo muy lento; con ambas manos sostenía la cadera de Akio cerca de él, mientras que el joven jadeaba por ese doloroso y placentero momento que disfrutaba. Sajin se inclinó sobre Akio, cuidando de no recargar todo su peso en Akio, y también conteniéndose de no embestir la cadera del joven con toda su fuerza, pues sabía que podía lastimarle; el pelaje de Komamura acarició el cuerpo de su amado, le abrazó.

\- Sajin... Sajin… eres tan cálido… Te amo… – Decía Akio entre jadeos.

\- Yo también te amo… Gracias por dejarme estar en tu vida… – Sajin se detuvo un momento – Akio, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?...

\- Si Sajin…

El calor de sus cuerpos, alcanzaba un punto álgido, sus corazones latían con toda la fuerza y rapidez que podían, el mundo no parecía existir más allá de la habitación en la que estaban. Los movimientos de Sajin sobre la cadera de Akio, se hicieron intensos y más rápidos, Akio abría, cada vez más sus piernas, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas y mordía la almohada, pero deseando que Sajin no se detuviera; finalmente, los dos jadearon de placer, se fundían en ese acto único. Komamura cubrió a Akio con su cuerpo en el momento del clímax; Akio sintió dentro de sí un calor liquido inundarle, la eyaculación de Komamura, y al mismo tiempo, Akio liberaba su calor líquido… Los dos dejaron salir un jadeo de placer y alivio del momento que habían pasado, ninguno de los dos sentía el frio de aquella noche, a pesar de que se veía, a través de la ventana, que estaba nevando. Sajin se acomodó, recostándose de lado, abrazando a Akio, acunándolo en su brazo izquierdo; Akio estaba completamente exhausto, estaba a punto de dormirse.

\- Akio ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, nunca me he sentido tan bien.

Ambos se besaron; Akio acarició el rostro de Sajin, y éste comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su nariz y sus bigotes. Los dos tomaron las mantas que había, y aun desnudos, se cubrieron y se abandonaron al sueño…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Razón y corazón**_

Akio estaba despertándose, los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban algo nublados en su mente, pero pudo despejarlos, ya que se dio cuenta que aún era abrazado por el cálido cuerpo de Sajin. El cuerpo de Akio estaba algo entumido, le dolía, pero en especial de la cintura para abajo; Akio miró al capitán dormir tan calmadamente, sin resistirlo, le rascó cariñosamente bajo la barbilla y Sajin emitió un gruñido de gusto; Akio trató de moverse un poco más y sintió un intenso dolor en su cadera, no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido. Komamura comenzó a despertarse.

\- Buenos días Akio – Sajin saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Sajin, lamento si te desperté.

Sajin se acercó a Akio y le besó cariñosamente en los labios, el joven disfrutó de ese beso matutino y deseaba no levantarse, quedarse así con Komamura todo el día, pero sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir de hambre, debían levantarse.

\- ¿Qué te parece que después de desayunar, nos bañemos juntos? – Sugirió Komamura.

\- Eso me gustaría – Respondió Akio sonriéndole.

Sajin se levantó sin problemas y comenzó a vestirse con normalidad; Akio trataba de levantarse de manera normal, pero el dolor de su cadera le inmovilizó cuando apenas se hubo sentado en la cama. Sajin notó eso y se acercó él, colocó una mano en la cadera de Akio y en poco tiempo, el dolor de éste, se había calmado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Solamente te curé el dolor con mi kido – explicó Komamura – creo que habrá que practicar mucho, para que tu cadera se acostumbre.

Cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos de nuevo, se pusieron a recalentar lo que había quedado de la cena de anoche; desayunaron uno al lado del otro y al final se prepararon para bañarse; Komamura se mostró interesado, como en el mundo material, las personas, calentaban el agua, a través de un sistema que usaba gas… Ambos enamorados, estaban en la disfrutando mucho una ducha caliente, además que entre los dos se lavaban sus cuerpos; aunque para Akio, resulto un poco difícil conseguir tallar por completo la espalda de Komamura, pero ambos se divirtieron cuando se enjuagaban, pero terminaban jugando, lanzándose agua, con la manguera de la ducha.

Al salir se sentían frescos y relajados. En aquel momento, Sajin no pudo evitar acordarse, de lo que una vez, el capitán Kyoraku, le había dicho acerca de bañarse en compañía de alguien, ahora entendía lo que Kyoraku le había dicho aquella vez.

\- ¿Estás listo para salir? – Komamura miró sonriente a Akio.

\- ¿Salir?... Pensaba que estabas a punto de volver a la Sociedad de almas.

\- Puedo tardar en volver – Komamura cargó a Akio – Además, te prometí que pasaríamos el día de navidad juntos.

\- Pero, las personas, ¿No podrán verte? – Akio recordaba que Komamura siempre usaba su gigai, cuando lo visitaba.

\- Descuida, tengo eso previsto – Repuso Komamura – Cierra los ojos.

Akio hizo lo que el shinigami le pedía, en ese momento sintió el reiatsu de Sajin incrementar y envolver su cuerpo; era una sensación extraña.

\- Abre los ojos – Le susurró Sajin a Akio.

Cuando el joven hizo lo que Sajin le pedía, se dio cuenta de que acaban de salir del departamento, iban por el cielo; Sajin esta vez no usaba su shumpo, Akio miró hacia abajo, percatándose de que las personas no los podían ver, Sajin debía haber usado alguna de sus habilidades de shinigami para ello. Pero para Akio, aquello estaba bien… Ambos, ocultos de los ojos humanos, pasaron un poco de tiempo en los alrededores de la zona comercial de Karakura; pasaban entre las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta de sus prescencias. Por un momento, Akio, pensó en cuantas veces Sajin habría caminado así, cuando llegaba a visitar el mundo humano, siempre solo, tal vez; el joven tomó de la mano a Sajin mientras caminaban… Aprovechando que nadie les podía ver, Akio entró en una tienda de helados, y se las arregló para servirse el mismo, dos grandes conos con helado, pero dejando el dinero a un lado de la caja registradora, sin que nadie se percatara. Al salir del lugar, le entregó uno de los conos a Komamura, quien agradecido, confesó, que esa era la primera vez que probaba aquel postre…

… Cuando atardecía, ambos estaban en las afueras de Karakura, cerca de donde Sajin siempre abría el sekaimon en sus visitas. Pese a querer pasar más tiempo juntos, era momento de que Sajin volviera a la Sociedad de almas.

\- Prometo regresar para recibir el año nuevo junto a ti, mi Akio – Dijo Komamura al despedirse.

\- Te estaré esperando, mi lindo lobito.

Antes de que Sajin se fuera, de su yukata, sacó un collar de plata con el dije de un lobo aullando, se lo colocó a Akio como prueba de su relación y le dio un último beso.

*En la sociedad de almas*

Sajin estaba en su división contando como le había ido con Akio, pese a ser algo tarde, los miembros de la séptima división escuchaban como a su capitán le había ido estupendamente con el joven humano, que ahora era su pareja, todos estaban felices por Sajin Komamura… En ese momento, llegó un miembro de la primera división, todo el mundo guardó silencio, aquel shinigami llevaba un citatorio para el capitán Komamura por órdenes de Yamamoto.

…

\- Sajin, se ve que tuviste una agradable navidad – Decía Yamamoto, una vez que Sajin hubiese llegado a la primera división – Estuviste ausente todo el día.

\- Así fue, capitán comandante, estuve con la persona que amo.

Yamamoto miraba fijamente a Komamura; Sajin presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

\- Sajin, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, pero ¿Estas consciente de que tú eres un shinigami y el chico, es solo un humano?... No es que esté mal que le quieras, si no, que las vidas de los dos son completamente de mundos diferentes y sabes que no siempre podrás estar cerca de joven al que amas.

\- Comprendo eso y créame que no lo olvido – Repuso Sajin.

\- Entonces, no vuelvas a ver a ese joven – Dijo Yamamoto seriamente.

Komamura cerró los puños fuertemente; antes, hubiera aceptado cualquier orden que el capitán comandante le hubiese dado, sin dudarlo, creyendo que eso era lo correcto, solo guiándose por su razón. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su vida ya no solo estaba encaminada a seguir órdenes y dar su vida por ello; si no que ahora, su vida era para compartirla con quien quería, sin arrepentirse o avergonzarse por ello. Eso le dictaba el corazón y haría lo que fuese necesario por Akio.

\- Capitán comandante, esta vez no obedeceré su orden; discúlpeme, pero ni usted ni nadie puede mandar sobre mi corazón y sobre a quién debo querer. He estado caminando a ciegas desde que perdí a Tousen, y quien me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo fue Akio – Komamura habló seriamente y con valor – Desde que lo conocí, él me ha estado enseñando lo que realmente significa estar vivo.

Yamamoto miró algo sorprendido a Komamura, nunca hubiera esperado que Sajin le hubiese contestado de esa manera, veía la decisión en sus ojos de defender como fuera todo lo que para él era importante.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta… – Yamamoto suspiró – Está bien… puedes retirarte.

Sajin se alejó de la primera división, su respiración era agitada y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que le había dicho al capitán Yamamoto, pero había sido sincero y no quería volver a esconder lo que sentía; había vivido mucho tiempo escondiéndose. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que había algo que debía hacer; rápidamente se encaminó a la tumba de Tousen, al llegar ahí se inclinó ante la tumba y se despidió de su amigo; sentía que todo en su vida por fin tomaba un orden real.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la Sociedad de almas volvía a sus labores, aunque no había mucho trabajo que hacer, el día pasaba con tranquilidad para todos en el gotei 13; por la tarde, Sajin estaba bebiendo junto a los miembros de su división, mientras esperaba que el tiempo transcurriese más rápido para que ya llegase el año nuevo; pero en ese momento se alegraba también de estar con su división. Todos en la división siete, se pusieron a hacer un karaoke algo improvisado y el ambiente fue tan animado que también él se animó a cantar. Así el día transcurrió más rápido y la noche llegó, todos se fueron a sus hogares a descansar; Sajin en su hogar estaba jugando con Gorou, el perrito lo había extrañado bastante.

\- La próxima vez que esté con Akio, te llevare para que lo conozcas seguro te agradara.

Gorou ladró emocionado por lo que había dicho su amo; Komamura se preparó para dormir, y en aquel momento llamaron a su puerta. Él se extrañó de eso, ya que casi nunca recibía alguna visita; cuando fue a ver, se dio que el capitán Kyoraku era quien llamaba.

\- Buenas noches capitán Komamura, lamento molestarlo a esta hora – Kyoraku saludo con su habitual sonrisa tranquila.

\- Capitán Kyoraku, buenas noches, descuide no molesta su visita, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Venía a entregarle esto – Kyoraku extendió un sobre rojo a Komamura – Felicidades capitán, será el anfitrión de la cena de capitanes en año nuevo.

Sajin tomó el sobre y sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor; la cena de año nuevo era donde los capitanes del gotei 13 se reunían para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo, nadie podía faltar a ese evento, él lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Capitán Komamura, ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que no esperaba esto – respondió mirando el sobre.

\- Bueno, nos vemos después capitán.

El capitán Kyoraku se retiró tranquilamente, mientras que Sajin volvía al interior de su hogar, se sentó en su cama y abrió el sobre para leer lo que decía; lo habían seleccionado como anfitrión, estaba más que obligado a asistir a esa cena. Ahora estaba confundido, no quería faltar a la promesa que había hecho, pero tampoco podía faltar a algo que se ligaba a su deber de shinigami.

*En el Mundo material*

Era la noche del 31 de diciembre, Akio estaba nervioso pero emocionado por estar de nuevo con Komamura aquella noche, miraba el reloj, eran las siete y media, había estado escribiendo desde hacía unas horas, y estaba por terminar su libro de "El lobo enamorado" esperaba que en cuanto Sajin llegara, le pudiese mostrar lo que había escrito, estaba por escribir el ultimo capitulo.

\- Sajin ya se tardó – comentó en voz baja, mirando por la ventana de su habitación – Bueno, de hecho aún es temprano comparado con las otras veces que ha venido, ojala no tarde.

El departamento parecía muy silencioso y solitario, Akio así lo sentía, comenzó a pensar que era porque era pareja de alguien y porque extrañaba dormir con Sajin. Dejó de escribir y se recostó un momento, se escuchaba desde la calle, los festejos de las personas que iban a los templos sintoístas a celebrar la llegada del año nuevo, también diferentes tipos de música, de artistas callejeros que pasaban por el lugar; Akio comenzó a dormitar por momentos, cuando decidió ver el reloj, ya eran las diez y media de la noche, y Komamura no había llegado.

\- Sajin ¿En dónde estás?...

Dieron las once de la noche, Akio caminaba por su departamento sin poder detenerse, no había cenado pues creía que Sajin llegaría en cualquier momento; se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, los minutos pasaban y Akio se sentía desanimado con cada momento. A la media noche, se escuchó el ruido de la celebración del año nuevo, Akio se vistió para salir y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo, trataba de sentir la presión en el aire que sentía cuando estaba con Komamura, y a la que se había acostumbrado, vio algunos youkais en los templos reunidos y festejando como las personas que también estaban en esos lugares; Akio anduvo caminando durante bastante tiempo, aun cuando comenzó a nevar, seguía buscando la presencia del shinigami.

Regresó a su hogar cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la cara le ardía debido al frio que había pasado, llegando a su cuarto se cambió y se puso su ropa de dormir. Miró su escrito que estaba por finalizar, lo lanzó a un cajón con furia. Se envolvió en las cobijas, cubriéndose por completo con ellas y solamente pudo llorar en silencio.

…

Una semana después de año nuevo, Akio había regresado a trabajar, trataba de que no se le notase las veces que había estado llorando extrañando a Sajin; cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre lo que había hecho en esas dos semanas de vacaciones, Akio solo respondía que se había visto con su pareja un par de veces, y que después se había despedido de él por que saldría de viaje, pero todo ese día estuvo evitando que le preguntasen más. Al salir, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en su casa y se fue corriendo; sin embargo, no se dirigía a su hogar, anduvo caminando por el parque donde había sido atacado por el arrancar, hacía tiempo, la primera vez que vio a Sajin. Se sentó al pie de un árbol, la nieve caía, pero en lugar de irse, simplemente se cruzó de brazos sobre sus piernas y escondió el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes?… Sajin… Acaso tú… – Akio comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Miles de pensamientos comenzaban a formarse en su mente.

" _Él es un shinigami, alguien importante, cómo pude creer que se quedaría con alguien como yo"… "él ha vivido más que yo, es seguro que solamente soy una distracción"…_ Akio recordaba la noche que Komamura le había contado acerca de Kaname Tousen, como el shinigami había pronunciado ese nombre aun dormido… _"Seguramente, él se ha de imaginar que esta con Tousen cuando me visita"… "Realmente, ¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien como yo?"…_

No supo si había pasado una hora o dos, pero cuando estaba casi dormido, sintió una pesada mano quitándole la nieve, Akio levantó el rostro rápidamente.

\- Akio… – Sajin estaba frente al joven.

Sajin extendió su mano para levantar a Akio, pero se detuvo cuando el joven se hizo hacia atrás, alejándose. Akio se levantó, pero no miraba a Sajin.

\- Hola Sajin… que bueno ver que estas bien – Akio hablaba muy fríamente – Seguro que estás haciendo algún trabajo de shinigami, así que mejor me voy.

Akio pasó al lado de Komamura y se comenzó a alejar a paso veloz; solo había avanzado un par de metros cuando sintió a Komamura sujetarle.

\- ¡Akio! Entiendo que estés molesto, te fallé y no cumplí mi promesa, pero escúchame por favor…

\- No tienes nada que decirme Sajin, comprendo por qué el que no hayas venido, tu eres un shinigami y yo solo soy un humano que lo único que hace bien es escribir ¿verdad? – Akio temblaba mientras hablaba – suéltame por favor… suéltame…

Komamura no soltó a Akio, hizo que se diera media vuelta y lo abrazó, sintió al joven temblar entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque me haces esto? – Akio comenzaba a llorar – Haces que el corazón primero sea feliz por verte y ahora me duele… me dices que me amas, que quieres que sea tu pareja y luego desapareces… – Akio se aferró a la ropa de Komamura mientras lloraba y le reclamaba – ¡en realidad!… ¡¿Qué soy para ti?!...

Sin poder aguantarlo un momento más, Akio cayó de rodillas llorando con todas sus fuerzas; Komamura también se arrodilló para sostener a Akio.

\- Perdóname… Perdóname…

Komamura levantó el rostro de Akio para mirarle, se sentía tan mal por haber hecho llorar al joven; lentamente, con su manga, le limpio las lágrimas a Akio y le beso la frente.

\- Perdona a éste lobo estúpido que te ha hecho llorar – Komamura le dio un beso en la frente a Akio.

Akio sintió en ese momento como una lagrima le caía, Sajin estaba llorando también, y sin poder soportarlo un momento más, se besaron; era un beso con el que Sajin pedía perdón y Akio lo perdonaba.

\- No me vuelvas a dejar – Le suplicó Akio y le abrazó con fuerza.

Komamura cargó a su pareja y uso shumpo para regresarlo a su hogar; en cuanto llegaron, Sajin llevó a Akio al baño, ya que estaba frio debido a estar en la nieve, desvistió al joven y lo dejo en la tina, una vez que ésta estuvo llena de agua caliente. Entonces se dio cuenta que Akio aun usaba el collar que le había regalado en navidad.

\- No me lo he podido quitar, era lo único que tenía para recordarte – Explicó Akio.

Sajin lavaba con suavidad el cuerpo de Akio y cuando hubo terminado de bañarlo, le secó por completo y lo cargó hasta la habitación. Ahí, cuando Akio estuvo en la cama, beso profundamente a Komamura y comenzó a desvestirle; el capitán no se opuso a ello y en un momento, ambos estaban explorando sus cuerpos al natural una vez más.

\- Lindo Akio – dijo Komamura, besándole y comenzando a descender por el cuerpo del chico, besándole el cuello, el pecho, el vientre.

Komamura levantó las piernas de Akio y comenzó a estimular la parte intima del joven con su lengua, Akio solo jadeaba y sujetaba las cobijas con fuerza debido a la sensación. Llegó el momento esperado por los dos, Akio se colocó sobre sus piernas y manos, Komamura se colocó encima de él en la misma posición y comenzó a penetrarle lentamente.

\- Mi Akio… estas algo cerrado, pero se siente tan bien así…– Jadeaba Komamura.

El joven solo jadeaba y sentía el calor dentro de sí quemándole; los movimientos de la cadera de Komamura contra la suya, no se hicieron esperar, eran de un ritmo constante, con una fuerza asombrosa; Sajin se detenía en momentos para acomodarse y besar con profunda pasión a Akio, y también para morderle juguetonamente en el cuello y la espalda, incrementando el ambiente de excitación que disfrutaban. Después de un momento en esa posición, Komamura giró a Akio para tenerle de frente; Komamura sostuvo con una mano la cadera de Akio mientras con la otra le levantaba las manos y las sostenía, mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el del joven al ritmo de las penetraciones que realizaba. Akio disfrutaba esa posición, se perdía en las sensaciones y los sonidos de los jadeos que él y Komamura dejaban escapar; comenzaba a arquear su espalda conforme sentía que el clímax de la situación llegaba; él fue el primero en salpicar con su calor líquido sin poder contenerse; Komamura en ese instante arremetió su cadera un par de veces con fuerza, llenando a Akio con un calor liquido profundo.

\- Feliz año nuevo – Dijo Komamura recostándose con Akio a un lado.

\- Feliz año nuevo – Repuso Akio con voz baja y sonriendo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, se besaron y de nuevo la excitación les inundo por completo; Komamura se sentó cruzándose de piernas, Akio lo abrazó y comenzó a sentir una nueva penetración; los movimientos fueron salvajes, rápidos y fuertes.

\- Akio… no volveré a dejarte – Comenzó a decir Sajin – A partir de hoy dormiré y despertaré a tu lado cada día… Lo prometo…

\- Sajin…gracias – Fue todo lo que Akio pudo decir entre jadeos.

Los dos alcanzaron el clímax de la situación al mismo tiempo; para Akio, haber hecho el amor de esa manera, y dos veces seguidas, fue demasiado, sentía que la fuerza de hacia un momento lo abandonaba, se sumergió en el enorme pecho de Komamura, en su aroma.

\- Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas en el parque, ni siquiera te deje explicarte – Dijo Akio sonrojándose de pena.

\- Descuida, tenías motivo para estar molesto – Respondió Komamura, mirando a Akio al rostro – en la mañana te explicaré todo.

Akio sonrió tímidamente.

\- Lo sabía – Dijo de pronto Komamura – Eres más lindo cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.

Ambos se cubrieron con las mantas para descansar, lo habían dado todo, aquella noche.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Peligro**_

Komamura estaba sentado en la cama, hacia horas que había amanecido, era cerca de medio día; Komamura sostenía a Akio, acurrucándolo en su pecho, profundamente dormido, se veía que el acto de amor de la noche anterior lo había agotado bastante. Sajin se levantó tranquilamente, sin despertar de momento al joven, le acomodó en la cama; Komamura se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, examinando que había para preparar un buen almuerzo; cuando hubo terminado y sirvió todo, entró de nuevo a la habitación, colocando su manos sobre la cadera, usando su kido de nuevo para curarlo, después de eso, Komamura comenzó a mover a Akio para despertarlo.

\- Akio, buenos días – le saludó Sajin con una sonrisa, cuando Akio se despertó.

\- Sajin, buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?

\- Ya es mediodía, sí que hemos dormido bastante – Sajin le pasó su ropa al joven – Ven, es hora de almorzar.

Akio se vistió rápidamente, esta vez, aguantando el dolor que aun sentía en su cadera pero era menor a la vez pasada. Al salir a la sala, se sentó al lado de Komamura y ambos se pusieron a almorzar con avidez, ambos estaban hambrientos. Almorzaban en silencio; Akio quería hablar de muchas cosas con Komamura, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, entonces, se percató de que Komamura, ya no usaba su haori de capitán.

\- Te estas preguntando todavía porque me tarde en venir, ¿No es así? – Komamura miraba a Akio.

Akio asintió.

\- Veras, en la sociedad de almas, nosotros los capitanes shinigami, somos dirigidos por el capitán comandante Genryuurasai Yamamoto, no sé si recuerdas que te hablé de él… Cuando el capitán comandante, se enteró de que yo venía a verte, y que de que estoy enamorado de ti, me dijo que debía olvidarme de ti, porque prácticamente somos de mundos diferentes. Sé que yo, siendo un shinigami, te traería muchos problemas y te expondría a peligros; aparte de que como pareja no seriamos algo normal, pues ya ves como soy… Yo me negué a dejar de verte, en la noche después de haber regresado, me dieron la noticia de que sería anfitrión de la cena de año nuevo, un evento en el que los capitanes nos reunimos para festejar el fin de año, pero siendo el anfitrión estaba más que obligado a asistir; entonces decidí que ese evento sería lo último que haría como capitán… Ayer cuando vine, deje una nota de renuncia.

\- Pero Sajin ¿Por qué…?

\- Decidí cambiar el mundo en el que vivía, porque ahora mi mundo, eres tu Akio, por eso – Komamura alborotó el cabello de Akio juguetonamente.

Akio sonrió por lo que le había dicho Komamura, sin duda, el capitán le demostraba con total sinceridad todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Aunque en ese momento, Akio, sintió un poco de culpa, por la decisión que había tomado Komamura, se sintió como un ser egoísta.

\- Akio ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro que si Sajin.

\- Es por lo que me dijiste anoche, me hizo pensar, ¿te han lastimado al estar enamorado?

\- Si – Akio quería contar todo a Sajin – Antes estuve enamorado de alguien que era de la misma edad que yo, salimos bastante tiempo, y llegué a pensar que realmente podría ser algo duradero… Pero al final, me enteré que aquella persona salía con alguien más al mismo tiempo que conmigo… Me dejó esperando casi toda una tarde en lo que era nuestro restaurante favorito, yo lo busque y después descubrí la verdad… Eso fue hace como dos años… Por eso, cuando no venías, recordé lo que me había pasado en aquel entonces – Akio miró de reojo a Komamura – Yo también quería preguntarte algo, Sajin.

\- Adelante, pregunta.

\- ¿Tú te has enamorado antes?

Komamura meditó un momento sobre cómo responder a Akio. Pues sospechó también por que Akio le había preguntado aquello.

\- La verdad es que sí, antes estuve enamorado de Tousen – Komamura suspiró – Pero no creas que cuando estoy contigo, pienso que en él; porque ahora sé que cuando estuve enamorado de Tousen, aquello no era realmente correspondido.

Los dos terminaron de almorzar, se dieron una rápida ducha; después, estuvieron haciendo algo de limpieza en el lugar, Komamura ayudó a colgar la pintura que le había regalado a su humano. Mientras tanto, Akio estuvo lavando un poco de ropa y preparando algo para la hora de la comida; para cuando terminaron de sus ocupaciones, Akio y Komamura, estuvieron viendo programas de televisión, en especial, aquellos documentales de la naturaleza; que eran los que le gustaron más a Sajin.

\- Cuando salgas de trabajar, iré a buscarte ¿Está bien? – Dijo Komamura, cuando Akio se estaba por marchar.

\- Claro Sajin, te veré pronto – Akio beso la mejilla de Sajin antes de irse.

Komamura se quedó solo leyendo los escritos de Akio para pasar el tiempo, pero al terminar, y conforme atardecía, decidió tomar una siesta…

… En las afueras del pueblo de Karakura, una sekaimon se abría y algunos miembros de la división dos salían, la capitana Soi Fong, también se presentó en el lugar.

\- Recuerden la misión, primero hay que localizar al capitán Komamura y en cuanto sea localizado, debe ser llevado a la sociedad de almas – Soi Fong esperó a que todos asintieran a sus órdenes – y no olviden que si hay alguien cerca de él, también hay que llevarlo también.

Todos los shinigamis se dispersaron rápidamente hacia el pueblo de Karakura; pero aunque buscaran la presencia del capitán de la séptima división, no encontraban nada, pues en el departamento de Akio, aún estaba la barrera que el capitán lobo había puesto hacia bastante tiempo; y como no conocían el reiatsu del joven Akio, su trabajo era más que imposible en aquellos momentos. Tras horas de búsqueda sin resultados, decidieron esperar a que el capitán Komamura se hiciera presente, así que la capitana Soi Fong, dio la orden de esconder el reiatsu a todos sus shinigamis, y esperar.

…

\- Así que por fin tienes algo importante que proteger.

\- Ayúdame Tenken, ayúdame a ser fuerte para protegerlo.

Komamura estaba frente a un ser mucho más alto que él mismo, de complexión robusta y musculosa, su piel de color rojo y el pelo corto y azul oscuro. Aquel ser era la materialización de su zampakutou, Tenken.

\- Solo te pido algo a cambio, maestro – Tenken miró a Komamura – Cuando pelees, no me sujetes deseando dejar la vida en la batalla, pelea deseando vivir aún más…

… Komamura abrió los ojos, tenía su zampakutou entre sus manos, tenía tiempo que no hablaba de esa manera con Tenken, pero por fin sentía que tenía que poner muchas cosas en orden en su vida.

Mirando el reloj, Komamura se dio cuenta de que estaba a tiempo de ir a recoger a Akio de su trabajo, sujetando su zampakutou bien a su cintura, inmediatamente, salió del departamento por la ventana, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, pues estaba usando su gigai; uso su shumpo, y llegó justo al techo del centro comercial, donde Akio trabajaba, miró al joven salir del lugar y comenzar a caminar; Sajin le sorprendió, unas calles adelante y aprovechando que no había nadie. Cargó al joven y se dirigieron fuera del pueblo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo Akio con curiosidad.

\- A ningún lugar en específico – Repuso Sajin alegremente – solo quería pasear contigo.

Sajin se dirigía a las afueras de Karakura.

\- Sajin ¿Algun dia me enseñarías a usar mi reiatsu para hacer lo que tú haces? – Preguntó Akio repentinamente.

\- Seguro que si – Sajin decidió detenerse en un bosquecillo, en un pequeño claro – Podemos empezar si gustas.

Estuvieron en ese pequeño claro y Sajin le comenzó a enseñar a Akio como concentrar su reiatsu para usarlo con el shumpo; el joven comenzaba a dominar aquella técnica en distancia cortas, Komamura se asombró de la rapidez con que Akio había manejado su reiatsu y el shumpo. Ambos siguieron practicando durante un momento más.

En aquel instante, Akio y Sajin fueron rodeados por los miembros de la segunda división. Komamura fue rápido en reaccionar y sujetó a Akio cerca de si antes de que los miembros de la segunda división se prepararan a atacar con sus zampakutous por si Sajin intentaba huir.

\- Capitán Komamura – Soi Fong llegó al lugar – Hemos venido a llevarlo de regreso a la sociedad de almas y también tenemos las ordenes de llevarlo junto a ese chico.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no volveré a la sociedad de almas – respondió Komamura muy desafiante y tomando la empuñadura de su zampakutou, por si debía pelear; Sajin cargó en su espalda a Akio, susurrándole – Cierra los ojos, estaremos bien, pase lo que pase, no te sueltes, te protegeré.

\- ¿Está seguro de querer pelear, capitán Komamura?

Sajin miró seriamente, a Soi Fong y después observó a los miembros de la segunda división; todos, incluyendo a la capitana Soi Fong, se veían nerviosos; Komamura pensaba que si peleaba podía ganar, pero frente a la capitana Soi Fong sabía que no le iría bien; dejó de sujetar su zampakutou, enfundándola de nuevo, y suspiró.

\- Esta bien, iremos a la sociedad de almas.

La capitana Soi Fong abrió una sekaimon en aquel mismo lugar, y ella entró primero, seguida de sus shinigamis, los cuales rodeaban a Sajin y a Akio, para que no intentaran escapar. Llegaron a la sociedad de almas en poco tiempo, Akio quedo completamente sorprendido al fin poder ver como era el lugar en el que Komamura se había convertido en shinigami; los grandes edificios de las divisiones, el estilo tradicional antiguo japonés con el que estaba hecho todo; sin embargo, no pudo ver todo a detalle como quisiera, pues eran escoltados a paso veloz en dirección a la división uno, en el centro del Gotei 13. Al llegar frente a la sala de reuniones, de la primera división, Soi Fong reportó su llegada, dejando que solo Komamura y Akio entraran en la sala. Ambos se tomaron de la mano.

\- Capitán Komamura – Yamamoto estaba mirándolo seriamente, era obvio que estaba enojado – Así que ese joven a su lado es su pareja… ¿Solo por él decidiste renunciar a tu cargo de capitán?

Akio sintió un enojo repentino, debido a la forma en que aquel anciano le hablase de una manera tan reprobante a Sajin; sentía la fuerte presión que emanaba el reiatsu del capitán comandante, pero guiado por su impulso, comenzó a hablar casi sin pensar.

\- Por lo que veo, usted es quien no puede dejar que Sajin ame libremente ¿Verdad?…

Yamamoto y Akio cruzaron miradas en un instante; el comandante golpeó ligeramente su bastón contra el piso. Akio sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

\- Veo que eres algo apresurado para hablar, joven humano – Yamamoto miró a Komamura y comenzó a hablarle – Sajin Komamura, el renunciar a ser un capitán shinigami no es tan fácil como piensas; de hecho, el haberte marchado como lo hiciste, se consideraría como señal de un desertor.

\- Comprendo lo que dice capitán comandante, pero no me importa que usted o la sociedad de almas me vea como un desertor; yo seguí a mi corazón y a mi razón, algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – Komamura miraba al capitán comandante sin miedo y de forma muy seria.

\- Parece que este asunto no lo podremos resolver hoy, así que usted y su acompañante estarán bajo vigilancia en la sociedad de almas, sin poder salir de ella – Terminó de decir Yamamoto – Retírense por hoy.

Antes de que Komamura o Akio pudiesen protestar por aquellas palabras, miembros de la división dos entraron por ellos y los sacaron del lugar, escoltándolos hasta el hogar de Komamura. Ya en el interior, pudieron estar a solas de nuevo.

\- Akio, perdóname, no pensé que fuera a pasar esto – dijo Komamura.

\- Tranquilo Sajin, no tienes por qué disculparte – Le dijo Akio abrazándolo – Así que ¿Esta es tu casa aquí?

Akio miró el lugar, se veía muy tranquilo y hogareño; Sajin le mostró el lugar al joven, todo era de un estilo muy tradicional y el lugar muy espacioso, pasaron a la habitación de Sajin, Akio quedó fascinado con el lugar, más por que daba a un hermoso jardín.

\- Es un hermoso lugar y bastante amplio.

\- Solo que a veces era algo solitario – Komamura rodeó con sus brazos a Akio desde atrás.

Antes de que los dos pudiesen hacer algo íntimo, llamaron a la puerta, Sajin se dirigió rápidamente a ver que sucedía, Akio se quedó en la habitación esperando; en un instante se escuchó un pequeño perrito ladrar en el lugar y en un instante ese perrito entraba a la habitación y corría alrededor del joven, muy emocionado. Komamura regresó a la habitación acompañado de su teniente Tetsuzaemon.

\- Capitán, así que él es su pareja – Tetsuzaemon, miraba de los pies a la cabeza a Akio – Soy Iba Tetsuzaemon, teniente de la séptima división, asegúrate de hacer feliz al capitán Komamura y cuidar de él.

\- Claro que lo cuidare – Repuso Akio sonriéndole a Tetsuzaemon – por cierto me llamo Akio Masamune, es un gusto conocerle.

El perrito, que estaba a pies de Akio, caminó hasta Komamura y saltaba pidiendo que lo cargase, Sajin lo cargó tiernamente y lo presentó.

\- Él es Gorou, mi pequeño amigo.

Gorou ladró como saludo y miraba a Akio alegremente, era obvio que le había agradado, pues saltó de manos de Komamura y fue a que Akio lo cargase y le consintiera.

\- Capitán, lamento mucho que el capitán comandante les esté haciendo pasar por esta situación – comenzó a decir Tetsuzaemon – Pero sepa, que la división siete lo apoya, no importa si usted renuncio a ser shinigami por vivir al lado de quien quiere; para la séptima división usted siempre será el gran capitán Komamura.

\- Muchas gracias Tetsuzaemon – Dijo Komamura con sinceridad – Hazles saber a toda la división que se los agradezco y que también les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme marchado sin despedirme como debía.

Tetsuzaemon asintió, en ese momento se tuvo que retirar ya que al parecer, las visitas que podían recibir Sajin y Akio, eran limitadas. Pero el teniente prometió volver después.

Komamura preparó el futon para que ambos pudieran dormir, y también le prestó algo de ropa para dormir a Akio, aunque el joven solo tuvo que usar la bata ya que al ser algo grande para él, le cubria el cuerpo y parte de la cintura para abajo.

Ambos se pusieron a dormir, pues era lo único que podían hacer en aquellos momentos y Gorou se recostó entre los dos, ya que comenzaba a nevar en la sociedad de almas y el frio se volvía fuerte.

…

Komamura se encontraba en la sociedad de almas, todo se veía gris, vacío; caminando, Komamura llegaba hasta la sala de reuniones de la primera división, justo en la entrada; las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, veía a Tousen encadenado y rodeado por los demás capitanes, los cuales tenían sus zampakutous desenfundadas; Sajin trataba de entrar pero en ese instante, una barrera de fuego le bloqueaba el paso. En cuanto Tousen volteaba, éste se convertía en Akio, le miraba tristemente pero le sonreía y le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, en ese momento, su cuerpo era atravesado por las zampakutous de los capitanes y caía muerto, Sajin gritaba pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

…

Komamura se despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, rápidamente miró a su lado y se alivió al ver a Akio dormir tranquilamente; todo había sido una pesadilla, trató de calmarse, pero la imagen del sueño estaba muy presente en su mente. Se sentía muy mareado, salió al jardín rápidamente para intentar calmarse con el aire frio de la madrugada; su mirada se perdía en el blanco de la nieve que cubría su jardín.

\- Sajin ¿Qué tienes? – Akio se había despertado y llegó al lado de Komamura – Pude sentir que te despertaste.

\- No pasa nada Akio, es solo que me sentía raro de estar aquí de nuevo.

\- Sabes, algo que he descubierto de ti, es que las mentiras no van contigo, tus ojos son muy sinceros y ellos hablan más que tus palabras – Le reprochó Akio.

Komamura suspiró.

\- Solo estoy tratando de olvidar una pesadilla que tuve… Siento que te voy a perder por haber regresado aquí… En esa pesadilla, morías.

Akio no dijo nada, se levantó, abrazando a Komamura, y estirándose para darle un beso en la frente; señal de que no se preocupara.

\- Nunca me vas a perder Sajin – Le susurró Akio, mientras, cariñosamente, le rascaba bajo la mandíbula.

… En la mañana siguiente, en el séptimo escuadrón del gotei 13, Tetsuzaemon les contaba a todos los miembros, que había logrado ver al capitán Komamura y les hizo llegar a todos las palabras del capitán para su división; todos estaban agradecidos, pero preocupados de que el capitán Yamamoto no dejase en paz al capitán Komamura.

\- Deberíamos de hacer algo para que dejen al capitán vivir feliz con quien quiere.

Los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a opinar.

\- Pero ¿Qué es lo que podríamos hacer?

\- De momento, sigamos con el trabajo que tenemos que cumplir, eso es lo que el capitán nos diría si estuviese aquí – Apuntó Tetsuzaemon.

Muchos pensaron lo mismo, y se pusieron a trabajar, aunque no dejaron de murmurar acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

También durante aquel día, en muchas de las divisiones, se comentaba el asunto sobre el capitán Komamura, pues el capitán Yamamoto ya había compartido la situación con todos los demás capitanes del gotei, algunos shinigamis se burlaban de la suerte de Komamura ya que aún lo consideraban un ser raro.

\- Ukitake, ¿crees que el viejo Yama-jii esté haciendo lo correcto en esta situación? – Kyoraku platicaba con el capitán Ukitake mientras caminaban por el gotei.

\- A decir verdad, comprendo un poco que haya algo de problemas en que el capitán Komamura quiera vivir en el mundo material, al lado de un humano – Comenzó a opinar Ukitake – Pero viendo todo la situación en general, el capitán comandante no debería meterse en una situación así; de hecho, es bueno que el capitán Komamura tenga a alguien a su lado.

\- Puede que en sí, el problema radique en todo éste asunto, es que el capitán Komamura no es humano – Kyoraku se detuvo un momento a pensar – Creo que estaré en la biblioteca por el resto del día, si ves que Nanao-chan me busca, dile que dude en ir a ayudarme.

Antes de que Ukitake pudiese preguntar algo, Kyoraku se alejó rápidamente en dirección a la biblioteca de la sociedad de almas, un lugar donde se guardaban extensos archivos acerca de los shinigamis. Cuando el capitán Kyoraku llegó al lugar, inmediatamente se dedicó a investigar acerca de lo que se sabía del clan del capitán Komamura; siempre había querido conocer, el por qué la apariencia lobuna de Sajin, ahora era buen momento para investigar sobre eso…

Komamura y Akio estaban terminando de arreglar un par de ropajes de shinigami, para adecuarlos a la estatura de Akio y que pudiese usarlos con comodidad.

\- Creo que quedaron bastante bien – Decía Sajin mirando la ropa en el joven.

\- Me parece que si – Repuso Akio sonriendo – y bien ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Como todo un shinigami – Sajin le alborotó el cabello a Akio.

Los dos almorzaron y Sajin le pidió ayuda a Akio para juntar algunas cosas y guardarlas, Komamura le dijo a Akio, que todo eso lo llevaría al mundo humano para cuando volvieran al mundo material, los dos aun mantenían esa esperanza de poder regresar. Mientras revisaban algunas cosas, Akio vio un viejo baúl que llamo su atención.

\- Sajin ¿Qué contiene éste baúl?

Komamura miró el viejo baúl por un instante, lo abrió, sacó una vieja katana de madera junto a algo de ropa vieja y un enorme libro, lleno de polvo.

\- Se nota que esto no lo había mirado en años – Murmuró para sí mismo – mi vieja katana de prácticas y mi ropa de cuando era un cachorro.

Akio miraba todo con interés, deseaba preguntar acerca de las historias que guardaba cada objeto, pero no sabía si Sajin consideraba ese el momento indicado para hablar sobre eso.

Komamura guardó todo de nuevo en el baúl.

\- Si quieres más tarde te podré contar sobre eso – Dijo Komamura, mirando la mirada de curiosidad de Akio.

Akio solo asintió. En ese momento, fueron llamados por algunos miembros de la división dos que les vigilaban, debían verse de nuevo con el capitán comandante y el resto de los capitanes del gotei; aquello, hizo que Akio se sintiera muy nervioso. Mirando a cada uno de los capitanes en el lugar, los reconocía uno a uno, recordando como Komamura se los había descrito.

Con solo mirar a los capitanes, Akio sentía como lo juzgaban en silencio; le costó un poco caminar debido a la presión espiritual que ejercían los reiatsus de los capitanes, pero no quería que le vieran débil.

\- Vaya, ¿Por qué el joven está usando esa ropa? – Preguntó Yamamoto al ver a Akio.

\- Yo se la presté, debido a que su ropa humana estaba algo sucia – Respondió Komamura.

\- Al parecer, capitán Komamura, no va a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

\- No sé por qué razón debería cambiar de opinión, ya lo he explicado y mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

\- Joven humano ¿Tienes que decir algo esta vez? – Yamomoto se dirigió a Akio, hablando tranquilamente.

\- Claro que tengo algo que decir – Akio temblaba un poco pero no iba a permanecer en silencio – Sé que ante ustedes yo soy un simple humano, no tengo realmente algo en que destacar, y sé también que hacer que alguien como Sajin este enamorado de mí, es egoísta, pues él está dejándolo todo por estar conmigo… sin embargo, quiero que sepan que gracias a Sajin, yo sigo vivo, él me está ayudando a volverme alguien fuerte; y yo me volveré alguien fuerte para protegerlo como él me ha protegido en diferentes ocasiones, no me importa que él sea un shinigami, un hombre lobo; yo le amo, y eso es algo que ya no va a cambiar.

Todos escucharon atentamente las palabras de Akio, vieron brillar sus ojos de decisión a pesar de que estuviese temblando.

\- A pesar de que te vuelvas fuerte – El capitán Byakuya comenzaba a hablar – ¿Puedes estar seguro de que ambos podrán tener una relación que sobreviva a todo? ¿Una relación como la de los demás?

Todos los presentes, entendieron las palabras del capitán Byakuya, Akio y Komamura también.

\- Capitán Byakuya; yo mismo eh descubierto que vivir con alguien a quien se ama, no siempre será todo felicidad; conozco que habrá conflicto dolor, desacuerdo, tristeza, Pero también sé, que Akio y yo, podremos salir delante de todo ello.

El capitán comandante, en aquel instante, pidió que sacaran a Akio y a Komamura de la sala, para discutir con los demás capitanes en privado. Cuando pasó un momento, el cual ambos enamorados sintieron eterno, fueron llevados a entrar de nuevo en la sala de reuniones.

\- Capitán Sajin Komamura… Por mayoría de la decisión de los capitanes, mañana al atardecer, usted y su compañero humano, serán llevados a la división doce – Yamamoto hablaba tranquilamente – Ahí, a ambos se les limpiara la memoria, haciendo cumplir nuestro mandato que mantiene nuestro mundo separado del mundo material. Usted capitan Komamura debería recordar esa ley... Ningún humano y shinigami, debe entrar en contacto...

Komamura miraba a Yamamoto sin poder comprender por qué el capitán comandante hacia todo eso; Sajin cerró sus puños con fuerza, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, tratando de contener su furia. Pero no pudo.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡ES POR QUE NO SOY HUMANO, ¿VERDAD?!... ¡VAMOS CAPITÁN COMANDANTE, DIGALO!...

Komamura estaba más que furioso, el capitán Kyoraku, tuvo que calmarlo con un kido de inmovilización y lo durmió; después de esa situación, Komamura y Akio fueron sacados del lugar.

\- Preparen todo para que les limpien la memoria mañana al atardecer – Dijo Yamamoto.

El capitán comandante dio por terminada la reunión; el capitán Kyoraku se alejó junto al capitán Ukitake para hablar con él en secreto.

\- Estoy pensando en ayudar al capitán Komamura a escapar, pero necesitare tu ayuda Ukitake, ¿me ayudaras?

\- Está bien, dime que es lo que hay que hacer.

Kyoraku comenzó a compartir lo que había descubierto del pasado de la familia de Komamura, había una forma de que Sajin pudiese ser humano; Kyoraku pensaba que si Sajin se volvía humano, era probable que por fin lo dejasen vivir junto a Akio tranquilamente en el mundo material. Pero debían apresurarse, el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Fuga en el gotei**_

Aquella tarde, en el Gotei estaba por anochecer; el ambiente en el Gotei 13 era completamente tenso, muchos ya conocían de la situación de lo que le ocurria al capitán Komamura. Aunque muchos de los capitanes, habían ordenado dejar de mencionar la situación, pues ya se conocía que al humano y al shinigami, los iban a separar.

Kyoraku estaba de guardia en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Komamura, después de que la reunión hubiese terminado mal, Kyoraku usaba la excusa de ayudar con la vigilancia, aunque en realidad, espera una buena oportunidad de ayudar al capitán Komamura, y a su pareja a escapar. El capitán Kyoraku, ya había preparado una táctica de distracción para ayudar al capitán a escapar, solo esperaba la señal de Ukitake.

Pero en aquel momento, Kyoraku vio llegar al teniente Tetsuzaemon al lugar; los miembros de la división dos, estuvieron a punto de impedirle que el teniente se acercase más, pero el capitán Kyoraku los detuvo y permitió que Tetsuzaemon se acercase, Kyoraku pensaba que el teniente, podría ayudarlo con su plan. Llevando al teniente Tetsuzaemon al interior del hogar de Komamura, pudo hablar con calma con él, comentándole de su plan.

\- Ya veo, entonces capitán, usted también cree que lo que hace el comandante Yamamoto, está mal ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, y comprendo en parte del por qué, el capitán comandante no desea que el capitán Komamura viva en el mundo material, eso es debido a su apariencia, pero eso no es todo; la apariencia del capitán Komamura, es parte de un castigo que sus antepasados recibieron siglos atrás; supongo que en sí, el capitán comandante siente culpa por el sufrimiento que ha pasado el capitán Komamura todos estos años – Kyoraku se quedó pensativo – Supongo que piensa que el que Komamura sea capitán del Gotei, es la única forma de redimirse y asegurarse que el capitán no sufra más.

\- Aunque el capitán Komamura se quedase en la sociedad de almas, el seguirá sufriendo, seo o no capitán – Añadió Tetsuzaemon – Tal vez el capitán comandante quiera expiar alguna culpa, pero al final, solo conseguirá que el capitán Komamura cierre por completo el corazón.

Ambos shinigamis se quedaron en silencio, estaban apartados de la habitación principal de la casa, debido al silencio que reinaba, se escuchaba con claridad, que alguien escribía rápidamente sobre un pedazo de papel. Cuando Kyoraku y Tetsuzaemon se acercaron en silencio, y disminuyendo su reiatsu; abrieron un poco la puerta de la habitación principal.

Akio se encontraba escribiendo, sentado al lado de un inconsciente Komamura, la preocupación, tristeza y miedo, se veían reflejados en los ojos del joven; pero también había una pizca de decisión en ellos. Akio dejó de escribir, doblando lo que parecía ser una carta; el joven, al mirar a Sajin aun inconsciente, sabía que aun debía estar bajo el efecto del kido que habían ocupado en él; Akio tomó la mano de Sajin y concentrando su reiatsu, esperaba que Sajin despertase al fin; por fin el capitán comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Sajin, que bueno que despiertas – Akio abrazó a Sajin fuertemente.

Kyoraku y Tetsuzaemon, se alejaron de nuevo a la entrada para que se llevara a cabo el plan.

\- Vaya, ese chico es fuerte – Kyoraku se veía sorprendido – Haber usado su reiatsu de esa forma para anular un kido…

Sin perder más tiempo, Tetsuzaemon se retiró del lugar…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación principal, Komamura recordaba como había terminado la reunión, miró a Akio y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Tenemos que irnos – comenzó a decir Komamura – Tengo miedo Akio, no quiero volver a la soledad que tenía antes de conocerte.

\- Ojala pudiese ser más que un simple chico – Repuso Akio – Así dejaría de ser una carga.

Komamura le dio unas palmadas de ánimo, mientras analizaba el reiatsu de los shinigamis que estaban rodeando la casa, debía buscar un punto por donde escapar; aunque no sabía bien a donde irían después de escapar del gotei.

\- Es hora de escapar – Sajin se levantó y se aseguró su zampakutou.

\- Es bueno ver que está despierto capitán Komamura – Kyoraku acababa de entrar en la habitación, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a hablar en voz baja – Escúchenme con atención por favor; capitán, yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo que les piensan hacer; pero puede que haya algo que cambie la situación.

\- Sea lo que sea no creo que podamos esperar a explicárselo al capitán comandante – Repuso Komamura seriamente – Además, dudo que vaya a servir de algo.

\- Capitán, de lo que habló si podría funcionar, créame; a lo que me refiero es de que usted debe convertirse en un humano… – Komamura y Akio miraron sorprendidos, pero con algo de incredulidad al capitán de la octava división, Kyoraku siguió hablando – …He leído la historia que se conoce de su clan, un clan de hombres lobo; y hace siglos, sus antepasados poseían apariencias humanas, pero fueron castigados a vivir bajo su forma animal, debido a que desechaban las creencias del gotei trece – Explicó Kyoraku – seguro de que debe existir alguna forma en que usted puede tener alguna apariencia humana y que así lo dejen vivir en el mundo material, al lado del joven.

Komamura se quedó pensando sobre lo que el capitán Kyoraku le había dicho, no estaba seguro que aquello pudiese funcionar; aunque si había una manera de volverse humano, tendría que aprovechar esa oportunidad; aunque eso significaba tener que volver a donde su gran abuelo.

Antes de poder seguir pensando acerca de la idea, se comenzó a escuchar mucho alboroto fuera de la casa de Komamura.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Debe ser el teniente Tetsuzaemon, con el resto de la división siete; hace un momento me lo encontré y le pedí que me ayudase en el escape de ustedes dos – Comentó Kyoraku sonriendo.

\- ¿Nos ayudara a escapar? – Komamura miraba al capitán Kyoraku, quien solo asintió

\- Y será mejor que se vayan preparando, Ukitake preparara la distracción dentro de poco, deben aprovechar ese momento para salir del gotei – Terminó de decir Kyoraku.

\- Gracias capitán Kyoraku – Dijo Komamura.

El capitán Kyoraku les deseo suerte a ambos. Antes de que saliese de la casa, Akio lo alcanzó y le entregó la carta que había estado escribiendo.

En cuanto Kyoraku salió del lugar, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y por el lugar se comenzó a extender una gran nube de humo, hubo mucha conmoción afuera, pero era el momento para escapar; Komamura salió rápidamente de su hogar, usando shumpo, llevando en la espalda a Akio y a Gorou.

La nube de humo se había expandido en gran parte del gotei trece, Kyoraku y Ukitake, junto a los miembros de la división siete, se habían encargado de dejar inconscientes a los shinigamis de la división dos; y para asegurarse de que el capitán Komamura no fuera seguido de inmediato, Ukitake había llevado un par de artefactos que alteraban el reiatsu del lugar en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda.

\- ¿Crees que esto funcione Kyoraku?

\- Estoy seguro de que sí.

En aquel momento llegaron miembros de las divisiones uno, dos y tres; rodearon el lugar de inmediato, pero ni Kyoraku, Ukitake o Tetsuzaemon con el resto de la división siete, trataron de escapar.

Yamamoto llegó poco después.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

\- Lamento informar, que el capitán Komamura y el muchacho que estaba con él, escaparon – Soi Fong daba reporte de la situación – Los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, con algunos miembros de la séptima división, fueron los ayudantes en esta fuga.

Yamamoto miró a Kyoraku y a Ukitake; avanzó hacia ellos y suspiró antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

\- Capitán comandante, lo hicimos porque usted no tiene derecho en cuanto a lo que está haciendo – Dijo Kyoraku calmadamente – Sabemos que lo que hace, lo hace debido a que el capitán Komamura no es humano; lo hace porque usted se siente culpable de que el capitán haya nacido con esa apariencia. Usted es uno de los que les impuso el castigo al clan Komamura.

\- Así que ha hecho su tarea, capitán Kyoraku – Yamamoto le dio la espalda a Kyoraku, guardando silencio.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar en ese momento, las palabras que se habían escuchado habían dejado impacto.

\- Capitana Soi Fong – Comenzó a decir Yamamoto – comience la búsqueda del capitán Komamura; en cuanto lo encuentre, repórtenlo.

La capitana asintió y se alejó del lugar junto a sus subordinados.

\- Ustedes, los que han ayudado al capitán Komamura a escapar, serán suspendidos de todas sus actividades y estarán consignados en sus divisiones y sin poder tener sus zampakutous; hasta que este asunto termine – Dictaminó Yamamoto.

La división uno despojo de sus zampakutous a todos los involucrados en la fuga y se los llevaron del lugar. Yamamoto se retiró a su oficina, pensando en lo que haría, ya tenía una idea de a dónde se dirigiría Sajin.

…

Komamura ya había dejado atrás la sociedad de almas y el resto del ryukongai, iba a través de un bosque usando lo más rápido que podía su shumpo; finalmente se detuvo en la ribera de un rio, Akio descendió de su espalda, junto a Gorou, Sajin se inclinó sobre el agua para tomar un poco entre sus manos y beber.

\- ¿Crees que nos sigan los demás shinigamis? – Preguntaba Akio, mirando hacia atrás.

\- Les llevamos algo de ventaja, pero estoy seguro que pronto nos darán alcance si no nos movemos – Sajin volvió a cargar a Akio y a Gorou.

\- Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?

Akio pensó que sería posible que volvieran al mundo material, pero se percató de que era posible que los siguieran hasta allí, de nuevo.

\- De momento busquemos algún lugar donde refugiarnos – Comentó Sajin.

Sajin comenzó a moverse usando su shumpo, adentrándose en una zona espesa del bosque, conocía muy bien aquella zona, pese a que hacía años que no estaba por ahí. Komamura anduvo una hora variando el camino a través del bosque, siempre moviéndose entre las zonas de más difícil acceso, para dificultarles el camino a los que llegasen a seguirlos, aunque para él, pasar por ahí era algo fácil, debido a que se movía mejor en aquel terreno; finalmente, salieron del bosque y llegaron a un prado donde la hierba era bastante alta, Sajin bajo de su espalda a Akio y comenzaron a caminar por ese lugar. Avanzaron entre la hierba, hasta llegar casi al extremo del prado, donde había una formación rocosa bastante grande, y en cuya base, crecían algunos arbustos; Komamura cortó unos cuantos arbustos secos que se habían acumulado en el lugar y se vio una gran abertura en las rocas, aquello era una cueva, Sajin Entró seguido por Akio y Gorou.

Sajin tomó las ramas secas de los arbustos que había cortado de la entrada, y preparó una improvisada fogata en el interior de la cueva.

\- ¿Qué este lugar? – Quiso saber Akio.

\- Aquí es donde nací y crecí – Respondió Komamura.

La cueva era bastante grande, se veía algunos rastros de que había sido habitada hacía mucho tiempo, pero la mayoría ya era polvo en aquel lugar. Akio trataba de imaginarse como había sido la infancia de Sajin en aquel lugar. Komamura estaba terminando de hacer un kido para que no pudiesen rastrear sus reiatsus.

\- Así que aquí viviste– Akio miraba detenidamente las paredes, donde se veía aun que tiempo atrás, habían sido pintadas con imágenes del bosque, algunos animales – Vaya, sí que eras un artista desde pequeño.

\- Bueno, siempre me gustaba pintar lo que veía, no me podía estar quieto, siempre iba de un lugar a otro – Sajin comentó, sonriendo melancólicamente – Supongo que le daba muchos problemas a mi padre. Creo que si me hubieras visto en aquel entonces, no pensarías que soy yo ahora.

\- ¿Y tu madre que opinaba de que pintaras las paredes?

\- Yo… – Sajin desvió la mirada – Yo no pude conocer a mi madre, falleció cuando yo aún tenía meses de edad.

\- Lo lamento Sajin.

\- Mi padre siempre me contó de cómo era ella, era una humana, de cabello castaño, piel clara, siempre le gustaba explorar y era muy amable; cuando se conocieron ella vagaba sola, sin familia, ella entró en esta cueva para cubrirse de una tormenta que la alejó del Rukongai… Mi padre dice, que ella no se percató de que él estaba en la cueva cuando ella entró a refugiarse, hasta la mañana que despertó; obviamente ella se asustó muchísimo, pero mi padre se mostró amable, le dio alimento… Aun cuando regresó al Rukongai, mi padre me cuenta que ella lo visitaba a menudo, primero por curiosidad de por qué la apariencia de mi padre, después, según me lo dijo, él, fue porque ambos comenzaban a gustarse – Komamura cerró un momento los ojos – Yo nací cuando ellos llevaban diez años juntos como pareja…Pero cuando yo estaba por cumplir un año, ella enfermó gravemente, mi padre no pudo curarla…

Sajin suspiró y se sentó cerca de la fogata, Gorou se puso en su regazo para dormir, Akio se sentó a un lado y se quedó observando la fogata, Komamura rodeó a Akio con su brazo derecho y lo acercó más a sí.

\- Sabes, me marche de éste lugar cuando mi padre falleció; nunca pensé que volvería – comentó de repente Sajin – Creo que había cosas del pasado que quería olvidar.

\- Creo que te entiendo un poco sobre eso.

Sajin le tomó el mentón a Akio y le acercó para besarle. Con todo lo que habían pasado, parecía que no se habían besado en bastante tiempo; con ese beso, se olvidaron un breve instante de los problemas que pasaban y recordaban lo mucho que se amaban.

\- Sajin, estaba pensando en que si me entrenabas para volverme shinigami – Dijo Akio de repente – Si yo me volvía shinigami, podría vivir contigo aquí en la sociedad de almas. Así al menos, no nos borrarían la memoria.

\- Akio, eso significaría abandonar todo lo del mundo material, el mundo en el que viviste…

\- Eso no me importaría, tú estás dispuesto a cambiar tu mundo por mí, entonces ¿Por qué no haría yo lo mismo?

Komamura sostuvo fuertemente a Akio contra su pecho, alborotándole el cabello, aquello ya era una costumbre.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué era esa carta que le entregaste al capitán Kyoraku? – Preguntó de repente Komamura.

\- Es una carta para ti – respondió Akio sonriendo – Veras, pensé que si nos borraban la memoria, podría haber algo que nos ayudase a recordarnos, entonces escribí todo lo que hemos pasado juntos en esa carta; si tú la leías y te acordabas de mí, entonces me podrías encontrar y darme otra carta que está en el mismo sobre, para que yo recuerde.

\- Ya entiendo, sí que pensaste en todo; pero, ¿En serio una carta nos podría hacer recordar, algo olvidado?

\- Nuestra mente no es lo único que guarda recuerdos; nuestros corazones también lo hacen, solo que el corazón guarda lo más importante para nosotros y eso es algo que nadie nos quitara – Repuso Akio – Eso es algo que me enseño mi madre.

\- Entonces, creamos en esas palabras.

Debido a que Sajin había usado mucho el shumpo para llegar hasta ese lugar en el que se encontraban, lentamente, comenzó a quedarse dormido. Gorou y Komamura estaban descansando tan tranquilamente, el único que no podía dormir era Akio. El cual, mantenía viva la hoguera añadiendo cada cierto tiempo, más ramas secas y así evitar que el frio se hiciera presente en la cueva. De pronto se preguntó, que es lo que estaría pasando en el mundo material; estaba seguro que sus compañeros de trabajo se preguntarían en donde estaba, pues ese sería el segundo día que no iba a trabajar, y luego estaba la preocupación de que no había escrito nada para publicar.

\- Cuando vuelva a casa con Sajin, todo estará bien – Se dijo a sí mismo – Podre cuidar siempre de su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Contra la espada y la pared**_

Aún era de madrugada cuando Komamura se despertó antes que los demás, la hoguera se había consumido casi por completo, solo quedaban las cenizas y algunas brasas, el capitán shinigami se dio cuenta de que la madera que había cortado, se había acabado, supuso entonces, que Akio había tardado en dormir la noche anterior.

\- Estar en este mundo, debe ser muy pesado y complicado aún de entender para él.

Dejando a Akio y a Gorou dormir un poco más, Sajin decidió montar guardia, fuera de la cueva. En aquel instante, se preguntaba cómo estaría la situación en el Gotei, además, estaba preocupado por los miembros de su división, al igual que por los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake. Todos ellos le habían ayudado a escapar, estaba seguro que el capitán comandante estaría furioso con todos.

Pero también recordaba las palabras de Kyoraku, Sajin suplicaba con toda su fuerza, que el gran abuelo, realmente conociera una manera de ayudarlo a volverse humano, aunque al pensar en ello, se preguntaba, como sería para él vivir con una apariencia así; recordaba que cuando era un cachorro, deseaba ser un humano como los demás, no ser diferente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, le asustaba cambiar.

Komamura se dio cuenta de que estaba por amanecer, era momento de que Gorou, Akio y él, continuaran con su camino lo antes posible. Pues había algo que le causaba preocupación. Y era que el capitán comandante les estuviese esperando en el lugar donde habitaba el gran abuelo; y es más, conocía la estrategia de caza y captura, de la división uno y dos bastante bien.

\- ¿Ya está amaneciendo? – Akio se frotaba los ojos, mientras Gorou bostezaba.

\- Lo lamento Akio, pero debemos movernos rápidamente – Komamura cargó a Gorou y a Akio una vez más.

Mientras Sajin salía de la cueva con Akio y Gorou, le asaltó una profunda nostalgia, pues recordaba el día en que su padre había fallecido. En aquel momento, recordó las últimas palabras de su padre… _"No importa lo que hagas Sajin, ni a donde vayas, siempre y cuando vivas libre y seas feliz"_

…

En las afueras del Gotei 13, los miembros de las divisiones uno y dos, se reunían para informar, que en aquellos momentos, habían encontrado un rastro de reiatsu del prófugo capitán Komamura, pero en una zona alejada del Gotei. Yamamoto, estaba siendo acompañado por el resto de los capitanes en aquel momento.

\- ¿Cómo debemos actuar ahora, capitán comandante? – Preguntaron los shinigamis de la división uno.

\- Conozco el lugar al que el capitán Komamura se dirigirá – Comenzó a hablar Yamamoto, dirigiéndose a sus shinigamis, continuó – Quiero que vigilen la zona rocosa, al noroeste de aquí, donde se encuentra el llamado altar sin dios; es muy seguro que el capitán Komamura se dirige ahí. Si es posible, intenten detenerlo, a él y al humano que le acompaña; pero sean precavidos.

Los shinigamis asintieron a la orden de inmediato y se alejaron del lugar.

\- ¿No los seguiremos capitán comandante? – Preguntó el capitán Byakuya.

\- De momento no, además tenemos que esperar a nuestros invitados.

\- ¿Invitados?

Antes de que el capitán comandante les diera a los capitanes una respuesta, en el ambiente se sintió una presión de reiatsu poderosa, todos sabían de quien se trataba en ese momento.

Ante ellos, un gigantesco pilar cayó del cielo. Del cual, emergieron cinco shinigamis con la vestimenta de un capitán, pero cuya energía espiritual, se sentía muy diferente a lo que un shinigami ordinario era, aquellas cinco personas, eran la división cero del Gotei 13. Los capitanes estaban sorprendidos, pues sabían que la división cero, solo dejaba el palacio del Rey espiritual, en casos muy especiales.

\- Parece que se la han pasado bien, pequeños del Gotei – Uno de los miembros de la división cero dio un paso al frente sonriente – ¿Por qué no nos ponen al corriente de la situación?

\- Disculpen – El capitán Byakuya dio un paso al frente – ¿Acaso han venido por la situación del capitán Komamura?

\- Hemos venido por petición especial del Yamamoto, no pensábamos venir aquí por algo tan trivial, pero el mismo Rey espiritual quiso que interviniéramos.

Todos los capitanes, no dijeron nada, pero estaban recordando las palabras que el capitán Kyoraku le había dicho al capitán comandante; ahora la única duda que quedaba, era como la división cero iba a ayudar en aquella situación.

…

Durante lo que le quedaba de viaje, Komamura, había evitado usar el shumpo como el día anterior, así no liberaba tanto reiatsu, aunque iban algo lento en su trayecto. Finalmente, estaban llegando a los límites del bosque, viéndose a la distancia una zona rocosa, Sajin se detuvo de golpe… Komamura, como un lobo cazando, usó sus finos sentidos, de olfato y oído, era como si percibiera algo.

\- Parece que el capitán comandante anticipó que vendríamos aquí – Komamura bajo de su espalda a Akio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Akio trataba de sentir algo de reiatsu. Pero no percibía nada.

\- No lo intentes – Komamura aún estaba al acecho – Hay shinigamis, pero están escondiendo su reiatsu.

\- Si quieres, yo los puedo distraer, y tú vas a ver al Gran abuelo para que te diga como ser humano – Sugirió Akio.

Sajin negó con la cabeza.

\- Seria demasiado arriesgado – Komamura tomó su zampakutou – Mientras tanto, esconde tu reiatsu, yo alejare a todos los shinigamis, quiero que en ese momento uses tu shumpo para llegar a la zona rocosa, ahí veras una enorme cueva que en la entrada tiene un adorno de templo. Llega a esa cueva, ahí te veré de nuevo.

Akio comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero estaban tan cerca de lograr lo que habían estado buscando, que sabía que no debían rendirse ahora.

\- Sajin… Gracias – Akio abrazó a Komamura – Tenía que decírtelo… por si nos pasa algo… Yo…

\- No sigas Akio – Komamura comprendió el miedo que Akio sentía en aquellos instantes – Ya verás que lo lograremos, volveremos a casa y seremos felices, yo te cuidare y te amaré todos los días de mi vida…

Komamura se separó de Akio, tomando su zampakutou; avanzó con decisión, elevando su reiatsu al límite, en un instante Sajin avanzó con su shumpo. Varios shinigamis de la primera y segunda división, le rodearon; Sajin se movió ágilmente, para girar sobre sí mismo invocando a Tenken para golpear a la mayoría de sus oponentes. Para suerte de los shinigamis, el shikai de Komamura no les había golpeado con la espada del gigante, ya que eso habría sido mortal.

Los que habían esquivado el golpe, retrocedieron, había duda en que si debían atacar de nuevo; sin embargo, el capitán Komamura, no atacó, moviéndose con rapidez, Komamura le dio la espalda a sus oponentes, escapando, los shinigamis no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron la persecución, pero algunos de ellos, se habían quedado para poder ayudar a sus compañeros caídos. Pero aun con unos pocos shinigamis siguiéndolo, Sajin no tuvo tiempo de relajarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, varios shinigamis más le rodeaban, manteniendo la distancia; Komamura estaba por atacar una vez más, pero los shinigamis que le perseguían anticiparon sus movimientos, y lanzaron ataques de kido, en forma de esferas rojas luminosas, la explosión ocasionada por los ataques fue grande. Komamura salió de entre una nube de humo, que la explosión había ocasionado; en un instante, varios lasos de kido le rodearon y le ataron, los shinigamis obligaron al capitán, a caer duramente contra el suelo.

\- Lo sentimos capitán Komamura, pero tenemos órdenes de detenerlo.

\- Comprendo que tengan que acatar esas órdenes, pero lamento no poder cooperar, yo no puedo detenerme aquí – El reiatsu de Komamura se elevó aún más de lo que ya se sentía – Bankai… Kokujo Tenken Myoo…

Un gigante con armadura samurái, apareció en el lugar, los shinigamis miraron asombrados al capitán, pues aun atado con los múltiples kidos, había sido capaz de invocar a su bankai. El gigantesco bankai de Komamura elevó la espada en el aire, sin que su maestro moviera un solo musculo, dejándola caer con gran fuerza y velocidad; el golpe del bankai fue tan poderoso que una gran nube de polvo y escombros se levantó. Aprovechando la dispersión de los shinigamis, Sajin se liberó de las ataduras de kido…

Akio llevaba a Gorou en brazos, estaba cerca del límite del bosque y la zona rocosa. A la distancia, había logrado ver el bankai de Komamura, la verdadera forma de la espada de Sajin. Akio sabía que Komamura estaría bien, en esos momentos, el joven dejó a Gorou en el suelo.

\- Gorou, escóndete y espéranos, seguramente a donde vamos, será peligroso Sajin y yo volveremos por ti, te lo prometo.

Gorou ladró alegremente, y obediente, se metió entre los arbustos desapareciendo de la vista. Akio uso el shumpo, exponiéndose a campo abierto, en la zona rocosa; no sabía si era por estar en el mundo espiritual, pero Akio sentía como su reiatsu se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que era antes, ahora era capaz de sentir las presencias espirituales de los demás, y justo en ese momento, sentía una gran presión en el ambiente, mucho mayor a la que era el reiatsu del capitán Yamamoto. Eso le preocupaba aún más, pues eso hacía le hacía ver como si los problemas solo fueran en aumento.

Finalmente, Akio llegó a la entrada de una cueva, mucho mayor en comparación a la en que habían pasado Komamura y él la noche anterior.

\- ¡Akio! – Komamura llegaba al lado de su amado – Que bueno que lo lograste.

\- Parece ser que es más testarudo de lo que parece capitán– Una voz habló a espaldas de Komamura y Akio.

El capitán comandante se encontraba mirándolos con calma absoluta. Se sentía la presión de los demás capitanes acercándose además de una presión mayor.

\- La división cero… – Murmuró Komamura.

Akio recordaba vagamente que era la división cero.

\- Parece que hoy terminara este asunto capitán.

Komamura miró al capitán comandante. Solo tuvo un instante para decidir qué era lo que haría en aquello instantes; aún tenía su espada desenfundada, extendió la mano, y el shikai de Tenken se materializó.

\- Hado 33 – Murmuró Komamura, su reiatsu se elevó una vez más, pero el reiatsu se acumulaba en la palma de la mano de Tenken – ¡Sokatsui!

De la mano de Tenken, salió disparada una gran concentración de energía espiritual en un destello azul, que iba dirigida a Yamamoto.

A pesar de la gran potencia del ataque, Yamamoto había bloqueado el kido con suma facilidad, pero pudo notar que donde antes estaba la entrada a la cueva, solo quedaban escombros. Al lugar, arribaron el resto de los capitanes, acompañados de la división cero.

\- Así que este es el lugar de donde viene el capitán Komamura – El capitán Byakuya miraba la zona.

Los miembros de la división cero, se sentaron en aquellos momentos tranquilamente.

\- ¿No iremos a por el capitán Komamura? – Preguntó Soi Fong.

\- Dejemos que el capitán lobuno enfrente con el pasado y la cadena que aún le ata. Mientras, deberían ir a tratar a los heridos que dejó la pelea del capitán con los demás shinigamis de la primera y segunda división.

Los capitanes asintieron a aquella orden y se dispersaron.

…

Akio y Komamura, caminaban adentrándose más en aquella cueva gigantesca. Sajin caminaba lentamente.

\- ¿Estas bien Sajin? – Akio lo miró preocupado.

\- Descuida, mi reiatsu se debilitó mucho al realizar el kido con mi shikai. Como te había contado la vida de mi zampakutou, está ligada a mí, al realizar un kido, y si tengo liberado a Tenken, mi shikai es capaz de multiplicar mi reiatsu del kido y atacar. Pero me debilita más rápido.

Ambos caminaron un poco más, hasta que se detuvieron al estar en lo más profundo; ahí reposaba el cuerpo enorme de un lobo-perro blanco y con pelaje largo; resoplaba profundamente con cada exhalación, estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Gran abuelo – Sajin comenzó a hablar fuertemente – ¡Gran abuelo!, ¡Despierta por favor!

El Gran abuelo, comenzó a moverse en cuanto escucho la voz de Sajin; se veía bastante anciano, le faltaba la oreja del lado izquierdo, y sobre el ojo del mismo lado, había una enorme cicatriz, entrecerró los ojos al ver a Komamura.

\- Sajin, sí que tienes agallas al venir aquí – Comenzó a decir tranquilamente, después observó a Akio – Así que viniste por _"eso"_ ; al igual que tu padre vino una vez.

Sajin se inclinó frente a él rápidamente, arrodillándose.

\- Por favor Gran abuelo, necesito saber cómo convertirme en humano.

El Gran abuelo miró a Sajin y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, haciendo que el lugar se estremeciera.

\- ¡Se nota que no tienes orgullo alguno Sajin! – Comenzó a decir fríamente – ¡Primero abandonas el clan, vives avergonzado de lo que eres y usas una armadura para verte como humano entre los shinigamis; y mírate ahora, pareja de un simple humano!… ¿En serio crees que tienes derecho a pedir algo en estos momentos?

Komamura levanto la cabeza, pero siguió arrodillado.

\- Se lo que he hecho; en esas ocasiones nunca sabía qué hacer, seguía el destino que creía que tenía marcado, inclusive llegue a ser egoísta por solo preocuparme de algo tan trivial como mi apariencia; pero por favor Gran abuelo, esta vez, quiero hacer algo por alguien más, quiero cambiar para caminar y marcar mi propio camino. Pero en ese camino necesito que alguien también esté a mi lado para no volverme a perder.

El Gran abuelo miró a Akio profundamente, veía al joven temblar, eso le dio risa, un simple humano frente a alguien como él, era obvio que causaba impacto; sin embargo, le daba curiosidad saber por qué un humano llegaba tan lejos por alguien como Sajin. En un instante, la pata derecha del gran abuelo se levantó y arrojo a Komamura contra un muro con una fuerza asombrosa, antes de que Akio le ayudase a Sajin, el Gran abuelo lo aplastó contra el piso, cuidando de no matarlo, solo de momento.

\- Dime humano; ¿En serio vale pasar esto solo para estar con Sajin? – El Gran abuelo resoplo su aliento sobre Akio, mientras se reía – Vamos, contesta.

\- Si lo vale – Dijo Akio mirando fijamente los ojos del Gran abuelo, le costaba un poco hablar por el peso de la pata en su pecho, pero aun así siguió – El salvó y cambio mi vida… Sin él, seguiría siendo alguien cobarde que se la pasaría escondido bajo las sabanas de su cama… ¿Qué si vale la pena pasar por esto?... Estoy cansándome de que todos en este mundo espiritual cuestionen lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... ¡CLARO QUE LO VALE! ¡MI KOMAMURA LO VALDRÁ SIEMPRE!, ¡PORQUE YO PUDE VER QUIEN ES EN REALIDAD!...

En ese momento, Sajin invocó el puño de Tenken y golpeó a su abuelo, haciendo que adentrase más en la cueva y liberando a Akio.

\- A mi hazme lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Akio de esa manera – Komamura miraba furioso al Gran abuelo.

El gran abuelo se levantó riéndose.

\- Te pareces a tu padre. Él también era capaz de levantarse contra mí con tal de proteger a quien le había dado el corazón – Se dejó caer pesadamente, cruzando sus patas delanteras para apoyarse – ¿Quieres saber cuál es el secreto para ser humano?... bien, te lo diré… Sácate con tus propias manos, el corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: El camino del lobo**_

Komamura miraba al Gran abuelo seriamente.

\- ¿Sacarme el corazón?… No lo entiendo…

\- Así es Sajin, tienes que sacarte el corazón si quieres ser humano – El Gran abuelo sonrió fríamente – A pesar de que vives en la sociedad de almas, Yamamoto nunca te ha explicado el motivo del porqué de tu apariencia, e ignoraste voluntariamente investigar en los registros shinigamis… Ellos… Esos malditos traidores…

El gran abuelo gruñía de ira con cada palabra que exclamaba. El abuelo entrecerró aún más sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Por qué los registros shinigamis tendrían que tener algo relacionado con mi apariencia?! – Gruñó con enojo Komamura – ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes diciendo eso?!

\- ¡QUIERO QUE VEAS LA VERDAD DE LAS COSAS! – El gran abuelo gritó, haciendo que la cueva se estremeciera – ¡TRAIDOR ESTÚPIDO!… ¡TÚ SIRVES A QUIENES NOS CONVIRTIERON EN ESTO!

El gran abuelo avanzaba hacía Komamura y Akio de forma amenazadora; Sajin quiso invocar de nuevo a Tenken, pero su reiatsu ya estaba demasiado débil.

\- Nuestro clan siempre vivió apartado del Gotei 13… De hecho, existíamos antes de que el Gotei naciese. Yamamoto era solo un asesino vulgar que buscaba a guerreros poderosos que le ayudasen a exterminar a un enemigo que le había arrebatado todo, y que amenazaba al ser que es el eje de nuestro mundo, el Rey espiritual… Yamamoto llegó a nosotros, mintiendo, acerca de proteger este mundo para crear uno en que todos fuéramos iguales, viviésemos libres, a cambio de nuestra ayuda… Pero al final nos mintió, no soportaba que nosotros no adorásemos al Rey espiritual, nosotros no lastimábamos a nadie siendo quienes éramos. Al final, Yamamoto, junto a la división cero y el Rey espiritual nos maldijeron, condenándonos a vivir en nuestra forma animal, esperando a que muriésemos, pero no fue así; seguimos existiendo pero nuestro clan iba muriendo con el paso del tiempo… Al final, solo quedaste tú y tu padre, Sajin… Pero cuando tú escapaste y te uniste al Gotei, te volviste un traidor como ellos… te convertiste en la mascota de Yamamoto, en la forma de poder expiar su culpa… ¡Sácate el corazón y renuncia a la vida que has tenido! ¡Solo así serás humano! ¡Solo así, mientras seas humano, dejaras de ser perseguido!

\- ¡Mientes! – Komamura había gritado enfurecido – ¡Yo tuve la decisión de convertirme en shinigami, o vagar escondido siempre entre las sombras! ¡Yo soy quien decidió sobre todo, sobre sentirme avergonzado, sobre querer a alguien importante y perderlo una vez, decidí sobre quedarme atrapado por el dolor, y al final eh decidido sobre la vida que voy a compartir!... ¡Y soy yo quien decide no sacarse el corazón!…

El Gran abuelo fue rápido en atacar de nuevo a Sajin y a Akio, pero Komamura fue rápido en reaccionar, tomando a Akio, lo lanzó con fuerza para hacer que terminara aún más profundo en la cueva, pero por desgracia, no le dio tiempo de esquivar la embestida del Gran abuelo.

Akio rodó varios metros, había tenido poco tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado, algo le había detenido, una vieja y gran zampakutou, oxidada y agrietada, cuando se levantó, Akio pudo ver como Komamura era golpeado sin piedad por el Gran abuelo, la zampakutou de Sajin estaba en el suelo, seguramente, Sajin había desarmado cuando recibió el primer golpe.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Akio había gritado de miedo, pero también enfurecido. Su voz hizo eco en la cueva.

El Gran abuelo se quedó con la pata levantada, Sajin se encontraba en el suelo, casi inconsciente, tenía una herida en la cabeza que le sangraba, su ropa desgarrada. Cuando el Gran abuelo se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Akio, el joven había usado su shumpo, llevando la zampakutou oxidada en sus manos, en un instante, Akio están aferrado al pelaje del Gran abuelo, en su espalda, y con todas sus fuerza, le clavó la zampakutou. El Gran abuelo rugió de dolor, se sacudió con fuerza, pero Akio ya había descendido de su lomo, cuando el Gran abuelo se dio cuenta, Akio estaba con Sajin de nuevo, el Gran abuelo levantó su pata con rapidez, pero el joven humano se había aferrado a la pata que el gran abuelo había levantado y volvió a clavar la zampakutou; la sangre que brotó de la herida fue abundante. El gran abuelo sacudió su pata, golpeando una de las paredes de la cueva, Akio no se había soltado a tiempo, por lo que recibió el golpe contra el muro de la cueva, desgraciadamente, el lado izquierdo de su rostro, rozó la roca al momento del golpe.

Akio sentía la sangre escurrir por su rostro, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo, el cual no paraba de punzarle de dolor.

\- ¡Maldito seas humano! – El Gran abuelo había retrocedido, lamiéndose la pata herida.

Akio arrastró sus pasos, posándose entre Sajin y el Gran abuelo. Recogiendo la zampakutou de Komamura, dispuesto a usarla de ser necesario, ya que había dejado la vieja zampakutou oxidada, clavada en la pata del Gran abuelo.

\- Seré un maldito humano… Pero soy el que protegerá a Sajin, así como él me ha protegido… Sin importar quien sea… Yo le haré frente…

Akio sintió que una pesada mano se posaba en su hombro, Sajin se había levantado de nuevo; su ropa estaba algo desgarrada por los golpes que había recibido. Sajin miró seriamente al Gran abuelo un instante, suspiró, y su mirada cambió, reflejando sentimiento de lastima.

\- Sigue viviendo en la oscuridad si quieres… Yo te mostraré, y a los demás, que voy a caminar por el camino que eh decidido, sin arrepentirme nunca más… De ser necesario, peleare, si caigo me levantaré… Venir aquí, fue una pérdida de tiempo…

Sajin se arrancó lo que quedaba de la manga derecha de su ropa, convirtiéndola en tiras, vendó el ojo izquierdo de Akio.

\- Volvamos a casa…

Akio asintió, entregó la zampakutou a Sajin, quien la enfundó de nuevo; ambos, Sajin y Akio, le dieron la espalda al Gran abuelo, apoyándose uno en otro, decidieron abandonar aquella cueva. El Gran abuelo, al ver aquello, sintió una gran ira inundar su ser, sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra Sajin y Akio, pesé que al dar un paso, la espada clavada en su pata le hizo sangrar.

La cueva entera quedo sumida en la oscuridad, Akio y Komamura no sabían lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Ustedes dos sí que saben crear alboroto!

Sajin y Akio, se dieron cuenta de que la cueva había desaparecido, se encontraban en campo abierto, en la zona rocosa, rodeados de los capitanes shinigamis, y de la mismísima división cero. Uno de los miembros de la división cero, era el que estaba más cerca, sosteniendo lo que parecía un pincel gigante, con solo sentir la presión espiritual que emanaba de la guardia cero, Akio se daba cuenta de que era un poder muy diferente al que había sentido de los capitanes shinigamis.

\- Después de tanto… ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí!? – El Gran abuelo no comprendía el por la división cero y los demás shinigamis se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Venimos a poner fin a todo este asunto – Comenzaron a explicar la división cero – hubiéramos intervenido antes, pero queríamos presenciar, hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar el capitán Komamura, y su humano, con tal de poder estar uno al lado del otro.

\- Si aún quieren borrarnos la memoria… Sera mejor que me maten, yo no pienso dejar de amar a Sajin… - Comenzó a decir Akio.

\- Tranquilo chico, nosotros no hemos venido aquí para separarlos… El asunto que debemos terminar, es principalmente con el viejo Ojiji – Interrumpió la división cero – Hace tiempo, maldijimos al clan Komamura, uno de los cuatro clanes principales de la sociedad de almas, y el único que se negaba a servir como protectores del Rey espiritual. Los consideramos peligrosos porque eran muy poderosos, como para vivir separados del Gotei… Al final, nuestra decisión, solo ha empeorado las cosas… Yamamoto tuvo que vivir con el peso de la culpa, intentando compensarlo, ayudando a Sajin en no ser un marginado del Gotei, volviéndolo alguien importante, como sus antepasados… Lo sentimos de verdad…

\- ¡¿Y creen que con esas palabras, todo se arregla?!

El Gran abuelo, cegado de ira, corrió hasta los miembros de la división cero, ignorando el dolor de su pata; pero un kido de inmovilización, invocado por los capitanes, le retuvo. La capitana Unohana Retsu, encargada de la división médica del Gotei, se acercó a Akio y a Komamura, haciendo que se sentaran el suelo para poder tratar sus heridas. Cuando Akio vio a aquella capitana, y sintió su reiatsu, pensó que aquella era una buena persona.

\- Parece que tendrás que someterte a una operación para recuperar tu ojo, joven humano.

Antes de que Komamura fuera tratado de sus heridas, éste miró a la división cero, muy seriamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que van a dar por terminado este asunto?

El líder de la división cero suspiró.

\- Bueno, cuando les impusimos el castigo a los miembros de tu clan, cachorro; esperábamos que muriesen, pero al no ser así, la descendencia de hombres lobo, también sufrió del castigo de vivir en una forma animal… De hecho, el castigo debía terminar con una generación, no transmitirse a otra. En otras palabras, al morir tú, viejo Ojiji, tu último descendiente, será libre del castigo que instauramos a su clan. A eso es a lo que hemos venido.

No hizo falta que la división cero dijera más, Komamura comprendía perfectamente la situación; trató de levantarse, pero aunque Akio le ayudase como apoyo, estaba demasiado débil.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la división cero – ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de tener tu forma humana, Sajin Komamura?… Piensa que así vivirás mejor en el mundo material junto a ese humano que está junto a ti.

\- Se equivocan en eso… Yo eh planeado vivir con Akio siendo lo que soy, solamente tome la decisión de buscar la forma de volverme humano, para que así el Gotei me permitiera vivir con tranquilidad al lado de quien amo, porque no estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que eh pasado, aprendido y sentido junto a él; pero si para obtener mi forma humana es necesario sacrificar la vida misma de alguien más, entonces, no me interesa tener esa forma… Solo les pido que nos dejen marchar, a Akio y a mí, a nuestro hogar.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, sabían que el capitán shinigami, había encontrado el camino por el que iba a vivir el resto de sus días. Inclusive, el Gran abuelo, miraba con algo de asombro a Sajin, su último descendiente, a quien había tratado de convencer para que dejara su corazón humano, y que al final, seguía aferrado a lo que creía, por fin, Sajin era sincero consigo mismo, como no lo había hecho en años.

\- Tanto así es que amas a ese humano ¿Verdad? – Dijo el Gran abuelo – Yo soy un lobo viejo, hay cosas que no voy cambiar ni en mi manera de pensar… Aun siento que eres como un perro domesticado, Sajin; pero si eres tan testarudo que hasta has ido contra la cabeza del Gotei, entonces, quiere decir que nuestra sangre libertina no se ha perdido del todo… Vete y vive junto a tu humano, pero tendrás que prometer, hacer renacer nuestro clan… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Akio había entendido las palabras del Gran abuelo, por lo que comenzó a sonrojarse, aunque trató de esconder su rostro. Komamura sonrió tranquilamente, asintiendo a las palabras del Gran abuelo.

Genryuurasai Yamamoto comenzó a avanzar hacia el Gran abuelo, mostrando su zampakutou. El Gran abuelo, aun inmovilizado por los kidos de los capitanes, al ver aquella escena, solamente sonrió, dentro de su ser, sabía que había estado esperando aquel momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Antes de que limpies tu error, y a mí con ello, tengo algo que pedirte, viejo Yamamoto – Dijo el Gran abuelo.

Antes de que Akio o Komamura pudiesen ver que era lo que pasaría, uno de los miembros de la división cero, les cubrió con una manta blanca; en cuanto aquella manta les cubrió, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**A TI, QUERIDO LECTOR, SI ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO, TE AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAS SEGUIDO MI FIC HASTA ESTE, EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE COMPARTAS MI OBRA PARA NO DEJAR DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE PRONTO DISFRUTES DE MÁS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO PLANEADAS, EN ESTE MEDIO... SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, TE DIGO... HASTA PRONTO!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Dos vidas y un camino**_

Estaba por anochecer en la sociedad de almas, pero nadie en el gotei descansaba, ya que todos los shinigamis estaban hablando acerca del joven humano y del capitán Komamura; aparte de que todos habían visto a la división cero acompañados de los capitanes y de Yamamoto; llevando a dos seres inconscientes a las instalaciones de la división cuatro. También, al regreso de los capitanes, el viejo capitán comandante Yamamoto ordenó que el capitán Kyoraku, el capitán Ukitake, y los shinigamis de la división siete, volvieran a sus actividades normales; pero durante las horas siguientes, los capitanes comenzaban a relatar lo que había ocurrido en el valle rocoso.

Akio se despertaba perezosamente, el cuerpo le dolía, aunque no tanto como el lado izquierdo de su rostro, el cual estaba cuidadosamente vendando, justo sobre su ojo herido; Akio se sentía algo mareado, la habitación en la que se encontraba no era demasiado grande, así que se dio cuenta que a su lado, había una segunda cama donde había alguien también profundamente dormido. Era una persona de piel clara, largo cabello castaño cobre, era bastante alta, pero en lugar de oídos humanos, poseía orejas lobunas; de no ser por eso, y del reiatsu que emanaba de aquella persona, Akio nunca hubiera imaginado de quien se trataba, pero le reconocía. Quien estaba en aquella misma habitación con él, no era otro que Sajin Komamura, quien aún se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Akio se levantó de su cama, su cuerpo aún estaba débil, pero logró llegar a la cama en la que Sajin estaba recostado, al verlo de cerca, Akio se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la apariencia humana que tenía ahora Sajin, éste conservaba aun rasgos lobunos físicos, aparte de sus orejas, como sobre el dorso de sus manos y brazos, que tenían una capa de pelo lobuno, y en su pecho también. Akio recordó como había terminado todo lo ocurrido con el Gran abuelo; comprendió claramente lo que le había tenido que pasar para que Sajin ahora luciera con esa apariencia humana, sin pensarlo mucho en aquellos momentos, Akio se subió a la cama de Sajin, acomodándose junto a él, y tomando su mano, simplemente, pensando en cómo sería la vida a partir de aquel momento para él.

\- Aunque pensándolo bien, ya no será solo mi vida…será nuestra vida.

Suspiró y sonrió tranquilamente, deseaba con ansias volver al mundo humano, poder compartir con Sajin todo, que ambos se siguieran conociendo poco a poco, y aunque llegasen a tener disputas o desacuerdos, siempre reconciliarse, aprender de sus errores y avanzar. Sobre todo avanzar, después de lo que ambos habían pasado.

\- Parece que te has recuperado muy rápido – Una voz femenina, distrajo al joven de sus pensamientos.

Al levantarse de nuevo, Akio vio a la capitana Unohana entrar.

\- Lo siento, creo que no debería haberme levantado aun…– Se disculpó Akio de inmediato. Aun se sentía nervioso de hablar con los shinigamis.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – La capitana Unohana sonrió con amabilidad – Solo vengo a revisar tu ojo, esperó que después de la cirugía que efectuamos, puedas recuperar la vista.

La capitana Unohana le indicó al joven, volver a su cama, para poder llevar a cabo la revisión del ojo herido del joven; cuando la capitana Unohana hubo retirado las vendas, se pudo apreciar una cicatriz irregular que cruzaba el ojo de Akio en forma diagonal, a pesar de eso, Unohana le pidió a Akio que tratara de abrir su ojo, el joven hizo lo que le pedían, aunque su ojo izquierdo no se pudo abrir por completo, Akio se dio cuenta que no había perdido la vista en su ojo en su totalidad, pero muy veía borroso de momento con el ojo herido.

\- Aun necesitas descansar tu ojo, solo lavare la cicatriz y después te vendaré de nuevo, pero debo decir que te recuperaras rápidamente.

\- ¿Sajin también está bien? – Akio preguntó casi sin pensar – Es que, como no lo veo despertarse.

\- Él está bien, solamente que no ha despertado ya que su reiatsu como shinigami se está adaptando a su nuevo cuerpo. Eso hace que este débil en estos momentos, además, no olvides que uso su reiatsu mucho después de su escape y en lo ocurrido al encontrarse con su familiar, y no se reponía como debía – Explicó Unohana – Pero no te preocupes, despertara… ahora ¿Yo te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo llamas al capitán Komamura por su nombre?… Perdona la curiosidad, pero casi nunca nadie, le llama por su nombre en el Gotei.

\- Fue poco después de que nos conocimos y me hubiese salvado la vida la primera vez; de hecho, él ya había visto que me gusta escribir, y me había dicho que le gustaba lo que escribía, le había dado un cuaderno con una historia que hace poco mande publicar, aquella noche le preguntaba sobre qué era lo que había cuando uno muere… Allí fue cuando me dijo que no le dijera capitán, solamente, sino que le llamara Sajin… De hecho, esa noche, fue la segunda vez que me salvo la vida…

\- Ya veo, parece como si su encuentro estuviera destinado, me alegra ver que serás una gran pareja para el capitán…

En aquel momento, el reiatsu de Sajin se sintió de manera intensa y descontrolada, Komamura se retorcía en la cama, quejándose. La capitana Unohana se acercó rápidamente al capitán Komamura, ayudando con su reiatsu a que el de Sajin se estabilizara de nuevo, en un instante Komamura se había calmado, regresando a su profundo sueño. Después de aquello, la capitana terminó de vendar el ojo de Akio de nuevo, retirándose, no sin antes enseñarle al joven humano, como podía usar su reiatsu si es que el de Sajin se volvía a descontrolar.

La noche transcurrió con mucha actividad en el Gotei 13, la división cero había partido de nuevo hacia el palacio del Rey espiritual; varios shinigamis, estaban muriendo de curiosidad por ver el aspecto del capitán Komamura, pues los demás capitanes, habían revelado el cambio físico que había sufrido Sajin, contando la historia del clan de hombres lobo, del que descendía Komamura. Así que muchos habían intentado entrar a la cuarta división para ver al joven humano y al capitán shinigami; pero en cuanto veían a la capitana Unohana, se alejaban del lugar.

Akio seguía despierto pese a ser algo tarde, pues había calmado el reiatsu descontrolado de Sajin un par de veces, miraba por la ventana de la habitación, la cual daba a un jardín de la división, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el capitán Kyoraku estaba afuera de la cuarta división y le hacía señas de que saliese a reunirse con él. El joven salió un poco nervioso de la cuarta división, el capitán Kyoraku le esperaba sonriente y despreocupado como siempre.

\- Que bueno que todo ha salido bien para ti y el capitán Komamura; y que suerte que te encontrase despierto – Comenzó a decir Kyoraku cuando Akio estuvo frente a él, le extendió el sobre que el joven le había dado antes – Creo que ya no será necesario que conserve esto, así que te lo devuelvo.

Akio tomó el sobre y miró que estaba abierto, era obvio que el capitán Kyoraku ya había leído las cartas que Akio había escrito.

\- Muchas gracias capitán, lamento si todo esto le ha causado molestias – Dijo Akio sonriendo tímidamente – Sin usted y su ayuda, y la de los demás, no sé qué hubiese pasado entre Sajin y yo.

El joven se inclinó en señal de respeto y agradecimiento. Kyoraku le dio palmadas de ánimo en el hombro.

\- Se nota que ustedes dos se gustan demasiado y además, tú has llegado a salvar al capitán Komamura de una soledad en la que estuvo atrapado por algún tiempo, así que procura cuidarlo siempre – Añadió Kyoraku.

\- Por supuesto que lo cuidaré – Contestó Akio con una sonrisa – Es a quien más voy a querer.

\- De eso no hay dudas, por lo que relatabas en la carta para él, se nota que eres alguien que ha logrado abrir el corazón del capitán, aparte de hacer que compartiera su pasado y algo más contigo.

Akio se sonrojo, pues sabía a qué se refería Kyoraku, pues en su carta, Akio, había incluido lo que había pasado en la noche de navidad, la confesión de Komamura y como habían dormido juntos. Y más que solo dormir.

\- Es algo tarde para estar despiertos, ¿no creen? – El capitán comandante acababa de llegar.

Kyoraku saludó respetuosamente al capitán Yamamoto, igual que siempre, pero Akio se puso muy nervioso por ello, ya que la relación entre el viejo comandante y él, no había comenzado correctamente. Kyoraku se despidió ya que dijo que debía terminar algo de trabajo pendiente en su división; el viejo Yamamoto y Akio quedaron solos en aquel lugar y el silencio fue algo incómodo.

\- Y bien chico, dime, ¿Estás listo para la vida que vivirás de ahora en adelante?

\- Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy completamente preparado; solo sé que mi motivo para vivir es y será estar junto a Sajin pase lo que pase, porque hay una cosa de la que me di cuenta después de haber pasado por todo esto; el poder que tengo de ver youkais, fue para que pudiese encontrarme con Sajin, conocerlo y darme cuenta de que mi corazón es para él.

Yamamoto miró a Akio un momento y luego se rio por lo bajo.

\- Sí que eres algo único aun para ser un joven humano, pero creo que puedo confiar en que cuidaras al capitán Komamura – Yamamoto miró al cielo estrellado – lamento haberlos hecho pasar por tantos problemas.

\- Descuide, yo lamento haberle juzgado mal la primera vez que lo vi; ahora me doy cuenta que usted solo quería proteger a Sajin, y estoy seguro que él también se dio cuenta de eso, ya que él lo quiere tal y como un hijo quiere a su padre – Repuso Akio – Pero gracias.

\- Parece que este invierno pasara muy rápido – Dijo Yamamoto dando media vuelta para irse – Deberías descansar un poco.

El capitán comandante se marchó a paso lento del lugar. Pero en ese momento, se detuvo, se dio media vuelta; Akio se dio cuenta de que el viejo comandanta llevaba una zampakutou diferente a la suya, en un movimiento se la lanzó a Akio, quien atrapó la espada en el aire, aunque confuso de que el capitán comandante le diera aquella arma.

\- Eso te servirá para proteger a Komamura como él te ha protegido – Dijo el capitán comandante…

… Sajin había despertado poco después de que Akio había salido de la habitación, al levantarse, se había mirado las manos y se había dado cuenta del cambio que había sufrido; al mirarse en el reflejo que la ventana le ofrecía, le hizo apreciar su nueva apariencia por completo, y mientras miraba su propio reflejo, se dio cuenta de que Akio se había reunido con el capitán Kyoraku y el capitán comandante; en ese momento, Sajin descubrió que aún conservaba habilidades lobunas, había estado viendo, e inclusive oyendo, como Kyoraku y Yamamoto hablaban con su pareja, agradecía aun tener la agudeza auditiva y visual de un lobo… Cuando Akio volvía a la habitación, Sajin fingió estar dormido, pues se había recostado de nuevo; sintió como el joven se recostaba a su lado, sin resistirlo un momento más, Komamura se acomodó para abrazar a Akio.

\- Debes abrigarte, aún sigue haciendo algo de frio – le susurró Sajin.

Akio se giró para quedar frente a Sajin y abrazarle. Akio estaba contento de ver a Sajin despierto al fin.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Akio.

Sajin solamente asintió, colocando su mano en la mejilla de Akio, le sonrió tiernamente, acercándose al joven para besarle; aquel beso, fue como la primera vez, lento, un poco tímido entre los dos.

Komamura comenzó a recordar la noche en que había visto a Akio por primera vez, le recordó temblando bajo sus cobijas y como maldecía por lo bajo, al sentir las presiones espirituales de los hollows y los shinigamis… Comparado con el Akio de ahora, se dio cuenta de que el joven ya había cambiado; y él también, no era el mismo capitán shinigami, serio y solitario que había sido. Sajin agradeció mucho haber encontrado a Akio, haberle salvado la vida, y agradecía sobre todo, amarlo.

\- Sajin, ¿Me enseñaras a ser un shinigami? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Claro que sí, te enseñare todo lo que sé – Repuso Komamura alegre – Te volverás un gran shinigami.

…

Akio y Sajin habían podido salir de la cuarta división en la mañana, solamente que Akio llevaría un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo hasta que se recuperase por completo, al menos aquello le daría una excusa en el mundo material de por qué se había ausentado tanto de su trabajo, pero por lo demás, ambos estaban bien; cuando salieron, Gorou se reunió de nuevo con ambos, el perrito había sido recogido y cuidado por la teniente de Unohana… En el Gotei, muchos shinigamis estaban contemplando la nueva apariencia del capitán Komamura, pese a no ser tan alto como cuando tenía la apariencia total de lobo, éste aun sobrepasaba a todos los shinigamis, los más altos, apenas le llegaban al hombro. Aquel día, Sajin vestía la típica ropa de un shinigami, pero esta vez, había dejado de usar su haori de capitán, a su lado, Akio también vestía el atuendo de un shinigami, llevando la zampakutou que el viejo comandante le había dado.

Mientras caminaban por el Gotei, Akio y Komamura fueron alcanzados por Tetsuzaemon y los miembros de la división siete.

\- Capitán, necesito que me acompañe a la división, todos le están esperando, a usted y al joven Akio, por favor.

Sajin aceptó y junto a Akio siguieron a Tetsuzaemon a los cuarteles de la división siete; al entrar, todos los shinigamis de la división, estaban en la entrada y se inclinaron ante el capitán Komamura en señal del gran respeto que le tenían. Akio y Komamura miraron todo el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que aquello era una fiesta de despedida, pues sabían que su capitán partiría al mundo humano. Sajin estaba muy agradecido con aquello; en aquel momento, llegaron los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, los cuales también habían sido invitados a esa reunión.

El ambiente fue muy alegre en todo momento, bebiendo, platicando y escuchando del capitán Komamura todo lo que había pasado justo después de su escape, inclusive muchos hablaban con el joven Akio para conocer más de él, y al enterarse que le gustaba escribir, muchos le pidieron que compartiera algo que recordase de sus escritos, Akio aceptó a ello y cuando terminó, muchos esperaban volverlo a ver para que éste les compartiera más de sus historias. Al finalizar aquella reunión Sajin les prometió a todos que los visitaría y nuevamente les agradeció a todos por todo lo que habían hecho por él; no sin antes, nombrar a Iba Tetsuzaemon como su sucesor en el cargo de capitán.

La reunión había terminado muy noche, Komamura sabía que esa noche, sería la última que pasaría en el Gotei, sabía que volvería algún día, pero pasaría tiempo para ello…

… Al amanecer, la séptima división, el capitán Kyoraku y el capitán Ukitake, acompañaron a Komamura y a Akio hasta el sekaimon oficial del Gotei. Ahí, el capitán comandante y el resto de los capitanes, los esperaban para darles la despedida. Sajin ansiaba vivir junto a quien quería; shinigami y humano cruzaron la puerta del sekaimon tomados de la mano, sonriendo, y con el pequeño Gorou siguiéndoles…

*En el mundo material*

Akio estaba saliendo del centro comercial en donde trabajaba; había terminado de justificar sus faltas de los últimos días, la herida de su ojo fue la excusa perfecta, fingiendo que aquello le había ocurrido en un accidente en la calle, además de que los shinigamis, habían creado un documento falso de que Akio había sido atendido en el mundo material, en el hospital general de Karakura, todo con la ayuda de un humano que trabajaba allí y que se llevaba bien con los shinigamis. El jefe, le había dicho que estaba justificado por sus faltas, por lo que no le descontarían de su sueldo, Akio simplemente pidió ausentarse una semana más, en lo que su ojo mejoraba por completo. Luego, sus amigos estaban felices por verlo de nuevo y preguntándole exactamente que había estado haciendo, él uso la misma excusa que con su jefe, añadiendo que quien lo había cuidado, había sido su pareja.

\- Así que fue eso… esperemos que tú y tu pareja no hayan hecho cosas indebidas – le comentaban en tono burlón.

\- Bueno, solo diré que él y yo hemos pasado por mucho últimamente – añadió Akio.

Tras un rato de estar con sus compañeros, Akio se tuvo que despedir, prometiendo verlos a todos muy pronto.

Al salir del centro comercial, Akio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo aparentemente, ya que no se dirigía a su apartamento, al menos de momento; el joven humano se dirigió al suburbio tranquilo de la ciudad, la zona residencial, no tardó mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó a una tienda algo vieja, pero que aún estaba en servicio. Un sujeto vestido con una yukata verde de estilo tradicional, estaba sentado en la entrada completamente tranquilo; al ver al joven Akio acercarse, levantó la mano saludándole.

\- Joven Akio, que bueno verte de nuevo, en estos momentos, el capitán Komamura te está esperando…

\- Por favor, Urahara, no es necesario seguir llamándome capitán.

Sajin estaba saliendo de aquella tienda, portando un nuevo gigai, que escondía sus características lobunas, y llevaba puesta ropa humana.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Urahara.

\- Siempre es grato ayudar a un shinigami, además espero que me puedan contar los detalles del clan de hombres lobo del que desciende capitán – Comentó Urahara sonriente.

Sajin y Akio comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa, seguidos por Gorou; estaba anocheciendo y el frio comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco, aunque ya dejaba de sentirse de manera intensa, aun así, Komamura quería que Akio le mostrase el pueblo completo, de forma natural, tranquila.

Cuando los dos llegaron a casa, estaba anocheciendo por lo que se dispusieron a preparar la cena; Gorou solamente se dispuso a recostarse en el sofá y dormitar. Sin embargo, el perrito se levantó muy enérgico cuando le sirvieron su cena…

\- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por estar aquí contigo, te juro que daré cada momento de mi vida a ti – Le comentaba Komamura a Akio después de la cena.

Los dos estaban recostados en el sillón, Akio en brazos de Komamura.

\- Igual yo te entregare cada momento de mi vida a ti Sajin – repuso Akio acurrucándose más en el pecho de su amado.

Los dos se miraron un momento, perdiéndose uno en el otro, sin esperar más, se besaron apasionadamente, abrazándose y dejando que el calor de sus sentimientos creciera lentamente. Finalmente, Sajin cargó a Akio hasta la habitación y le depositó con cariño sobre la cama; ambos comenzaron a desvestirse y a acariciar el cuerpo del otro, Akio sentía la piel suave y cálida de Komamura, recordándole su pelaje de lobo; aquel Komamura seguía siendo su "shinigami lobito".

Los dos disfrutaban de la noche, Akio apoyado sobre sus manos y piernas, y Komamura en la misma posición sobre el joven, los movimientos de Sajin, contra la cadera de Akio eran rápidos y con una fuerza asombrosa, los jadeos de ambos los hacían perderse en el éxtasis de la situación, haciéndolos llegar al clímax demasiado rápido.

\- ¿calentaste suficiente?

\- si mi lobito…

Sajin puso frente a si a Akio y al besarle se recostó sobre él, fundiendo a los dos en un abrazo tan natural como su desnudez lo permitía. Akio sentía la necesidad de sentir a Komamura así en todo momento, lo abrazaba con profundo fuerza, y le besaba durante tanto tiempo que parecía que ninguno de los dos recordaba que necesitaba respirar para vivir. Sajin tomó las piernas de Akio y las abrió, elevándolas hasta donde el joven aguantaba; la penetración realizada por Komamura fue lenta y con pequeño movimientos excitantes para Akio, el cual arqueaba la espalda y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Sajin fuertemente, jadeando, y excitándose con el cuerpo de Sajin, grande y musculoso, cálido y suave; conforme Sajin realizaba cada movimiento de cadera, Akio también movía al ritmo su propia cadera para que su amado no cargara con todo el trabajo de aquella noche. Komamura cargó a Akio y lo recargo contra la pared, el joven se cruzó de piernas alrededor de Sajin para no caer.

\- Te sientes tan bien… Sajin… no te detengas…

\- Te amo… Mi Akio… te amo tanto…

Akio y Komamura siguieron haciendo el amor en esa posición; ambos sentían cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse y los latidos de sus corazones llegar al máximo. Los dos jadearon de manera fuerte y profunda al dejar salir su calor líquido, uno en el otro, la tensión de sus cuerpos fue duradera, al igual que la sensación única de placer que sentían… Ambos permanecieron en esa posición, mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban; Sajin sentía el cuerpo de Akio estremecerse levemente en ocasiones, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del joven, le decía que todo estaba bien; Komamura se sentó en el borde de la cama, aun cargando a Akio y acariciando la coronilla de éste, mientras que el joven reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Komamura.

\- … Sajin, siempre vas a ser mi lobito guardián…

\- Claro que sí… soy tu lobo guardián… Tu shinigami lobito…

Akio miró con sorpresa a Sajin, pues no esperaba que su amado supiera de la otra forma en que secreto le había llamado Akio tiempo atrás.

\- La noche que me diste tu cuaderno con la historia del dragón, te estaba mirando en secreto, aun te me hacías un chico muy interesante…

Sajin se recostó, cubriéndose a sí mismo y a Akio, con las cobijas que había; Komamura cerró un momento los ojos, sonriendo, en un instante, sintió la mano de Akio en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

\- Prometo que cuidare de ti y de tu corazón, Sajin, siempre – Susurró Akio.

Sajin unió su mano a la de Akio.

\- Yo también cuidare de ti, no quiero perderte – Sajin besó la frente de Akio.

Akio miró la mano de Sajin junto a la suya y le sujetó fuertemente, cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Sujeta mi mano, siempre… en los momentos tristes… en los momentos alegres… nunca me sueltes, por favor…

\- nunca te dejaré, lo prometo…

Ambos decidieron que aún era demasiado pronto para dormir; aquella noche la considerarían como su noche de bodas; a partir de aquel momento, eran esposo uno de otro. Y sus cuerpos servirían para expresar todo lo que sentían, y no solo sería sentir el placer físico, si no, unirse con cada fibra de su ser y su alma.

*7 años después*

En una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, en el pueblo de Karakura, Akio estaba sentado en un jardín escribiendo tranquilamente mientras miraba a un grupo de ayakashis que estaban cerca; para ese entonces, su trabajo como escritor se había dado a conocer bastante bien, y habían sido muy bien aceptados por todos aquellos que los leían, aunque solo tenía tres libros publicados, eran tres libros con los que se había esforzado para llegar a donde había llegado. Pero no solo había crecido como escritor, durante esos siete años, viviendo al lado de Sajin, había crecido como shinigami, logrando aprender a liberar su zampakutou en el primer año, después de haber conocido a su pareja, después de eso, había aprendido también a usar su reiatsu para los kidos.

Pero Akio no era el único que había aprendido en esos siete años, Sajin había ido conociendo el mundo humano más allá de lo que se le había presentado en el Gotei, además, de que se había vuelto en un gran y famoso veterinario de Karakura, además de que cuando tenía tiempo libre, le encantaba salir a caminar por la naturaleza con Akio, y si ambos podían, rescataban animales malheridos o mascotas abandonadas, las cuidaban y les buscaban un hogar… Debido a ese trabajo, tanto Akio como Komamura, se habían mudado recientemente a la casa en que vivían ahora; la habían comprado por un buen precio, ya que estaba algo desgastada, pero con trabajo duro de ambos, le habían dado vida a la propiedad…

\- Akio, ¿ya estás listo para irnos? – Sajin llegó al jardín con Gorou siguiéndolo – Vamos, se supone que debimos irnos hacia una hora.

\- Perdóname, me volví a perder escribiendo.

Akio se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, corrió hasta Sajin; ambos iban a pasar una temporada en la sociedad de almas. Aquello para que Akio, mejorara como shinigami, ya que estaba cerca de liberar su bankai.

\- Seguro que será una sorpresa para la división siete, vernos después de tanto tiempo.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se aseguraron de cerrar bien la casa; en la veterinaria habían colocado un letrero en el que indicaban que se irían de vacaciones un tiempo; Komamura abrió un sekaimon y lo cruzó tomando de la mano a Akio…

… Cuando los dos llegaron a la sociedad de almas, habían llegado en las afueras del ryukongai. Desde una pequeña saliente en la que estaban se veía casi todo el lugar. No se veía que hubiese cambiado mucho; Sajin, Akio y Gorou caminaron con calma.

\- Sajin, gracias – Dijo de repente Akio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- porque aún seguimos tomándonos de la mano, y por qué aun caminamos juntos por el mismo camino.

\- No tienes que dar las gracias Akio; los dos caminaremos por el mismo camino hasta el final.


End file.
